El Colegio!
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Paralelo a un gran programa de television, continuacion de el campamento ¡LEANLO!
1. Introducción

María: Nuevo fic y blablablabla...

Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece y este es un fic paralelo con "un gran programa de televisión"

María: sobre el COLEGIOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mike: dejalo ya

María: es que mañana tengo examen y no me se nah!

Mike: ¿que es un linfosito?

María: -dice sin respirar- es una célula blanca que va creando anticuerpos para eliminar los agentes patogenos del organismo o tambien llamados antigenos ¡QUE NO ME LO SE MIKE!

Mike: ¬¬ si tu no te lo sabes imaginate yo...

* * *

><p>Endo: QUE BONITO MI COLE! Tan exterminador de torturadores y con un campo de fútbol ^^<p>

Goenji: ¿no iban a venir María y Mike a estudiar aqui?

Endo: NO LO CREO! ^^ ellos estan a miles y miles de kilometros de aqui

Aki: ENDOOOO! -va corriendo a donde esta Endo-

Endo: Hola Aki!

Aki: sabias que hoy bienen nuevos estudiantes? Dicen que vienen de miles de kilometros ^^

Endo: hay Dios MIO!

Pipiipiiiiiii

Goenji: ¿no te parece que la campana para las clases se parece al pitido del final del partido -.-U

Endo: AL FIN NO SOY EL UNICO QUE SE DA CUENTA!

En clase:

El profesor: Hola niños hay unas personas que vienen a unirse a nuestra clase

Endo: -rezando- si no son ellos juro que me hago monje

El profesor: se llaman María, Mike, Mario, Ana, Alba, Mayu, Penélope, Shin, Kazuky, Furunade y... Shouko y Chizury

Endo: ESTO NO FUNCIONA! Solo empeora las cosas ¬¬

Aki: pero profesor ¿porque son 12 personas?

El profesor: pues porque la numero 13 esta en primero

Aki: no me referia a eso, si no que porque son tantos?

Profesor: pues porque pidieron exactamente: "quiero estar en la clase donde esta el cabeza de balón, aunque si algun dia desaparece la mitad de sus estudiantes no es culpa nuestra"

Goenji: la ultima parte es por otro secuestro ¿no?

Fubuky: parece que si...

María: -vestida como esas personas que van a tocar Uranio- Hola amigos soy María ^^ un placer y el es mi hermano Mike

Mike: mucho gusto -suspiros por parte del alumnado femenino-

María: este es Mario y su prima Ana

Mario: -vestido igual que María- Hola chicas -más suspiros-

Ana: Endo ¬¬

-Después de todas las presentaciones-

En el recreo ¡BENDITO SEA!

Haruna: Hola María ^^ ¿que haces vestida asi? ^^U

María: ME NIEGO A TOCAR ESTE COLEGIO! Vale, reunan a todo el equipo que nos vamos

Fubuky: a donde?

María: al verdadero colegio ¿porque más le ibamos a decir al profesor que iba a desaparecer la mitad del alumnado?

Goenji: LO SABIA! Voy a buscar a Endo

Un rato más tarde en el campo de fútbol

Mike: NOS VAMOS A HOWARTS!

Mario: ese colegio es mejor que este los examenes son al final del año ^^

Andreína: ALELUYA! No se porque no fuimos directamente después del programa -.-

María: -saca la varita y aparecen una bota y un libro- toquenlos a la cuenta de tres

Mike: Estoy cansado de ir a Hogwarts así ¿no podemos aparecernos?

María: como se nota que no te has leido historia de Hogwarts paleto...

3...2..1...

En el gran comedor:

El Sombrero Seleccionador Canta

Endo: UN SOMBRERO QUE CANTA! O.O

Mike: no va a Ravenclaw

María: ¿Que apuestas a que va a Huppelpuff?

Mike: Trato echo ¿5 galeones?

María: echo

Al final terminaron así:

Maria-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ravenclaw

Mike-.-.-.-.-.-.-Gryffindor

Andreína-.-.-.-Huppelpuf

Alba-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ravenclaw

Mayu-.-.-.-.-.-Slythering

Penélope-.-.

Mario-.-.-.-.

Ana-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ravenclaw

Shin-.-.-.-.-.-.-Huppelpuff

Kazuky-.-.-.

Furunade -.-.-Griffindor

Shouko-.-.-.-Gryffindor

Chizury-.-.-.-Huppelpuf

Endo-.-.-.-.-Huppelpuf

María: PAGAME!

Mike: ¬¬ -le da el dinero

Aki-.-.-.-.

Haruna-.-.-Ravenclaw

Natsumi-.

Kido-.-.-.-Slythering

Fudo-.-.-.-Slythering

Tachimukai-.-.-Huppelpuf

Tsunami-.-.-.-.-Gryffindor

Touko-.-.-.-.-.-Ravenclaw

Rika-.-.-.-.-.-Gryffindor

Fuburra-.-.-.-Huppelpuff

Goenji-.-.-.-Gryffindor

Fubuky-.-.-.-...

Maria: lleva pensando a donde enviarle desde HACE DOS HORAS!

Mike: no sabe a donde enviarlo es por ser de doble personalidad...

Mario: el sombrero va a esplotar!

Fubuky-.-.-.-Gryffindor

ETC! (SON DEMASIADOS!)

En la casa de Ravenclaw

María: Casita! -se pone a saltar en el sofa-

Ana: ¿para eso es lo que te gusta Hogwarts?

María: sabes lo que es poder saltar en el sofa cando estas en el cole?

Ana: -se pone a saltar en el sofa- tienes razon ^^

Alba: Bien! Podremos hacer pijamadas!

María: Nesecitamos buscar habitación! SON TODAS DE 5 Y ESTAMOS JUSTAS!

Touko: CORRED! -salen corriendo a bucar habitaciones desocupadas-

Haruna: AQUI HAY UNA!

María: La tenemos! VIVA! -suelta su equipaje en la cama- que suavesita -abraza la almohada, suena un movil- JO, y yo que quería dormir U.U

Mientras en Gryffindor

Mike: ESTAMOS EN LA CASA QUE MAS MOLA!

Mario: YEAH! Somos los valientes

Kazuky: ¿porque será que solo pusieron chicas en Ravenclaw? -se quedan pensando-

Mike: Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes, eso significa que... -todo se encogen de hombros- no tengo ni idea ^^

Rika: Shouko, tenemos que buscar habitacion!

Shouko: si! Que nos la quitan!

Mike: -de cabeza en el sofá- ¿porque tan alarmadas?

Tsunami: TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR HABITACION!

Mike: cuantos chicos somos?

Mario: se pone a contar...pues... chicos uno sobra U.U

Ichinose: se han olvidado de mi!

Mike: somos 7 nos sobran dos ES PEOR!

Furunade: no lo se, vamos chicas, tenemos que buscar habitación! -suben por las escaleras de las chicas-

Mike: me suena que algo pasaba si subias por las escaleras de las chicas... ¿que será?

Mario: preguntale mañana a María o... -suben todos la escaleras y se tranforma en un tobogan- WIIIII!

Mike: QUE DIVERTIDO!

Tsunami: ¿porque pasara esto?

En Huppelpuff

Shin: nos hemos perdido U.U

Penélope: donde era a sala común de Huppelpuff

Andreína: me suena algo... ¿porque no llamo a María?

Endo: estoy de acuerdo

Andreína: -saca un movil y marca el número de María- ¿Hola hermanita? /_¿que quieres Andre?/_Te quería preguntar ¿donde quedan todas las salas comunes?/_Pues Griffindor en el septimo piso, Slythering en las mazmorras, Ravenclaw en la torre de Astronomia y Huppelpuf en las cosinas entrando por un retrato de unas frutas ¿por?/_Por nada, por nada ^^ -cuelga- A LAS COSINAS!

Chizuru: ANDANDO!

Con los Slythering

Natsumi: La tenemos clara, no tenemos guia!

Kido: escuche a Maria decir una vez que era por debajo de un lago

Mayu: -escuchando detras de una columna la conversacion de Andreína por el movil- A LAS MAZMORRAS!

Fudo: ¿como lo sabes?

Mayu: soy astuta ^^

Al día siguiente (En el gran comedor)

María: -comiendo- que rica la comida ^^

Ana: la primera comida del colegio que no esta asquerosa ^^

Touko: MIS FELICITACIONES AL CHEF ¡QUE APROBECHE!

Haruna: ¿quien prepara esta comida?

María: -comiendo sonriente- Los elfos domesticos ^^

Alba: OoO quienlo diría ESTA DELICIOSA!

Mike: Mary

María: ¿que quieres? ¬¬

Mike: me preguntaba...

Mario: nos preguntamos ¿que pasa si subes una chica a tu habitación en la casa de Gryffindor?

María: pues, nada, porque cuando un chico sube a los dormitorios de las chicas las escaleras se convierten en una rampa, en el caso contrario no pasa nado porque según los fundadores de Hogwarts "los chicos no son de fiar"

Kazuky: pues no me esplico el porque decian eso -dice finjiendo inocensia-

Mario: con lo inosentes que somos ^^

Mike: Si, nosotros somos de fiar ^^

María: ¬¬

Andreína: NO PUDE DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE! FUBURRA NO PARABA DE HABLAR DE ENDO! Y PENELOPE NO PARABA DE PREGUNTARME COSAS DE MIKE!

Penélope: MIKEY! -va a abrazar a Mike-

Mike: P ^^U _"matenme ahora, MATENME!" _¿porque no estas en tu mesa?

Penélope: es que quería comer contigo ^^

Alba: dejale respirar...¬¬

Penálope: QUE NOSOTROS VAMOS A TENER MUUUUUCHOOOOOS HIJOS! ¿verdad Mickey?

Mike: _"ODIO EL DIA EN QUE ME PUSIERON ESE APODO!" _

Mayu: EH deja de acosar a Mike ^^U

Mike: -articula un gracias- emh nosotros nos vamos VAMOS MARIO! -le coje de un brazo huyendo de Penélope-

Penélope: ¿porque se va? TT^TT

María: es que esta loco por ti y no quiere admitirlo, teme por sus sentimientos ^^

Penélope: TIENES RAZON!

María: siempre la tengo XD

Penélope: tengo que seguir los pasos de Rika!

Rika: ASI SE HABLA! SIGUE MIS CONSEJOS!

Penélope: SI! RIKA-SEMPAI!

María: ahora tenemos la primera clase! Y VAMOS TARDE! -comiendo a toda velocidad-

Ana: ¿que tenemos?

María: ¡DCAO! -sale corriendo y coje a todo el que tenga cerca- MIKE COMPARTIMOS CLASE!

Mike: -coje a Penélope de la mano ya que era la que tenía al lado- VAMOS!

Penélope: me a cogido la mano ^^

Shin: EH QUE NOSOTROS ESTAMOS CON LOS SLYTHERING EN ADIVINACION! -se va persiguiendo a Penélope-

Ana: que demonios es DCAO?

Mario: y yo que se

Ana: ¿no tienes clase ahora?

Mario: no voy a ir a ninguna clase cuyo nombre no sepa pronunciar

Andreína: -leyendo un libro- según esta guia que me dio María es la asignatura de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que es la unica que se lucha -levanta la vista- ¿donde se han ido?

* * *

><p>María: los días de colegio<p>

Mike: AL FIN SE A ACABADO!

Andreína: -secandose el sudor- que agotador

María y Mike: QUE TU NO HAS ESCRITO NADA!

Andreína: ^^U pero apareci

María: vale, ¿reviews?

Mike: recuerden: un reviews=a una escritora feliz que

María: QUE PEGA A SU HERMANO POR CADA REVIEW!

Mike: TT^TT

Andreína: Sayo ^^


	2. Clases y ¡Fiesta!

María: Conti!

Mike: y por obra del Espiritu Santo María a decidido responder reviews

María: ¡¿QUE? Cuando dije yo tal cosa?

Mike: te fastidias ya lo dije, ahora respondes para no quedar mal!

María: I hate you ¬¬

**Inazuma-Al: **Mayu, no se porque supe que eras Slythering fue como un flash! Penélope a Huppelpuff porque aparte de que son los que no encontraron casa...sin ofender a Andreína... son los que más les importa su familia y sus amigos.

**Shinobu: **¡¿que voy a responderle?

Mike: y yo que se

María: ¬¬

**Mario-Awesome: **claro que eres Gryffindor! Si se te nota a la legua, y Ana estuve por enviarla a Slythering pero dije NAH! Es muy buena persona y me cae bien ^^

**Cristy-chan:** te quiero mucho primita ^^ , en este capitulo si sales, porque yo lo digo, y ya esta, además eres mi primita y te apareces porque apareces. Que considencia lo del examen, a mi me pareció facilicimo!

Mike: es porque eres empoyona

María: Mike, YO NO SOY UNA EMPOYONA! Si estudio solo dos días antes del examen ^^

Mike: ¡GRACIAS POR EVITAR QUE ME PEGARA! TT^TT

María: callate y di el disclaimer

Mike: Inazuma eleven es de Level 5 quien no haya visto el video de Level 5 aqui esta el link de lo que sucedera en la serie:

**htt p: / www . inazuma . jp / go / movie / index . ht ml**

María: TT^TT SHINDOU HERIDO! Pobresito mi Shindou-kun

Mike: no sabía que te gustara

María: ^^ y no me gusta

Mike: ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>DCAO<strong>

María: -.-

Mike: ¿porque esa cara?

María: que el profesor no llega!

Mike: ¿y...?

María: pues que es DCAO! Es mi asignatura favorita TT^TT

Mario: hola!

Mike: ¿eh? Crei que no vendrías a clase

Mario: es que me dijeron que era una materia facil, solo venir luchar, y ya esta

María: SI! ¿porque no podiamos compartir clase con Huppelpuff?

Mike: no lo se

Ana: -llegando cansada- Mario, sabe correr cuando se trata de pelea -recuperando el aliento- ya esta ¿que me he perdido?

María: que el profesor no llega!

Cristy: MARIA-NEE!

María: CRISTY-NEE!

Cristy: Primita querida

Ana: Cristy-chan! ¿que haces aqui? No te vi en la seleccion

Cristy: es que no me querian cojer, dicen que era muy peligroso

María: no entiendo porque...

Mike: ES QUE USTEDES DOS JUNTAS SON EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA! Si CRISTY Y MARÍA JUNTAS SON...SON HORRIBLES!

Cristy: gracias Mike-nii

María: es el mejor alago que nos has dicho onii-chan

Mike: -.- ves lo que tengo que pasar?

Kazuki y Mario: si, nosotros tambien tenemos que pasar por eso

Profesor: Hola ¿son los primeros?

Mario: ¿soy el primero? ¡VOY A LIMPIAR MI EXPEDIENTE! mi reputación se esta llendo en picado...

Ana: que exagerado...¬¬

Mike: ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LLEGO TENPRANO A CLASE!

María: Mike...¬¬

En clase:

Profesor: muy bien, hoy vamos a tener duelo ¿quien...?

María: YOOOOOOO! -levantando la mano- YO! YO! YO! YO!

Profesor: María ^^U y... quien va a...

Mario: YOO! YO!

Ana: ¿Mario haciendo algo en una clase?

Mario: eh que es un duelo, no te creas que voy a hacerme premio anual o algo parecido

Ana: no he dicho nada

Mario: más te vale ¬¬

Ana: ^^

Mario: además voy a ganar con los ojos cerrados, María no le hace daño ni a una mosca; solo a Endo

Touko: ¿María, crees que vas a vencer?

María: claro, ¿porque entonces me hubiera ofrecido?

Profesor: que empieze el duelo!

_Duelo:_

María y Mario: -saludo y empieza el duelo-

María: CONFUNDUS!

Mario: PROTEGO! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -no le da-

María: SERPENSORTIA! -aparece una serpiente-

Mario: si crees que una serpiente da miedo...DISSAPEAR! -desaparece la serpiente-

María: DESMAIUS! -Mario se desmaya por estar pendiente de la serpiente-

Profesor: Muy bien, muy bien, 20 puntos para Ravenclaw -apunta a Mario- ENERVATE!

Mario: ¿que me paso? ¿Gane?

Kazuky: no, te ha ganado una chica XD

Mike: Jajajaja mi hermana que "no le haría daño ni a una mosca"

Mario: ¬¬

Ana: BIEN HECHO MARIA! Crei que no le dabas ^^

**Adivinación:**

Trelawney: Hola chicos, yo soy quien les instruira en el mundo de los desconocido, aqui aprenderemos el arte de la adivinación.

Endo: ¿esa profesora esta loca?

Shin: no, creo que se fumo algo al entrar

Trelawney: hoy vamos a leer su futuro en las hojas de Té

Endo: -levanta la mano- ¿nos ponemos en pareja, entonces?

Trelawney: si, antes voy a entregarles las tazas, pero... OH QUE VEO!

Aki: ¿que ve profesora?

Trelawner: Tu chico de la banda!

Endo: ¿yo? -asustado- ¿que pasa conmigo?

Trelawner: vas a morir por circunstancias inesperadas

Endo: ¿no dice por quien? -viendo a todas partes-

Trelawner: no...será por alguien que te odie -se pone a entregar las tazas-

Endo: pues, valla, estoy en las mismas...¿quien no me odia en estos momentos?

Kazemaru (Slythering): yo no te odio Endo ^^ no tengo porque todavía

Endo: de verdad? Aunque no me case con Aki?

Kazemaru: me acabas de empezar a caer mal ¬¬ -se aleja-

Endo: VES! TODOS ME ODIAN!

* * *

><p><strong>Biblioteca: <strong>

Mario: ¡QUE CLASE DE ALMA SIN CORAZON ENVIA TAREA EL DIA SIGUIENTE DEL COMIENZO DE LAS CLASES! U.U -tirando los libros a la mesa-

María: si pero ya no tenemos clase en todo el día

Mario: ¿ya no hay clase? ¡GRACIAS POR TRAERME AQUI! -abraza a María- Ups perdon -la suelta-

Endo: Mario? En la Biblioteca? ¡es el fin del mundo! Vamos a morir! Goenji, tenemos que hacer una barca! MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO!

Mario: yo podría decir lo mismo de ti ¬¬#

María: tengo un plan

Mike: ¿un plan? -interesado-

María: ¿quieren hacer una travesura?

Goenji: ¿que clase de travesura?

María: pues...

Despues de hacer el plan

Mike: SI! TRAVESURA!

María: Andreína, trae tu mapa!

Andreína: aqui esta, pero que yo no me voy a meter en sus problemas yo me voy ¿quieres la capa?

María: no, no hace falta -Andreína se va-

Ana: ¿y para que el mapa?

María: ya lo veras...-habre el mapa y susurra- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Furunade:-aparece con una OZ- ¿que estan haciendo, chicos? -todos guardan silencio- le pedi...

Kazuki: quiere decir que le obligo -le susurra a Mike y este se rie-

Furunade: Ejemm Ejemm como decía le pedi a McGonagall que me hiciera prefecta, por eso no permitire que nadie se salte las normas!

Mike: estaras orgullosa de eso ¿no?

Furunade: pues, si -se va-

Shin: si esta insoportable sin ese cargo, me imagino como será mi vida después de esto...

María y Mike: pobre...te entendemos...nuestra hermana será prefecta en su quinto año, nos quedan dos de libertad TT^TT

María: muy bien que empieze el plan

Mike: Mario, Kazuki y yo iremos por la cervesa de mantequilla

María: Ana, Cristy y yo prepararemos la Sala de los Menesteres

Shin: Alba y yo llamaremos a las personas

María: Endo, Goenji y Kido seran los encargados de despistar a los profesores

Endo: ¡¿Y PORQUE YO?

María: no querrás que nos cojan ¿verdad?

Endo: no me importaria...

Mayu: Yo inspeccionare -sacando unas palomitas-

Alba: ¿donde esta Penélope?

Mike: si, no la he visto en todo el día

Mario: ¿que pasa Mike? ¿estas preocupado? XD

Mike: QUE? O/O NO! Claro que no! Soy Michael Severus nunca estoy preocupado.

**En una clase de posiones**

Penélope: y con esta posión Mickey se enamorará de mi ^^ -con un libro de instrucciones-

_Libro de María porfavor no tocar ^^_

**_Instrucciones: ¡NO UTILIZAR __BAJO NINGUN CONSEPTO__!_**:

Filtro de Amor: Es una de las pociones de amor más poderosas, de brillo nacarado. Su vapor se eleva formando espirales especiales. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona. No crea amor

_Nota: añadir Cervesa de Mantequilla para mejores resultados_

**En el Gran Comedor**

María: Solo espero que no este haciendo Filtros de Amor

Mario: ¿porque?

María: pues porque la última vez que alguien la uso nació Voldemort

Todos: OoO

Mike: ¿como?

María: pues, la madre de Voldemort hizo esa poción se la dio al padre de Voldemort que no le daba ni la hora y al final cuando dejo de darle la pocion el tipo se fue y la dejo enbarazada ella murio al dar a luz y despues Voldemort mato a su padre, y el resto...es historia

Todos: Oooooh

Kido: ¿y como sabes eso?

María: -se saca la capa y debajo tiene una camisa de Harry Potter, se pone unas gafas y se dibuja una cicatriz en forma de rayo- SOY LA FAN NUMERO UNO DE HARRY POTTER!

Mike: o si no, miren mi apellido ¬¬ -todos se le quedan mirando con un signo de interrogacion- Soy Michael Severus Potter -.- y ella María Graciela Potter.

María: ^^ que empieze la travesura, Mario te dejo el mapa del merodeador

Mike: ¡¿Y PORQUE YO NO?

María: tu te sabes el camino ¬¬ ademas lo perderias ^^. Quiero que vallan a Hogsmead y le compren a Aberfoth Dumbledor botellas de Winsky de Fuego y Cervesa de Mantequilla

Mike, Mario y Kazuki: HAI! -se van-

Maria: Endo, Goenji y Kido iran a molestar a Peeves

Goenji: ¿Peeves?

María: el porthgeirser

Kido: ¡¿Y QUE ES ESO?

María: VENGA FUERA!

Kido y Goenji: -se van arrastrando a Endo-

Alba: Vamso Shin, tenemos que llamar a Aki y a Haruna a la fiesta!

Shin: Si, vamos -se van corriendo-

María: Pues vamos a la sala de los menesteres ^^

Ana: esa no era la que al abrisrla ya aparecia lo que necesitabas?

María: si, pero ellos no lo saben ^^

Mayu: porque no fuiste a Slythering?

María: me estuvo por enviar alli ^^ pero dijo que era mejor en Ravenclaw

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIESTA!<strong>_

Mario: AQUI LLEGA LA BEBIDA!

María: ¿les costo mucho?

Mike: dijimos que nos enviaste tu y nos lo dio gratis

María: es que tenemos una cuenta pendiente XD -se amplifica la voz- Muy bien chicos la fiesta comienza! Dierviertanse todos!

Alba: Party, Party, Party!

-cerca de la mesa de la comida-

Penélope: Hola Mickey ¿tienes sed?

Mike: si -Penélope le da un vaso lleno de algo rosa- huele bien "_¿que pensaría Ojoloco si supiera que estoy cojiendo una bebida que ni siquiera se que es...Bueno, Ojoloco esta muerto, ya no hay como saberlo"_ -se lo bebe- Esta muy ri...-se desmaya-

Penélope: Mike, eres solo mio ^^

-al otro lado de la fiesta-

María: -se activa un sensor en la cabeza de María- ¿donde estará Mike?

Ana: y yo que se, debe de estar con Mario y Kazuki ligando con alguna Slythering

María: tienes razon no se porque me preocupo ^^

Albus: Primita que buena la fiesta ^^

María: ALBUS! -se lanza a abrazarle-

-Por la comida-

Mario: -rompiendo un vaso- ¡¿QUE HACE ESE CHICO CON MARÍA?

Kazuki: ya calma, no te pngas celoso ¬¬

Mario: O/O celoso? Yo? Solo estoy haciendo el trabajo de Mike ¡¿DONDE SE HA IDO? No lo veo desde que dijo que nos traería unas bebidas ¬/¬

-Con María-

Cristy: Albus, ¿donde habías estado? No te veia desde la reunion familiar

Albus: pues preparando los TIMOS de este año

María: si, que son este año

Ana: que Mario no se entere -viendo a todas partes- lo mejor es que se entere el día del examen así no se escapa

Albus: pues, me voy Scor y Rosie ¿donde se habran metido? -se va-

Alba: Miren! Es Dylan! -se va con Dylan y el le recibe con un beso-

María: Que bonito ^^

Ana: Yo me voy con Fubu-kun -se va-

Cristy: todas tienen novio menos nosotras

María: si...¿Quieres cantar?

Cristy: ¡SI!

María: -hace aparecer un microfono para ella y uno para Cristy y se montan en el escenario-

Andreína: bien! Es hora del Karaoke! ¿alguien a visto a Mike? No lo encuentro -todos niegan- si alguien lo ve me habisa!

Cristy:_ La gente me señala_

_me apuntan con el dedo_

_susurra a mis espaldas_

_y a mi me importa un bledo._

_María: __que mas me da_

_si soy distinta a ellos_

_no soy de nadie,_

_no tengo dueño._

Ana: Yo se que me critican

me consta que me odian

la envidia les corroe

mi vida les agobia.

Alba: Porque sera? yo no tengo la culpa

mi circunstancia les insulta.

Mayu: **Miiiii destino es el que yoooooo**

**decido es el que yoooo elijo para miiiii**

Todas: _**a quien le importa lo que yo haga? **_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo diga?**_

_**yo soy asi, y asi seguire,**_

_**nunca cambiare**_

_**A quien le importa lo que yo haga?**_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo diga?**_

_**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare**_

María: _Quiza la culpa es mia_

_por no seguir la norma,_

_ya es demasiado tarde_

_para cambiar ahora._

Ana: Me mantendre firme en mis convicciones,

reportare mis posiciones.

Cristy: _Mi destino es el que_

_yo decido __el que yo_

_elijo para mi_

Todas: _**a quien le importa**_

_**lo que yo haga?**_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo diga?**_

_**yo soy asi, y asi seguire,**_

_**nunca cambiare**_

_**A quien le importa lo que yo haga?**_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo diga?**_

_**yo soy asi, y asi seguire,**_

_**nunca cambiare.**_

_**A quien le importa lo que yo haga?**_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo diga?**_

_**yo soy asi, y asi seguire,**_

_**nunca cambiare.**_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo haga?**_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo diga?**_

_**yo soy asi, y asi seguire,**_

_**nunca cambiare** _

_**A quien le importa lo que yo haga?**_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo diga?**_

_**yo soy asi, y asi seguire,**_

_**nunca cambiare.**_

_**A quien le importa lo que yo haga?**_

_**a quien le importa lo que yo diga?**_

_**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.** _

* * *

><p>Mike: SOCORRO! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE ME HAN SECUESTRADO Y NADIE ME BUSCA!<p>

María: han preguntado por ti...

Mike: si, y mientras tanto yo estoy con una loca Ò.Ó ¡ME PUDO HABER ENVENENADO! o peor!

María: En el proximo capi de el Colegio! "Hogsmead" ¡ESTO ES FUTBOL AL ROJO VIVO!

Mike: Sayo!


	3. la busqueda y los anuncios

María: Hoy comenzamos este capi para poder buscar a Mike ¡MIKE ¿DONDE ESTAS? esto de hacer la presentacion sola es un coñazo -.- y Andreína no piensa hacerla conmigo TT^TT ¡NECESITO RECUPERAR A MI HERMANO! ¡MICKEY!

Andreína: ¬¬

María: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5 ¡PERO! Tengo una teoria que nadie me la quita ¿porque Endo no se casa con Aki en ninguna verción del juego? ¡PUES PORQUE SE VA A DIVORCIAR. Y ¿porque Goenji es malo? PUES PORQUE ENDO SE CASO CON NATSUMI Y GOENJI SOLO BUSCA VENGARSE! Mjuju ¿a que eso no se lo esperaban?

Andreína: -.-

Maria: el capitulo de hoy se llama:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mario y Kazuki en la busqueda del amigo perdido<strong>_

_**En la fiesta:**_

María: -medio borracha- Lore, Lore, Macu, Macu

Ana: -borracha- Lore, Lore, Macu, macu

Cristy: SUBIDON! SUBIDON!

María: Lore, Lore, Macu, Macu

Todos: ^^U

Mario: espera...¿donde esta Mike? ¡NO LO VEO EN 5 HORAS!

Kazuki: tienes razón!

Mario y Kazuki: -se ven- MARIA NOS MATA SI SE ENTERA!

María: -borracha- enterarmeh deh queh?

Kazuki: que no encontr... -Mario le tapa la boca-

Mario: de nada de nada ^^U

Kazuki: mmh! Mmh!

María: valeh! Voh a la barra...-se va-

Ana: MARIO! -abraza a Mario- Teh quieroh muchoh primitoh

Mario: ahora si, esta borracha...-.- no hay nadie que nos ayude!

Endo: -borracho-MIREN! ES GOKU! -dice señalando a Goenji-

Fubuky: -borracho- tienes razon! Es Goku!

Kido: ¡¿Haruna? ¡¿que estas haciendo?

Haruna: -besando a Fudo-

Mario: ¿porque somos los unicos que no estan borrachos?

Kazuki: -azul- Mjuu Mjuu!

Mario: o lo siento tio -le destapa la boca-

Kazuki: -coje aire- Creo que el espacio tiempo necesitaba a alguien sobrio y nos a elegido a nosotros ¡SOMOS LOS ELEGIDOS!

Mario: seguro que tu tampoco estas borracho?

Kazuki: segurisimo

Mario: y que tendremos que hacer por ser los elegidos?

Kazuki: no se, ¿que se quedo pendiente en el anterior capitulo?

Mario y Kazuki: -se quedan pensando-

María: ¡¿DONDEH ESTASH MIKE?

Shin: KAZUKI! HERMANA!

Kazuki: QUE SOY UN CHICO! ÒWÓ

Mario: YA LO SE! Tenemos que buscar a Mike!

Kazuki: pero ¿porque?

Mario: No ves peliculas?

Kazuki: si, pero ¿porque tenemos que buscar a Mike SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!

Mark: ESTO EN EEUU NO PASABA!

Dylan: de esho estoy seguro amigo -abraza a Mark-

Mark: ahora tengo que llevar a este a su habitacion

María: Marky! -va a donde esta Mark- TE Ehstrañe mucho amigo!

Mark: ¿es que soy el unico sobrio? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE A LLEVAR A ESTA GENTE A SU HABITACION!

Kazuki: No, pero nosotros tenemos una mición

Mark: esa es una escuza para no ayudarme ¿Verdad? -.-

Mario: ¿como puedes pensar algo así de nosotros? ¡ME SIENTO INSULTADO! vamonos de aqui Kazuki

Kazuki: si, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer -se van-

_**En el pasillo de Hogwarts:**_

Mario: vale, tendremos que buscar a Mike para no tener que ayudar a Mark

Kazuki: -jugando con un PSP- si, ¿donde estará?

Mario: ¡¿Y PORQUE JUEGAS CON LA PSP?

Kazuki: es que tu eres más listo, ve y encuentra a Mike tu solo

Mario: si, claro -coje la PSP y la tira por la ventana (tengan encuenta que es el 7º piso)-

Kazuki: NOOOOOOOOOO! TT^TT todavía la estaba pagando

Mario: te fastidias, venga a buscar a Mike

Y así buscaron por todos los lugares reconditos del castillo hasta que en un aula vacia escucharon ruidos

Mike: NOO! NO! NOOOO!

Penélope: si, me invitaras al baile de Halloween!

Mike: NO PUEDO HACERLO!

Penélope: ¿porque? Si no lo haces no te dejare libre

Mike: pero es que tengo que llevar a mis hermanas al baile

Penélope: entonces si encuentro a una pareja para Andreína y para María ¿me invitarias?

Mike: si no tengo otra opción -dice encogiendose de hombros-

Penélope: -emocionada- VALE! Esperame, no invites a nadie yo conseguire pareja para ambas! -libera a Mike y se va corriendo-

Mike: LIBRE! SOY LIBRE!

Por fuera

Mario: ESO ME RECUERDA QUE NO TENGO PAREJA!

Kazuki: Yo voy con alguna de mis hermanas -.-

Mario: Ana me dijo que Furunade va a ir con su Oz y Shin creo que iba con Nagumo

Kazuki: ENTONCES IRIA SOLO!

Mike: Hola chicos!

Mario y Kazuki: -se van corriendo-

Mike: y a estos que les pasa? -.-U

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente: <strong>

_**Torre de Griffindor 7:00pm**_

McGonagall: aqui cuelgo cuando nos vamos a ir a Hogsmead

Shouko: Si, si, ¿ya podemos ir a dormir?

McGonagall: si es que yo no se que hacen ustedes por las noches

Cristy: Estudiar, McGonagall, nos la pasamos en la sala común estudiando para superar a los Ravenclaw

McGonagall: sigan así y dentro de poco empiezan las pruebas de Quidditch

Mike: -deslizandose por las escaleras- ¡¿PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH? ¡¿DONDE?

McGonagall: Sr Potter

Mike: digame Mike, que ya nos conocemos Minerva

McGonagall: señor Potter su tio no era así de insolente

Mike: si, si, ¿cuando son las pruebas?

McGonagall: después de Hogsmead

Mike: a vale!

_**En la Torre de Ravenclaw:**_

María: oooh mi cabeza

Ana: aaahi ¿donde estoy?

Alba: así que esto es la resaca?

María: no grites, creo que tenia posima anti-resaca en alguna parte -entra al baño y saca un liquido verde del espejo del baño- aqui esta le añade agua y se lo da a Ana, Alba, Haruna y Touko-

Haruna: ¿que hize yo anoche?

Touko: yo creo que estube con Tsuni

María: ojala que Mike no se entere de que tengo resaca...

_**En las cosinas de Huppelpuff**_

Andreína: ¡PERO QUE LES PASA!

Endo: No grites!

Shin: la resaca me ha dejado mal

Andreína: tendre que buscar a María...¿le quedara posion anti-resaca?

Aki: -viendo el tablon de anuncios- ¿Que es Hogsmead?

Andreína: -emocionada-¡¿YA VAMOS A HOGSMEAD?¡

Endo: Que no grites!

Andreína: Porfin! Voy a ir a Sortilegios Weasley!

Penélope: no era a Zonco?

Andreína: ERA Zonco, después George Weasley compró la tienda y le puso Sortilegios Weasley

_**Mazmorras de Slythering:**_

Kido: Fudo! ÒWÓ

Fudo: que ya te dije que no he echo na'

Mayu: Kido ¿puedes matar a Fudo más tarde? Me duele la cabeza!

Fudo: pero si solo bebiste 5 copas

Mayu: Y tu 15 ¿no te duele ni un poco?

Fudo: no, es la costumbre yo me entere de TODO lo que pasaba ayer en la fiesta

Natsumi: Hola chicos ^^

Mayu: Y que haces tu contenta? ¡¿QUE HAS ECHO?

Natsumi: no es bonito el amor? -tonta enamorada ¬¬-

Mayu: que hiciste?

Natsumi: Shuuja me ha invitado a la fiesta de Halloween ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Gran Comedor<strong>_

McGonagall: QUERIDOS ALUMNOS! HOY VOY A ANUNCIARLES! QUE EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN DEBEN DE SER EN PAREJAS! ¡LOS CHICOS INVITARAN A LAS CHICAS! COMO EN LA ANTIGUA OSANSA!

María: si es que ella no conoce más de eso -susurra para si misma-

McGonagall: Srta Potter ¿Algun problema?

María: Ya le he dicho que me llame María y no, ningun problema ^^

McGonagall: NO PUEDEN IR LOS DE 1º y 2º CURSO Y LOS QUE NO TENGAN PAREJA ESTARA DISPONIBLE LA BIBIBLIOTECA! GRACIAS! Y TAMBIEN HAN LLEGADO MÁS NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES...!

* * *

><p>María: ¡OH!<p>

Mike: ¬¬

María: Si! a Hogsmead el proximo capi ^^

Mike: Y YO ME INSCRIBIRE EN EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH!

María: si tienen un OC masculino recuerden invitar a alguien

Mike y María: SAYO! ^^

**PD: en el capi de GPTV no e han respondido a la pregunta de ¿cual fue elgentilisio en Tenerife hace 500 años? Recuerden que es por mensaje privado y el proximo viernes actualizo el de Arreglendo Inazuma eleven Go para dar tiempo a la llegada de Fubuky. Gracias por su espera**


	4. This is Halloween

María: -disfrazada de vampiro- Hola Todos!

Mike: -disfrazado Jack Sparrow- tu...¿te cambiaste de disfraz?

María: este es el especial de Halloween! YES!

Mike: tenemos una sorpresa para la banda que tocara en el fic

María: SE VAN A REIR!

Mike: apenas lo vi me dio algo...

María: es Halloween ¿que más querias?

Mike: ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Sala común de Ravenclaw:<strong>

María: -despertandose- hoy es...HALLOWEEN! -salta en la cama de Ana- DESPIERTA! DESPIERTA! ES HALLOWEEN!

Ana: NO ME DESPIERTES!

María: ¡¿NO SABES LO TARDE QUE ES? SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA!

Alba: por eso...que anoche tuvimos astronomia y nos acostamos a las doce

María: ¬¬

Haruna: no nos mires así! Es demasiado temprano y la fiesta es por la noche...

María: -se levanta y se dirije a la puerta-

Touko: ¿eh? A donde vas?

María: a despertar a Mickey ^^

Haruna: ¿en pijama?

Alba: es solo un camison que te llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas...

Ana: ¿y vas a ir con eso a Gryffindor casa de los pervertidos?

María: -se detiene y se da la vuelta.- primero tengo que cambiarme -.-

**Casa de Gryfindor:**

Todos: ZzzzzZzzz

María: -se adentra sigilosamente y...- A DESPERTARSE! QUE ES HALLOWEEN!

Mike: -se cae de la cama- NO GRITES ASÍ!

María: lo siento Mickey no lo volvere a hacer (María esta mintiendo XD)

Mike: más te vale ¬¬

María: tranquilo hermanito, no lo volvere a hacer ^^

Mike: ¿que haces así vestida? -viendo que Maía tenia unos shorts cortos y una camisa de tiras en vez del uniforme-

Maria: pues, que como hoy es Halloween no hay clases ^^

Kazuki: BIEN! TOMA YA!

Mike: ¬¬ y por eso me haces despertarme temprano?

Kazuki: es cierto que hora es?

Alba: -entra- las 6 y media -.-

María: bien, Mickey tu ve a llamar a Andre, Aki y todas la chicas de Huppelpuf y diles que estamos en la sala de los menesteres

Mike: ¿y porque yo?

María: porque yo lo digo ^^ Kazuki ve a llamar a Mayu y a Natsumi en Slythering

Kazuki: Señor, si señor!

María: soy una chica ¬¬

Kazuki: Señora, si señora!

María: y Mario, acompaña a Mickey que no me fio de él

Mario: ZzzzZzzz

María: ¿sigue durmiendo? ^^U

Ana: se duerme en todas partes...¬¬

En la sala de los Menesteres

María: se preguntaran ¿porque estamos aqui? ¿porque no esta ningun chico? ¿pero que se le a ocurrido a esta demente?

Andreína: yo me pregunto sobre la última

María: pues, vamos a arreglarnos, todas juntas comenzando por...AKI!

Aki: ¡¿QUE? ¿porque yo?

María: es que vas a ir con Endo y yo por el Endaki hago cualquier cosa! EL HIMNO DE LAS ENDAKIS COMIENZA POR: "Haras todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible porque Endo deje de ser un obseso del fútbol y se fije en la linda peliverda que esta a su lado"

Andreína: eso te lo acabas de inventar...

María: ME HAS QUITADO MI DISCURSO!

Alba: -vestida como acesora de belleza- Aki, ven sientate en esta silla, la secion va a comenzar

María: Cristy, dejo a Aoi en tus manos!

Cristy: vale! Aoi tenemos que hacer algo con tu pelo si te quieres disfrazar de diablesa

Aoi: Vamos Cristy! Que no hay tiempo! -se va corriendo con Cristy-

María: ese es el espiritu! Segunda regla de una Endaki "haras todo lo posible para que el error no se repita con Tenma y Aoi"

Andreína: tu dejate de inventar reglas ¬¬

María: Vamos Andre que la fiesta empieza a las 9!

Shin: ¿porque estas tan ansiosa? Es que acaso te gusta Mario?

María: NO! ¿que? No! Es solo un buen amigo ¿como puedes pensar eso?

Penélope: VAMOS MARÍA! QUE TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HACER!

María: SI! -se van-

Furunade: que exageradas... ¿verdad, Kagami?

Kagami: Si

Shin: l-le l-le le respondido la OZ? O.O ESTO TIENE QUE VERLO KAZUKI!

**A las 9 de la noche**

Fuera de la sala de los menesteres:

Mike: -vestido de el Joker- se nos hace tarde!

Mario: -de Jason Voorhees- son chicas, siempre tardan... ¿porque te disfrazaste del Jocker?

Mike: ¿porque te disfrazaste de un hombre que trabaja para una compañia de seguros?

Mario: ¬¬

Kazuki: -de Jack de pesadilla antes de navidad- Ya calmense ¿Endo de que se supone que estas disfrazado?

Endo: de arbitro ^^

Mike y Mario: ¬¬ era de esperarse...

**Los disfraces de los Chicos eran así: **

**Mike: Joker**

**Mario: Jason Voorhees**

**Kazuki: Jack de pesadilla antes de navidad**

**Jorge: Pirata**

**Endo: arbitro**

**Goenji: Goku**

**Tsurugi: ¡MINI GOKU!**

**Tenma: de arbitro de futbol junior XD**

**Fubuki: ...**

Mike: esto...¿Fubuky de que estas disfrazado? ^^U

Fubuky: de Hombre lobo ^^

Mario: y...¿el pelo?

Fubuky: soy un hombre lobo después de la luna llena ^^

Kazuki, Mike y Mario: es que es tan vago hasta para hacerse un disfraz...

**Sigo con los disfraces: **

**Tachimukai: Jugador profesional de fútbol**

**Fudo: Tabernero**

**Tsunami: Pirata**

**Hiroto: vampiro**

**Midorikawa: Helado gigante! XD**

**Toramaru: Diablo**

**Ichinose: Gangter**

**Mark: Rapero**

**Dylan: DJ**

**Kido: Superman**

**Nagumo: TULIPAN! No, es broma va disfrazado de Suzuno**

**Suzuno: de Nagumo**

**Y así muchos más...**

María: Chicos, ¿ya estan listos? -se abren las puertas de la sala de los menesteres y salen todas las chicas-

Chicos: -se les desencaja la mandibula-

Andreína: auch eso si duele...

Penélope: Mike! -va a abrazar a su pareja- Mike, vamos al baile ^^

**Disfraces de las chicas (pongo paginas para que se hagan una idea): **

**María: Chica de Salón**_ (http: / www. tienda de disfraces . e s /imagenes /productos/ Disfraz_ de _ chica _ salon _IA0 26LI_ )_

**Andreína: Diableza **_(http: / / www .carolanfiestas .com/ tienda/ images /large /articulos /disfraz -diablesa -rojo -282 3486_LR G .jpg)_

**Ana: Ángel **_(http:/ images x. com. co/ui/ 8/21/50 /12839 672 26_ 1189 821 50_ 1-Fo tos-de- -Disf raz-de-An _

**Alba: Poison Ivy **

**Mayu: Sally de pesadilla antes de navidad**

**Penélope: Dra. Harley Quinzel **_(__ht tp:/ lacri__ ticav .wordpress .com/200 9/08/harl ey-quinn-b atman-arkha m-asylum- character-artwo rk. jpg ?w=600& h= 776_

**Tsuki: Blair de Soul eater**

**Alicia: Jeirson el hombre de la cierra**

**Cristy: Mosquetera**_ht tp:/ __ticmi /im gs/nor mal/20 10/01/ 28/disf raz_mosq uet era. jpg_

**Midori: Mosquetera (el mismo en verde)**

**Akane: Mosquetera (el mismo en azul) (siempre tienen que haber tres mosqueteras XD)**

**Aoi: Fútbolista **

**Shin: muñequita gotica**

**Haruna: Tabernera **_(__http:/ /w__ ww .poster m/lami nas/ru b/5/ 5 61 27- M. jpg_

**Natsumi: Policia **_(ht tp:/ /ww end ade disfr ace s. Es/ imag enes/ produ ctos/Dis fraz_d e_po lic ia_IA0 01 LI_1 .jpg_

**Aki: Entrenadora de Fútbol **_(__ht tp: / divina__ pasi on.c om/w eb/si tes/defa ult/ fil es/53 083_ lg. jpg)_

**Touko: Pirata**_ (htt __p:/__ /ima ge__ / product_ima ges/5/1125/larg e-69963-Dis fraz-Pir ata-Mar ron-Mu jer. jpg)_

**Rika: Gangster **_(ht tp:/ /ww queluna /im g/p/166 -229-thi ckbox. jpg)_

**Ulvida: Vampiresa **

**Fuburra: Burra o lo que es igual de si misma**

**Y un monton más...**

Tsunami: WOW no pense que quedarían tan guapas

Todas: ¬¬ ¿como?

Tsunami: oh lo siento lo dije sin pensar

Kido: no lo estas arreglando...

Mario: no es la primera vez que te pasa esto Tsunami...

Mike: oh no, Andreína tu no vas así vestida, más te vale ir a cambiarte U.U y tu María tambien

María: Mike, solo voy de chica de Salon

Mike: ¡¿Y QUE HACIAN LAS CHICAS DE SALON EN LOS AÑOS 18? ¡¿DIME? ¡SE QUE LO SABES! Y NO ME DIGAS QUE NO!

María: ^^U calmate Mike... no pasa nada...

Mike: ¬¬

Mario: vamos al baile, es hora de irnos que vamos tarde ya quiero saber quien es el cantante!

María: no lo se ni yo, lo eligio McGonagall

Penélope: -coje del brazo a Mike- Mikey vamos a bailar mucho ¿verdad?

Mike: si...

Kazuki: e-estas muy b-bien Mayu ^/^

Mayu:t-tu tambien ^/^

Alba y Shin: -chocan las manos- esto se esta volviendo interesante XD

Furunade: -de la muerte- ¿que estan planeando ustedes dos?

Alba y Shin: nada, ¿que te hace pensar que estamos haciendo algo?

Furunade: Kagami y yo les estaremos vijilando -.-

Ana: Fubuky! -abraza a Fubuky- vamos al baile!

Suzuno: Tsuki, estas muy guapa

Tsuki: gracias Suzuno

Y así se fueron todos al baile en la Cueva de Aragog y empezo la fiesta

McGonagall: bueno, para elegir al cantante de este año necesite ayuda tuve que preguntar a muchas chicas muggles y me encontre con las compañeras de clase de María que me dijeron cual es el mejor cantante de vuestra generacion así que den un aplauso a ¡JUSTIN BIEBER!

Justin Bieber: Baby Baby baby ooh baby baby baby ooh

María: ¡¿QUE? Avada Kevadra!

Goenji: Kame, Kame, Kame... ¡AK-47! -dispara-

Mario: Gracias Goenji

Goenji: no me la den a mi, densela a María

María: no, densela a los Estados Unidos de america TT^TT

Mike: ¿desde cuando esto paso a ser una pelicula Américana?

María: XD Tranquilos tengo la verdadera banda del día esto solo fue para ver a Justin Barbie muerto (te reconforta) -se para en el escenario- DENLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A...LAS BRUJAS DE MACBETH! -todos apluden- su primera cancion es... THIS IS HALLOWEEN! -se baja del escenario y empiezan a cantar- Me encanta esa canción -termina-

McGonagall: muy bien! Y ahora Leila cantará: Rinne Rondo (opening de Vampire Knight)

Mike: -por un Walkie talkie- María, María ¿me oyes? Estoy en una 45C ¿me das permiso para actuar? cambio

María: -coje el Walkie Talkie- ¡¿QUE? ¿45C? -conjura unos vinoculares y mira a Andreína y a Toramaru- oh no, eso si que no -coje el Walkie Talkie- tiene permiso soldado Mike, cambio

Mike: gracias, cambio y corto -va corriendo donde esta Andreína y Toramaru y le salta encima a Toramaru- ESO NO! TORAMARU ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

Mario: ¿que es 45C?

María: Andreína dandole comida a Toramaru en la boca

Ana: ¿y por eso tanta cosa?

María: bueeeeeeno... si ^^

Fubuky: habeses me das un poco de miedo...

María: GRACIAS! Gracias Fubu-kun es el mejor alago que me han hecho -le abraza-

Fubuky: O.o Mario: eeeh María ¿quieres bailar?

María: VALE! -se va a bailar con Mario-

**Al otro lado de la fiesta**

Albus: ¿y entonces?

Midorikawa: -bebiendo Whisky- me dejo ¡hip! Pero...me dejo por quien menos creia ¡hip!

Albus: y a ti que te pasa?

Mark: pues que ya estaba invitada y no pudo venir conmigo ¡hip!

Midorikawa y Mark: -ven a la pista de baile- Y ALLI ESTA BAILANDO!

Albus: ustedes tienen problemas...

Midorikawa: ¿a ti no te gusta?

Albus: sería un poco extraño la verdad...

Mark: ¿porque lo dices?

Albus: en algunos lugares esta ilegal...

Midorikawa: ¿porque? Albus: pues porque es mi prima ^^

Midorikawa y Mark: O.O

**En otra parte:**

Andreína: MICHAEL SEVERUS POTTER! PARA DE PEGARLE A TORAMARU!

Penélope: Animos Mike! Animo! Tu puedes hasle un gancho! Si eso! Vamos Mickey!

Andreína: DEJA DE ANIMARLO QUE VA A MATAR A MI NOVIO!

Mike: ¡¿NOVIO? -ruge- ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! TORAMARU ES TU FIN!

Toramaru: AAAAAAH!

**Con Mayu y Kazuki**

Kazuki: quieres beber algo?

Mayu: emh si, vale ^/^

**Con Shin y Alba**

Shin: -con unos vinoculares- van bien

Alba: -le quita los vinoculares- esta union será una de las más importantes, así dejaran de molestarnos

Shin: -se dan la mano- es un gusto hacer negocios con usted

Alba: el gusto es mio

Dylan: Soy el unico que no se entera de lo que estan haciendo?

Nagumo: ¿no lo ves? Alba y Shin quieren juntar a sus hermanos para ser familia o por lo menos quitarselos de encima

Dylan: aaaah claro...

**Con María y Mario**

Mario: hay algo que quería decirte desde que empezamos a bailar

María: ¿si? ¿que es?

Mario: ¿que haces con con vinoculares?

María: vijilar a Andreína y Toramaru

Mike: -por el Walkie Talkie- ALERTA 2378F!

María: ¡¿2378F? ESO SIGNIFICA QUE...¡¿ESTAN DE NOVIOS? ALLA VOY! Lo siento Mario pero tengo que ayudar a mi hermano -se va corriendo.-

Mario: tambien había otra cosa, y es que me gus...¿a donde se fue? -mira hacia todos lados-

**Shin y Alba**

Shin: estan muy cortados...

Alba: hay que darles un empujon ¿donde esta María?

Shin: pegandole a Toramaru...

Alba: pues la necesitamos! VAMOS! -van a buscar a María y la lleva a rastras-

María: sueltenme! Tengo que matar a ese!

Shin: te soltamos si nos ayudas en algo ¿vale?

María: vaaaale...

Alba: Mayu y Kazuki no estan progresando... uno dice algo y el otro se sonroja pero ¡NO PASA DE ALLI!

María: dejenlo en mis manos -saca la varita- o si, estos necesitan algo de ACCION! -apunta a Mayu y hace que se caiga encima de Kazuki- humor! -ambos se rien de que Mayu se cayera- Y romance! -Kazuki se hacerca a Mayu y se besan-

Shin y Alba: -aplauden- ERES UN GENIO!

María: gracias, gracias! Inteligencia de Ravenclaw, denle las gracias a Rowena Ravenclaw muchas gracias. Con permiso me voy a seguir matando a Toramaru -se va- MIKE NO ACABES CON EL SIN MI!

Shin y Alba: ^^U

**Con Mayu y Kazuki**

Kazuki y Mayu: -se separan- O/O

Mayu: creo...creo que Alba me llama

Kazuki: y...y a mi Mario me esta buscando

Mayu y Kazuki: ADIOS!

**En el despacho de McGonagall**

McGonagall: AGREDIR A UN ALUMNO! Y APARTE EL NOVIO DE VUESTRA HERMANA!

Mike: lo sentimos...

María: no lo volveremos a hacer McGonagall: ¿que dicen? Si han hecho la mejor representación de una guerra magica! Quiero que lo hagan para los niños de primero

María y Mike: Gracias, Minerva, no la desepcionaremos!

**En la fiesta: **

McGonagall: y ahora decidiremos al ganador del concurso al disfraz más terrorifico!

Neville: Y EL GANADOR ES...!

McGonagall y Neville: FUYUKA KUDO!

Fuyuka: o gracias, muchas gracias

McGonagall: y cuentanos ¿cuanto gastaste en tu disfraz?

Fuyuka: nada, lo llevo todo el año

Todos: O.O

María: no se porque...pero, no me extraña...

McGonagall: O.O

Albus: -le pregunta a Midorikawa- ¿entonces es haci todos los días?

Midorikawa: las 24 horas, 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año

Albus: Oh, pobres...

**Las 4 de la mañana**

María: -bosteza- que sueño...

Mario: Vamos, ¿te acompaño a tu sala común?

María: vale ^^

Mike: ¿donde esta Andreína?

Penélope: en la enfermería cuidando de Toramaru

Mike: cierto! No me acordaba...

Kazuki: y...¿yo donde voy?

Shin: hasta luego Alba, tenemos que intentar que estos dos esten juntos más a menudo

Alba: si, no lo dudes

**En las entradas de las salas comunes: **

**Ravenclaw:**

María: Gracias por acompañarme Mario-kun

Mario: de nada

Puerta de la sala: Ni lo puedes ver, ni vives sin el

María: pues...¿el aire? -la puerta se abre- Gracias otra vez Mario ^^ -le da un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos mañana -entra y se cierra la puerta-

Mario: O/O

Ana: Eh! Mario? Que haces aqui?

Mario: O/O

Fubuky: pues nada -le da un beso a Ana- adios Ana ^^

Mario: Ò.Ó ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO FUBUKY?

Ana: voy a proibirle que siga estando con

Mike...le da malas influencias

Puerta de la sala: ¿quien es algo y nada a la vez?

Ana: el pez ¡ADIOS FUBUKY!

Fubuky: -siendo perseguido por Mario- ADIOS!

Dylan: ¿que te pasa?

Fubuky: ¡¿ES QUE NO LO VEZ?

Dylan: Adios Alba, no vemos mañana -le da un beso-

Alba: ^^

Puerta: En el mar no me mojo, en las brazas no me quemo, en el aire no me caigo y me tienes en los labios

Alba: La letra A ¡Adios Dylan ^^!

Dylan: adios!

**Huppelpuff: **

Mike: Adios Penélope -le da un beso muy cerca de los labios y se va- Penélope: -entra corriendo a su sala- KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shin: ¡¿PORQUE GRITAS?

Penélope: Mickey!

Shin: esta loca...yo voy a dormir... -se va-

**Ravenclaw:**

Fubuky: AAAAH! MARIO NO ME MATES!

Mario: TE VOY A MATAR!

Dylan: MARIO DETENTE SABES QUE NO QUIERES HACER ESTO!

Mike: ¿nani? -les ve- ¿que ocurre?

Mario: ESE DE ALLI! A BESADO A MI PRIMA!

Mike: ahora va a ser que Andreína tenía razon y eso de los celos se pega. Mario, vamos a la sala común mañana tendras más fuerza para matarle

Mario: tienes razon... ese desgraciado no se lo merece

Mike: ¿y tu que hacias cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw? ¬¬

Mario: eeeeeh nada ^^

Mike: ¬¬

**Gryffindort: **

Cristy: Adios Kaiji ^^ lo he pasado muy bien

Kaiji: -le besa-

Cristy: O/O

Mike: -les ve- ÒWÓ ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO CON MI INOCENTE PRIMITA?

Cristy: no, no es lo que piensas...

Mike: ¡SI LE HAS HECHO ALGO TE MATO! ¿me entendiste?

Kaiji: s-si

Mark: -borracho, le susurra al oido de Kaiji- tu tranquilo amigo, algun día dejará de ser tan celoso y en ese momento yo me ire con María

Mike: ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?

Mario: -apuntando en una libreta- matar a Mark

Midorikawa: -tambien borracho- y yo tambien me ire con ella otra vez y así no volverá a ser como cuando salía con ella, que me perseguía cada dos por tres

Mario: -apuntando- y a Midorikawa

Mike: ¡¿Y TU QUE HAS DICHO CABEZA DE HELADO?

Kazuki: ATENLE! QUE MATA LES MATA! Necesito sedante!

Mike: ¿y tu que haces tan gracioso?

Mario: si, ¿que le has hecho a Mayu?

Kazuki: -con una sonrisa boba- pues nos hemos besado en la fiesta...

Mike: CUENTANOSLO!

Kazuki: te pareces más a tu hermana de lo que crees...

Mike: si ya lo se ¡CUENTA! -y Mark, Midorikawa y Kaiji se fueron sigilosamente para no llamar la atencion de Mike-

Cristy: cuenta, cuenta

Furunade: ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MAYU?

Mario: ¿y tu de donde saliste?

Furunade: ya estaba aqui, solo que tenía la capa de invisibilidad para espiarles

Mike: Vamos! Cuenta!

* * *

><p>María: y aqui termina el capitulo<p>

Mike: pues la verdad, te lo curraste...

María: escribía para eliminar el extres de lo examenes...

Mike: ¡¿14 PAGINAS?

María: ya te dije estres...

Mike: ¿cuales fueron las notas?

María: no me acuerdo... a ver... en mates un 7, en lengua un 6,75, en tecnología un 9,75, y en Inglés un 7 ¿por? Mike: -.- pues mis notas son...mates 4,5, lengua 3,25, tecno 5 y en Ingles 2...

María: Jajajajajaja te he ganado!

Mike: U.U

María: Sayo ^^


	5. Quidditch 1º parte

_**Maria: Bonjour! **_

_**Mike: que tal? Estamos aqui reunidos para lo más importante...el unico...el inigualable...el mejor...**_

_**María: EL CAPI DE LAS PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH!**_

_**Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, no tampoco Harry Potter**_

_**María: Inazuma eleven le pertenece a la compañia de juegos de Level 5 ÒWÓ y Harry Potter le pertenece a la genialisima, unica y mi gran idolo JK Rowling**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sala común de Griffindort:<strong>

María: -acostada en el sofá leyendo-

Mike: -bajando por las escaleras- OH NO! OTRA VEZ NO! ¡PERO SI YA TE LA PASAS MÁS AQUI QUE EN TU PROPIA SALA!

María: eh? Dijiste algo? Estoy esperando a Cristy, que Kaiji le ha invitado a salir

Mike: ¡¿OTRA VEZ? Es que no habíamos quedado en que no dejaríamos que no le hicieran daño?

María: es Hamano ambos le conocemos, no haría daño ni a una mosca y menos a Cristy... además la he entrenado bien -orgullosa-

Mike: ¬¬ más te vale...

Cristy: Mike-nii ya llego María-nee?

María: aqui estoy Cristy! -se levanta- venga tenemos que arreglarte para la cita

Cristy: HAI! ESTOY TA EMOCIONADA! Kaiji me lo pidio ayer hoy es nuestra primera cita

María: KYA! QUE ROMANTICO! -suben-

Mike: ¬¬ solo me queda una persona normal en mi familia, Andreína...

Mario: -bajando- ¿que haces Mike?

Mike: que mi hermana se la pasa más aqui que en su sala común -.-... y que he perdido a casi toda mi familia

Kazuki: Mike! ¿sabes lo que me dijo Mayu?

Mike: ¿el que?

Kazuki: que Andreína esta saliendo con Toramaru

Mike: ¡¿QUE? No puedo soportar tantas cosas en un día -se sienta-

María: -saliendo corriendo de la habitación de Cristy- ¡MIKE! ME HA LLEGADO UNA CARTA DE KAREN! DICE QUE VIENE AL COLE CON SILVIA!

Mike: -le cuesta respirar- es mi fin... si apenas podía con Penélope...

Mario: ¿quien es Karen?

María: es la otra fan de Mickey -saltando mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¡¿NO ES EMOCIONANTE?

Mike: no puedo tener más sorpresas el día de hoy... ya esto es serio...

Andreína: -entra a la sala- ¡VAN A APLAZAR EL ESTRENO DE POTTERMORE!

Mike: Me...muero...no...no...respiro...

María: -ahorcando a Mike- NOOOOOOOOO! NO! ¡¿PORQUE? DEBIMOS HABERNOS CREADO LA CUENTA BETA! ¡¿PORQUE NO NOS ENTERAMOS EN JUNIO? ¡¿PORQUEEEEE?

Cristy: me voy -con un vestido violeta- como me veo?

Mike: bien...

Cristy: ¿que te pasa? Estas muy palido

Mike: nada...nada...

María: adios Cristy! -Cristy se va- Ahora va a comezar la temporada de Quidditch ¿quieres jugar?

Endo: ¿que es el Quidditch?

María: FUERA DE AQUI MALDITO MUGGLE!

Endo: ¿que es un Muggle?

María: ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡¿DONDE HE DEJADO MI VARITA? ¡AVADA KEDVRA! -le cojen- SUELTENME! SUELTENME!

**En el campo de Quidditch: **

María: bien, muy bien lo estan asiendo muy bien! Endo tienes que cojer más la quafflel! Mike LE SNITCH ESTA AL OTRO LADO! Mario dale un golpe a la bludgert! KAZUKI TIRA LA QUAFFEL O NO SE ANOTARAN GOLES!

Cory: los estas entrenado muy bien

María: CORY! ¡¿donde estabas? Que primero tienes que elegir a tus jugadores para las pruebas de Ravenclaw!

Cory: claro, y así saber a lo que te enfrentas ¿no? -dice con una sonrisa picara-

María: XD

Mario: ÒWÓ -rompe lo que tenia en las manos y saca un libreta- matar a Cory

Mike: ÒWÓ ese chico... es hombre mue... OH PERO SI ES CORY! HOLA CORY! ^^

Cory: vale... -toca un pito- piiiiiii vamos a empezar con las pruebas, los que quieren ser cazadores primero ¡VENGA! -se ponen Goenji, Kazuki, Fubuky, Cristy - muy bien, intenten meterme un gol -Cory se pone en el arco- Tsunami! Tu primero!

**Al final de las pruebas**

Cory: bien, voy a decir los elegidos el equipo de este año seran:

**Capitan: Cory Stue**

**Buscador: Mike Potter**

Mike: BIEN! PORFIN!

Mario: ¿cuanto llevabas buscando ese puesto?

Mike: tres años TT^TT

**Cazadores: Kazuki, Goenji, Fubuky y Cristy**

Kazuki: LO HE CONSEGUIDO!

Maria: felicidades ^^

**Golpeadores: Mario Mizanin y Cory Stue**

Mario: BIEN! Lo consegui!

Mike: ahora podrás pegar con la bludgert a quien quieras

Mario: TT^TT mi sueño hecho realidad

**Guardian: Tsunami**

Cory: ya esta, ya tienes el campo libre...

María: BIEN! PORFIN! LAS PRUEBAS PARA EL EQUIPO DE RAVENCLAW EMPIEZAN EN 3...2...1...YA! -aparecen Alba, Ana, Haruna, Touko, Mark (si, fue elegido en Ravenclaw), Rose Weasley y Ulvida.-

Cory: ¡¿porque mi equipo no hace lo mismo? ¡YO TENGO QUE ROGARLES PARA QUE VENGAN A ENTRENAR!

María: Muy bien chicas y chico, QUIERO QUE ENTRENEN ESTE AÑO VOLVEREMOS A GANAR LE A GRIFFINDORT ¡¿VERDAD?

Equipo de Ravenclaw: HAI! -empiezan a entrenar-

Cory: tienes un buen equipo

María: lo se

Cory: ¿donde estubiste en Halloween? Quería invitarte a la fiesta

María: estube con Mario ^^

Cory: ¿quien?

Mario: YO!

Cory: -le ignora- y ¿quieres venir a Hogsmead conmigo?

Mike: NO TIENE NINGUN PROBLEMA!

Mario: _¬¬ y ahora decide dejar su etapa sobre-protectora? ESTO ES TRAICION!_

Mike: _Y así me ganaré la confienza del capitan y podre ser el capitan el año que viene ^^_

María: me gustaría pero quede en acompañar a Cristy a comprar un vestido ¿porque no el sigueinte?

Cory: claro, sin problemas ^^

María: me voy a entrenar -se sube a la escoba-

**Capitana: María Potter**

**Buscador: Rose**

**Cazadores: Ulvida, Haruna, Touko y Mark**

**Guardian: Alba**

**Golpeadores: María y Ana**

**Casa de Huppelpuf**

Andreína: que impasiente estoy por el partido de Quidditch del Domingo

Penélope: ¿porque?

Shin: ¿y cuando jugamos nosotros?

Andreína: El siguiente Domingo ^^

**Capitana: Shin Imadori**

**Buscador: Penélope**

**Golpeadores: Shin y Chizuru**

**Cazadores: Aki, Kogure, Tachimukai y Fuburra**

**Guardian: Endo Mamoru**

Shin: recuerdenme ¿porque les elegi a ustedes de equipo?

Chizuru: porque fuimos los unicos en presentarnos

Shin: cierto -.-

**Casa de Slythering:**

Mayu: ¿cuando jugamos? -viendo el tablon de anuncios-

Natsumi: el Sábado y voy a jugar contra Shuji ^^

Mayu: querras decir Shuuja

Natsumi: yo le digo Shuji

(Y así se descubrió porque Goenji se puso ese nombre cuando se volvió malo/ Mike: ES CIERTO! Nosotros habíamos puesto a ese nombre en uno de nuestros fics/ María: eso significa que Level 5 se a copiado de nosotros ^^ -se ponen a saltar y a cantar-)

Kido: ¿como esta el equipo? ¡NUESTRO PRIMER OPONENTE ES GRIFFINDORT!

Fudo: si, dicen que es un oponente fuerte

Albus: pues hemos entrenado lo suficiente, aunque todavía hay que intentar que Scor no piense en mi prima a cada rato

Scorpius: -pensando en Rose y suspira-

**Capitan: Albus Potter**

**Buscador: Albus Potter**

**Guardian: Scorpius Malfoy**

**Cazadores: Natsumi, Kido, Fudo, Demonio Strada**

**Golpeadores: Mayu y Desta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 10:00 pm<strong>

**Casa de Griffindort**

Mike: -se despierta- Hoy es nuestro primer partido contra Slythering ¡QUE BIEN! ¿que hora es? -ve la hora- O.O EL PARTIDO ES A LAS 12! Y NO HEMOS COMIDO! -le tira un zapato a Mario-

Mario: OYE!

Mike: HAY QUE DESPERTARSE! VENGA! ARRIBA! -dirijiendose a la cama de Kazuki para despertarle-

Mario: no es tan... -ve el reloj- GOENJI DESPIERTATE! FUBUKY LEVANTATE Y DEJA DE PENSAR EN MI PRIMA PERVERTIDO BIPOLAR!

Fubuky y Goenji: ya vamos, ya vamos...-se levantan-

Cory: -abre la puerta de una patada y la tira- LEVANTENSE TODOS!

**Casa de Slythering**

Albus: claro que les ganaremos, los Griffindorts tienen fama de valientes, vagos y pervertidos U.U si, si

Scorpius: Rose~~

Albus: QUE DEJES DE PENSAR EN MI PRIMA!

Mayu: tranquilo, si piensa en ella le tirare una bludgert

Albus: no me esperaba menos de ti

Natsumi: Juego contra Goenji ^^

Kido: si ganamos hoy jugaremos contra el que gané mañana

Shin: -con otro aspecto (es metamorfomaga)- si tienen razon ¿cual sería entonces nuestra tecnica?

Fudo: ¿quien eres tu?

Natsumi, Mayu y Albus: ES UNA ESPIA! -la tiran fuera de la sala común- Y NO VUELVAS! -cierran-

**En el Campo de Quidditch:**

Andreína: Y ESTAN SALIENDO AL CAMPO LOS JUGADORES DE GRIFFINDORT! ANIMO MIKE! ESTE AÑO LA COPA ES VUESTRA!

McGonagall: ANDREÍNA!

Andreína: LO SIENTO PROFESORA! DE QUIEN SERÁ LA COPA ESTE AÑO? GRIFFINDORT LLEVA PERDIENDO DESDE LA SALIDA DE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ¡¿SERA CORY STUE UN BUEN CAPITAN?

McGonagall: ¡ANDREÍNA! CALLATE Y COMENTA EL PARTIDO!

Andreína: PERDON! Es que algunos tienen unos nervios...¡Y AHORA EL QUIPO DE SLYTHERING! CON SU CAPITAN ALBUS POTTER MI PRIMO! HIJO DEL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER, EL ES ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER-WEASLEY! ¡¿QUIEN GANARÁ ESTE PARTIDO?

* * *

><p><em><strong>María: -comiendo palomitas- ¡¿QUIEN GANARÁ? TENGO QUE SABERLO!<strong>_

_**Mike: voten por su equipo favorito! Empiezan las apuestas!**_

_**María: en el proximo capi el partido contra Slythering**_

_**Mike: esto es Quidditch al rojo vivo!**_

_**María: PD: tengo una teoria de porque Goenji es malo pero me da un poco de miedo ¿y si fue que Yuuka murió? NO LO PERMITO! NO! NO! NOOO! NO!**_


	6. Quidditch 2º parte

María: Nuevo Capi y Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...

Mike:Que empieze el capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Campo de Quiditch<strong>

Andreína: Y MARIO LE DA UN GOLPE A LA BLUDGERT PERO OH NO! HA FALLADO Y LE DA A CORY STUE! Y CORY STUE SE ESTA CALLENDO DE LA ESCOBA, SUERTE QUE ESTABA CERCA DEL SUELO!

Mario: Si, que suerte ¬¬

Cristy: No vengas ahora con los celos! ¡ESTAMOS EN UN PARTIDO!

Mario: Pero...!

Mike: QUE TENEMOS UN JUGADOR MENOS!

Andreína: YA VAN 4 HORAS DE PARTIDO! Y NADIE A COGIDO LA SNITCH! ¿Quien la cogera antes? Mike o Albus?

Albus: preparate primito

Mike: lo mismo digo

Andreína: ESTAMOS 500 PUNTOS DE GRIFFINDOR Y 550 DE SLYTHERING! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE CAZADORES SON ESOS? SON UNOS BESTIAS! ¡ANIMO CRISTY!

Mike: YA LA VEO! -va a donde esta la snitch pero Albus tambien la ve-

Albus: Slythering ganará este año

Mike: NO! Será Griffindort!

Kazuki: deja ya de hablar y cogela!

Mayu: ANIMO ALBUS!

Kazuki: -celoso- NO DEJES QUE LA COGA O TE MATO ¡¿ME OYES? TE-MA-TO

Andreína: Y FUBUKY HA MARCADO OTRO ARO! ¡510 a 550!

María: VAMOS GRIFFINDOR!

Ana: quiero enfrentarme con Fubuky ^^

María: aun tenemos que ganar a Huppelpuff

Andreína: Y MARIO LE HA DADO UN GOLPE A UNA BLUDGERT QUE IBA DIRECTO A GOENJI!

Mario: lastima que ya se fue Cory...

Goenji: ¿A quien quieres impresionar?

Mario: O/O ¿Q-que? A nadie!

Goenji y Fubuky: si, claaaaro

Mario: Ustedes dediquense a meter goles

Andreína: GOL DE SLYTHERING! BIEN HECHO NATSUMI!

Goenji: Mi novia no me puede ganar!

Fubuky: ¿ya son novios?

Goenji: si, pero ella aun no lo sabe

Mario y Fubuky: ^^U

Andreína: Y MICHAEL SEVERUS POTTER A COGIDO LA SNITCH! GRIFFINDORT GANA! 660 a 560!

Bajan todos de sus escobas

Mike: GANAMOS!

Fubuky: ¡LO SABÍA!

Kaiji: felicidades Cristy -le da un beso-

Mike: TU...!

Mario: dejale divertirse...

Maria: MARIO! FELICIDADES! -salta a sus brazos-

Mike: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...¡ESTO DE CONTAR HASTA DIEZ NO FUNCIONA!

Penélope: Felicidades Mikey!

María: ahora toca la fiesta de celebración!

**Sala Comun de Griffindort:**

Todo el mundo saltaba y brincaba. Era un desastre total peor que un partido Madrid-Barça cuando a ganado tu favorito.

Mike: -montado en una mesa- HEMOS GANADO! SOMOS LOCH MEJORESH! -he dicho que borracho?-

Mario: tengo que decirte una cosa María

María: si?

Mario: Me...-cierra los ojos y se empieza a dar animos- Tu me...TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! O/O

María: O/O ¿de...de verdad?

Mario: si, pero si tu no me quie...-María le cayó con un beso largo pero se tienen que separar por falta de ¡OXIGENO!RESPIREN QUE O SI NO ME MUERO!- ...res

María: ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

Mario: Si O/O ¿quieres ser mi novia?

María: Claro -se siguen besando-

Mike: ¡¿QUE PASHA AQUI? -le ignoran-

**Con Kazuki y Mayu**

Mayu: Felicidades Kazuki, ha ganado el peor

Kazuki: querras decir el mejor

Mayu: no

Kazuki: ^^U -la mira- esto... Mayu

Mayu: ¿Si?

Kazuki: ya se que el otro día en la fiesta de Halloween nos dimos un beso, y se que fue un axidente pero quiero decirte que fue el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida y...¡ME GUSTAS! O/O

Mayu: O/O y-yo... Kazuki, yo...

Kazuki: Ya se, ya se, no me quieres pero quero que sepas que eres...eres la persona más importante de mi vida

Mayu: Kazuki yo tambien te quiero ^^

Kazuki: en serio? -la besa-_ "Esa galleta no se equivocaba"_

**Con Alba y Shin: **

Alba: Ojetivo conseguido!

Shin: Si, es que somos las mejores

Alba: a que fue buena idea ponerle a Kazuki esta mañana en una galleta de la fortuna que iba a "ser correspondido en sus sentimientos" Si es que eso solo se nos ocurre a nosotras

Shin: SI! Jajajajajaja

Andreína: ¿Que estan haciendo?

Shin: Mira! -le señala a Mayu y a Kazuki que estaban besandose en un sofá de la sala común en una esquinita de por ahi-

Andreína: Wow

**Con María y Mario**

Mike: MARIO! -le va a dar un puñetazo-

Mario: NO ME MATES! -coje a Endo- Protegeme cabeza de balón! -lo pone entre Mike y él y Endo sale volando con el golpe-

Penélope: ANIMO MIKE! ANIMO! -vestida de animadora-

Karen: DAME UNA M! DAME UNA I! DAME UNA C! DAME UNA K! DAME UNA E! Y DAME UN Y! ¡¿QUE DICE? MICKEY! MICKEY! -vestida de animadora-

María: y ustedes que hacen animando a Mike ¡SI LE VA A MATAR!

Mike: VAS A MORIR! -le dice a Mario que esta acostado en el suelo pidiendo clemencia-

María: MICHAEL SEVERUS WEASLEY POTTER

Mike: No me mates! -se va-

**El Sábado siguiente:**

Ya todos se habían enterado del reciente noviazgo de Mario y María. Todos (exepto Midorikawa y Mark) dijeron que se alegraban por ellos y además que ya se lo esperaban (exeto Midorikawa y Mark) Tambien estaban diciendole a Mario que habían tenido un gran placer en conocerle y que irian a su funeral (Mike no se veía por allí desde la anterior semana ya que estaba planeando un MAGNIFICO plan)

Porfin había llegado el día del partido Huppelpuff v/s Ravenclaw y todos estaban emocionados. La casa de las serpientes y la de los leones animaban a ambos equipos mientras que las aguilas y los ¿mapaches? ¿hurones? ¿comadrejas? Lo que sea estaban muy ansiosos y temerosos por saber el resultado que significaría ir o no ir a la final de Quidditch y poder jugar contra el equipo de Griffindor.

Por otro lado nadie se acordaba del pobre Cory Stue que estaba herido en la enfermería por el golpe de un bludgert "accidental" enviada por Mario.

**Enfermería: **

-Hola? Hay alguien? María? ¡¿MARIA? -dice Cory

-Hola!

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?

-Soy Fuyuka, estoy aqui porque me han tirado de un...

-No me importa ¿Has visto a María? Estoy seguro que fue la primera en venir a visitarme

-Pues, no no la he visto como te decia me tiraron de un edi...

-Ya te dije que no me importa! -dice Cory perdiendo la pasiencia- Me voy! Voy a buscar a María -se va-

-Otro que se va...

**En el Gran Comedor:**

No pregunten, pero impresionantemente se había hecho un desastre en el Gran Comedor si quieren descubrirlo mirad:

-HARRY POTTER ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE CREPUSCULO! -dice María

-QUE NO! QUE CREPUSCULO TIENE UN MEJOR ARGUMENTO! -dice Andreína

-A SI? "You are my life now" ("Eres mi vida ahora"). Woah. ¡Qué intenso! Harry y Ginny están enamorados tanto como Ron y Hermione, pero no es necesario dejar a todo el resto. ¡Puedes tener también otras personas en tu vida! ¿Sabes? Además, Hermione se defiende, pelea, es inteligente. Es un personaje más moderno que la simple mujer bonita que hay que rescatar, nos da un mejor ejemplo que hay que luchar para conseguir las cosas y no solo esperar que tu príncipe azul te rescate. El personaje de Bella, en cambio, ha disgustado los grupos feministas, porque es la típica doncella en peligro de los cuentos de hadas: no hace nada, sólo enamorarse.

-PERO TENEMOS MÁS NOMBRES RAROS! MIRA RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN!

-Tambien vienes con eso? Pues Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore SE RIE EN SU TUMBA!

-^^U -todos les estaban viendo con una gotita y en ese momento entra Mike-

-Eh? ¡OTRA VEZ NO! -dice corriendo hasta la salida- MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO! SALVENCE QUIEN PUEDA! -al ver que empezaban a tirarse silla y mesas todos salieron en estampida huyendo de la discución de ambas hermanas-

**En el recibidor**

-Bien, estamos salvados -dice Mario

-¿Estamos todos? -dice Kazuki y los empieza a contar

-FALTA UNO! -dice Ana después de haberlos contado dos veces

-Habra sido una gran persona -Mike se quita el sombrero- hagan un minuto de silencio

-O pero si era Endo -dice Fubuky

-A pues no pasa nada

**En el Comedor**

-¡MAMÁ! SALVAME -grita Endo- UNA SILLA! AAAAAH! NOOOOOOOO!

-QUE CREPUSCULO ES MEJOR!

-NO! QUE ES HARRY POTTER!

**Fuera**

-¿Y como empezó la pelea? -pregunta Mike

-Pues, que Andreina dijo que quería ir a EEUU a ver a los Cullen -dice Alba

-¿Pero los Cullen no son familiares suyos?-dice Penélope

-Pues... son nuestros primos o algo así ^^U somos sobrinos de Renneesme cuando se casó con el tío Jacob porque nosotros somos 1/4 Black aunque tambien somos primos de Renesme porque Bella es hermana de Tío Harry es algo...complicado ^^U

-OOOH :O

-Pero siguen peleandose por esas cosas...-dice Mike- Esto va a ser interesante, mañana es el partido Huppelpuff vs Ravenclaw, y siempre hacen apuestas esas dos cuando se pelean ^^ la última vez ganó Andreína y pudimos ir a Francia en vez de Japón -salen Andreína y María-

-VALE! SI GANO YO NOS IREMOS A FORKS EN NAVIDADES! -grita Andreína

-Y SI GANO YO IREMOS A LA MADRIGERA! -grita María y se van ambas por su lado

-Interesante...-dice Mike- O vamos a Forks o a la Madrigera

**Domingo**

**Partido Huppelpuff vs Ravenclaw 10.30 am**

-ESTAMOS AQUI REUNIDOS EN EL PARTIDO HUPPELPUFF Vs RAVENCLAW ¡¿QUIEN GANARÁ? ¡ANIMO HUPPELPUFF!

-ANDREÍNA! -grita la profesora Sprout y McGonagall

-AQUI ESTAN SALIENDO LOS EQUIPOS! Los capitanes se dan la mano (María y Shin) y empieza el partido! ENDO A LOGRADO DETENER UNA QUAFFLE! PERO UNA BLUDGERT ENVIADA POR MARÍA LE DA DE LLENO EN LA CABEZA Y SE TAMBALEA EN SU ESCOBA! ¡¿SERÁ QUE LOS BALONAZOS DE GOENJO LE HAN SERVIDO PARA HACER SU CABEZA MÁS DURA?

-La proxima te daré! -le grita María a Endo

-Lo dudo!

-Y SIGUEN JUGANDO Y GOL DE...!

* * *

><p>Mike: ¿porque? ¡¿PORQUE LO CORTAS POR LA MEJOR PARTE? ¡¿QUIEN COGIO LA SNITCH?<p>

María: ^^ quiero por lo menos llegar a los 35 reviews

Mike: ¿quienes quieren que ganen?

María y Mike: EMPIEZAN LAS APUESTAS!

Andreína: QUE CREPUSCULO ES MEJOR!

María: NO! HARRY POTTER TIENE LE DA MIL VUELTAS!

Andreina: ¡QUE NO!

María: ¡¿ASÍ? DIME ALGUN ARGUMENTO!

Andreína: que...HARRY POTTER ES PALIDO Y FEO!

María: Y EDWARD CULLEN ES UN VAMPIRO PALIDUCHO! Y ADEMÁS ESTA MUERTO! DEBÍO MORIR A LOS 18 AÑOS POR LA GRIPE ESPAÑOLA DEL AÑO 1900!

Mike: dejenlo ya...¬¬

María y Andreína: NO!

Mike: Sayo!


	7. Final de Quidditch

María: Hola, Hola!

Mike: Inazuma eleven (NO) nos pertenece

María: solo me pertenece Mike que es un OC auqnue yo y Andreína tambien somos Ocs

Harumaru-chan: dejen de hablar sobre su origen y anuncien el capitulo!

María y Mike: HAI! JEFA!

Mike: En este capi las finales de Quidditch

* * *

><p>Andreína: ...GOL DE RAVENCLAW MARÍA A MARCADO!<p>

Kazuki: ¿ella no era golpeadora?

Mike: ¬¬ siempre hace lo mismo... se pone en una posición y después se cambie U.U segun ella es el factor sorpresa

Mario: bueno, no debe ser tan buena de cazadora ¿no? -ve a Mike negando-

María: Haruna! -le pasa la Quaffle-

Andreína: ¡Y HARUNA A METIDO UN GOL! ESOS SON 20-0 ANIMO HUPPELPUFF PODEMOS VENCERLES!

Shin: ENDO MÁS TE VALE PARAR LA SIGUIENTE ¿ME CAPTAS?

Endo: S-si

Andreína: QUE ESTA EN JUEGO IR A FORKS!

María: Y A LA MADRIGUERA!

Alba: -bosteza- que aburrido...-.-

Andreína: AKI TIENE LA QUAFFLE Y SE DIRIJE A EL ARO!

Alba: Vamos Aki! Mete un gol!

Aki: pero si es tu propia porteria!

Alba: es que haci estará más divertido!

Aki: ^^U

María: VAMOS ROSIE! DEMUESTRALE QUIEN PUEDE!

Andreína: ROSE WEASLEY Y PENÉLOPE VAN A LOGRAR COJER LA SNITCH!

Penélope: _"voy a ganar y poder estar con Mike!"_

Mike: Achis!

Kazuki: Jesús!

Mike: gracias...

Scorpius: VAMOS ROSIE!

Albus: ANIMO MARIA!

Scorpius y Albus: RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW!

Albus: SIEMPRE DEBE GANAR UN WEASLEY!

Andreína: LA SNITCH A SIDO COGIDA! RAVENCLAW GANA! 170-10

María: -baja de la escoba- BIEN HECHO! SON LOS MEJORES!

Alba: pero no tenian buenos cazadores U.U

Ana: Ahora será contra Griffindort

Mike: felicidades hermana -le da la mano-

María: gracias -le da la mano y aprieta la mano muy fuerte-

Mike: -apreta más fuerte (y así consecutivamente)-

Andreína: ¬¬ dejenlo ya... ya se que ahora son rivales hasta el partido... pero por favor comportense

Mike y María: -mirandose fijamente-

Alba: Wow, esta tención se puede cortar con un cuchillo

Kazuki: -con un cuchillo- Apartence!

Mayu: Kazuki, cariño... deja ese cuchillo

Kazuki: Pero yo solo...!

Mayu: si lo sueltas te dejare hacerle daño a Endo

Kazuki: SI!

Endo: ¡¿Y PORQUE YO?

Andreína: -con una inyectadora con sedante le inyecta a Endo-

Endo: ¡¿PERO QUE HA...? -se queda dormido

Todos: -se quedan mirando a Andreína-

Andreína: NO ME MIREN ASÍ! Me estaba molestando ¬¬

Alba: Vamos a celebrar al estilo Ravenclaw ^^

María: -deja la pelea con Mike- SI! Estilo griffindort es fiesta el estilo Ravenclaw es mejor -con una cara malvada-

Todos: ¿que diferenia hay?

María: que nosotros lo vamos a celebrar diferente -saca una escopeta- vamos a ir de caza ^^

Alba y Ana: ¡¿QUE?

María: -montada en un caballo- ¡A CAZAR A FUYUKA! -se va-

Alba y Ana: eso esta mejor ^^ -se montan en otro caballo-

Penélope: Mickey vamos al lago

Karen: no, Mickey ven conmigo al bosque prohibido

Penélope: LAGO! -alando a Mike hacia ella-

Karen: BOSQUE PROHIBIDO! -Alando a Mike hacia sí-

Mike: ¡¿QUIEN ME MANDA A TENER MÁS FANS QUE FUBUKY?

Fubuky: ESO ES MENTIRA!

Mike: ¿eso crees?

Andreína: -con unas graficas- No, Fubuky tu popularidad bajo cuando te quitaste la bufanda -señalando una linea que va en picado- en cambio la de Mike sube cada día mientras más lo torturen y subio todavia más cuando empezo a ser un hermano sobreprotector. Además puede que tenga más que los Fans de Fubuky y Aiden juntos desde que aparecieron Penélope y Karen a "acosarle"

Todos: OOOOH!

Andreína: -se guarda las graficas- Eso es todo ^^

Mike: -con unas gafas de sol-

Karen y Penélope: Eres el mejor Mickey! -se lanza a abrazarle-

Mike: AIRE! AIRE! NECESITO... AIRE!

Silvia: apartence! -saca una pistola y Karen y Penélope se separan de Mike-

Mike: mi salvadora O.Q

Kazuki: Mike, ¿tienes guardaespaldas?

Mike: los riesgos de ser una estrella -fuck yeah-

Mario y Kazuki: ¬¬

Mike: vamos a ver cual será el truco que tendran los chicas en el partido!

Mario: ¿y como entreremos a su sala común?

Mike: no lo se U.U

Kazuki: y si secuestramos a un Ravenclaw?

Mike y Mario: no, no, no es tan... espera... es una buena idea -dicen asombrados-

Kazuki: Gracias, gracias

Mario: ¿y a quien secuestramos?

Kazuki: pues... las chicas fueron a cazar solo nos queda -voltean todos a ver a Cameron-

Cameron: Oh oh, No, no, !

**Con las chicas:**

María: ¿Oyeron algo?

Ana: pues, no

Alba: será tu imaginación

María: si, será eso... MIRAD ES FUYUKA!

**Con los tramposos**

Mike: -toca el pomo de la puerta-

Pomo de la puerta: Te la digo y no la entiendes

Te la repito y no me comprendes

Mario: ¿Eh?

Kazuki: QUE DIFICIL!

Mike: no podremos contestar esto nunca!

Cameron: ¬¬ la Tela

Pomo de la puerta: correcto

Mario, Kazuki y Mike: ¡¿QUE?

**Habitación de las chicas: **

Mario: Vaya, no crei que vería la habitacion de una chica de Ravenclaw

Kazuki: ¿Que tendran guardado?

Los tres: -empiezan a urgar en todo-

Mike: Mirad una llave! ¿con esto se abrira el baúl? -coje la llave y la mete en el baúl de María-

?: Saca la llave y dejarte ir podré, si la llave no quieres sacar, contestarme deberás, si contestar no puedes, un castigo sufrirás- dijo la cabeza verde con una voz aguda y bastante tranquila, Mike lo miró con la boca abierta- ¿listo estás?

Kazuki: ¿Maestro Yoda?- se preguntó incrédulo, aunque, siendo la habitación de una fanática de Stars Wars, como María, no podría esperar más.

Mike: era de suponer...

Yoda: Si la fuerza contigo está y logras a maestro Jedi llegar, el cajón abrirse podrá- siguió el anciano verde, los chicos enarcaron una ceja, eso se estaba volviendo enfermizo- "_El cazador de esta liebre, hace tres días que murió. ¿Quién me compra esta liebre que ayer tarde la mató?, responde tú, como esto pasó, tiempo tienes, 15 segundos al reloj"-_ preguntó con su tranquila voz el maestro Yoda, Kazuki lo miró sin entender y sin darse cuenta de que sobre el ancianito los segundos empezaban a contar

Yoda: el tiempo terminado ha- anunció Yoda, los chicos seguían viéndolo, arrugó el entrecejo al ver salir un rayo rosa de los ojos del anciano, que se impactó en ellos sintiendo al instante algo fuerte recorrerles todo el cuerpo, logrando que cayera acostado y retorciéndose de la risa, sentían cosquillas por cada centímetro de su cuerpo- castigado has sido-

Chicos: -se quedaron acostados en el piso sintiendo algunos espasmos, secuela del ataque de cosquillas

Yoda: si la segunda oportunidad no quieres, la llave toma- poco a poco, Mike se sentó y miró el extraño holograma, esperaba que todo eso funcionara, si su hermana tenía tanta protección, algo interesante debía haber ahí, así que esperó- responde entonces… _"Un caballo blanco al mar negro ha entrado, ¿cómo ese caballo salió?, al reloj, ocho segundos tienes"-_ Mike miró como de nuevo los segundos aparecían

Mario: Un caballo blanco, al mar negro entró…- murmuraba intentando dar con una respuesta, seguía con la vista fija en el reloj… 4,3,2,1- ¡mojado!- gritó cuando el uno estaba por cambiar.

Yoda: A iniciado, has llegado, tres niveles por pasar, responde… _"Con la punta se apunta, con el culo se aprieta y con lo que cuelga se tapa la grieta… 15 segundos tu tiempo es."_

Kazuki abrió la boca como creyó no poder hacerlo, intentó dar con una respuesta coherente, era más que lógico que María había puesto esas… adivinanzas?, enigmas?, sí, definitivamente le gustaban más como enigmas. Pero no tenía ni las más remota idea de lo que podría ser, lo que pensaba en ese momento, dudaba mucho que fuera, cuando escuchó algo sobre el tiempo, intentó ver al maestro Jedi, pero no pudo, se volvía a acostar mientras una corriente eléctrica lo recorría, tres minutos después, parecía que algo de humo salía de su cabello.

Yoda: Quitar la llave, ¿has?- Los tres se sentaron respirando irregularmente- bien, responde… "_Cuatro gatos en un cuarto, cada gato en un rincón, cada gato ve tres gatos, adivina cuántos gatos son? a tu tiempo 2 segundos le he de quitar." _

Mike sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar y quitar la llave, increíble lo lenta de esa voz y lo rápido que lo había dicho, miró los segundos, tenía 13 para responder, cuando le faltaban 8 segundos, algo desesperado empezó a contar con los dedos intentando recordar lo que Yoda había dicho, cuando llegaba con la respuesta, sintió algo frío impactarse en su cara y mojarlo completamente, mientras daba algunas giros y se estrellaba contra la pared por la fuerza del chorro de agua que había salido de la boca del anciano verde.

Yoda: ¿La llave retirarás?- Mario lo miró, empezaba a odiar esa película y deseaba retirar la llave, bien tenía otra oportunidad- contesta… "_De bello he de presumir; soy blanco como la cal. Todos me saben abrir, nadie me sabe cerrar… 5 segundos he de quitar."_

Mike sonrió, eso se lo había dicho su hermana una vez, miró el reloj, ya le quedaban cinco segundos.

Los tres: ¡El huevo!

Yoda: -asintió y los miró tranquilamente- Eres digno de ser Padawan, dos niveles por recorrer tienes, responde… "_Si no hay, se ve; si hay poca, se ve; si hay mucha, no se ve. ¿Qué será?... 16 segundos te doy."_

Mario enarcó una ceja, miró hacia la puerta al escuchar un ruido, respiró hondo al ver que no entraba nadie y pensó en lo que le acababan de preguntar con la vista fija en los segundos… 14,13,12… pero no llegaba a nada, no entendía… solo a María se le ocurriría preguntar algo así…5,4,3,2… se preguntó que le pasaría, se puso de pie de un brinco al sentir que se quemaba en el piso, sentía que estaba rojo, miró su ropa, pero seguía estilando agua, brincó sobre la cama pero el calor no terminaba, se quitó la camisa intentando mitigar el calor pero seguía, así que se deshizo de su pantalón quedando solamente en unos boxers negros, al instante sintió que se refrescaba, respiró hondo mirando con coraje la cabeza verde, se sentó en la cama e intentó ponerse el pantalón pero tan solo al meter un pie, sintió que de nuevo se quemaba, así que los arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

Yoda: ¿La llave?- preguntó el maestro, Mario lo miró fijamente- responde… "_¿De qué llenarías una lata para que pese menos que vacía?... 8 segundos menos has de tener_."

Mike miró los números cambiar sobre la cabeza de Yoda… 5,6,4…

Mario: -respondio rendido- Solo que la llene de agujeros

Yoda: A caballero Jedi, llegado has… responde…- Mario miró incrédulo a la cabeza de humo verde, sonrió aliviado, si recordaba bien, tenía que pasar ese y el cajón se abriría al ser maestro Jedi- "_Lo metí duro, lo saqué blando, coloradito y gotigoteando… 6 segundos tienes"_

Mike perdió la esperanza al escuchar eso, así que decidió acostarse y esperar el castigo, cuando menos lo esperaba se llevó las manos al oído, escuchaba cantar a alguien, no sabía a quien, pero era un cantante malísimo, le dolían los oídos, cuando logró distinguir de entre esos horribles berridos, algo sobre un bebé, cayó en cuenta de que el que cantaba era Justin Bieber, se movió de un lado a otro intentando calmar el martirio, pero seguía escuchándolo.

Yoda: ¿Te rindes?- después de tres largos minutos, escuchó la serena voz de Yoda, deseó gritarle que sí, pero estaba cerca- responde… "_Un león muerto de hambre, ¿de qué se alimenta?... cinco segundos te doy."_

Mike: Un león muerto de hambre se alimentaría de lo que le pusieran enfrente- murmuró para sí mismo- de nada- dijo cuando le faltaban dos segundos.

Yoda: Digno maestro Jedi, demostrar te queda, que la fuerza tú tienes- si el anciano fuera real, lo habría pateado donde más le doliera, esperaba que podría abrir el cajón- responde… "_Una madre es 21 años mayor que su hijo. En 6 años el niño será 5 veces menor que su madre. ¿Dónde está el padre?... un minuto tienes"_

La cara de todos fue digna de fotografía, no habían entendido nada, pero tenía más tiempo así que se concentró, estaban a punto de lograrlo tenían que dar con el resultado, se pusieron a sacar cuentas ayudandose con los dedos de sus manos, después de lo que le pareció una hora, miró los segundos… 2,1… se extrañaron al no sentir nada, se rascaron la cabeza, después los brazos y dos segundos después se rascaba desesperado todo el cuerpo, de repente le picaba cada rincón.

Yoda: ¿La llave retiraras?- preguntó Yoda pasados dos minutos, Kazuki deseó fulminarlo, pero no agarró la llave- bien… "_Yo iba andando hacia Villa la Vieja, cuando me encontré con tres viejas. Cada vieja llevaba un saco, cada saco llevaba tres ovejas. ¿Cuántas viejas iban hacia Villa la Vieja?... 12 segundos tienes_"

Kazuki lo miró detenidamente analizando todas y cada una de las palabras, miró el reloj por unos segundos… 7,6,5

Kazuki:¿Ninguna?- preguntó titubeante el chico… 4,3,2… los segundos siguieron descendiendo- ¡ninguna!- gritó cuando el uno estaba por cambiar.

Yoda: Que la fuerza te acompañe- dijo Yoda y desapareció mientras el cajón se abría lentamente,

Mike con la piel roja y las uñas marcadas en brazos y piernas se acercó, sintió que le daba un infarto al ver un sobre, un pequeño sobre azul de no más de 15 centímetros de largo, incrédulo agarró el sobre y lo contempló eternos segundos, lo apretó entre su mano con furia, en ese momento algo cayó a sus pies, se agachó al ver un brillo plateado y tomó un medallón de 10 centímetros de diámetro, lo miró detenidamente, tenía grabados cuatro animales, sonrió al ver un ciervo, un lobo, un perro y… una rata, es logico siendo su hermana la mayor fan de los merodiadores. giró la medalla en su mano. Estaba seguro de que había un hechizo para saber lo último que había pensado.

Mike: MGWP- murmuró pensativo amplió su sonrisa más al ver bajo esas iniciales y el apodo de merodeador de su hermana "felina", ese era su medallón, olvidando el sobre, cerrar el cajón y su ropa, salió corriendo de la habitación junto a Mario y Kazuki, solo le faltaba buscar un ingrediente para hacer la posion y poder descubrir la estrategia de Ravenclaw, intentó guardarlo, pero recordó que no llevaba ropa, así que se desvió hacia su habitación. Seguro que Andreína tenía el ingrediente.

Quince minutos después, se dirigian a la habitación de Andreína en Huppelpuff, seguía en boxers, no había podido ponerse ropa, como Penélope y Karen lo viera así, estaba más que muerto, respiró hondo, por fortuna María no andaba por ahí, con cuidado abrió la puerta del cuarto de Andreína y asomó la cabeza, no estaba, fue directo al escritorio, sabía que Andre guardaba un pelo de unicornio ahí, se lo había mostrado varias veces, abrió el cajón y sacó un hermoso pelo plateado.

Cerró el cajón y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero se congelaron al escuchar unas risas,

Mario: Oh no!

Mike: Andreína y... ¿Toramaru?

Kazuki: rapido escondanse!

Miraron alarmados toda la habitación, debían esconderse, la perilla se giraba, ¡los verían!, ¡semi-desnudos y con algo que no debía tocar!, la puerta se abría y Mike brincaba dentro del closet, Mario debajo de la cama y Kazuki debajo del escritorio.

Vieron a Andreína y Toramaru se besaban, cerró los ojos, no soportaría y brincaría sobre Toramaru si lo veia. Entre risas Andreína y Toramaru se pusieron de pie, Mike intentaba tener los ojos cerrados pero no podía completamente, estaba nervioso y deseaba estar afuera de esa habitación, no quería imaginar lo que pasaba; si cerraban la otra puerta y lo veían ahí, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tapó los oídos, no deseaba escuchar, no más, la otra puerta se medio emparejó de nuevo y Mike pudo aventurarse a ver, ya no escuchaba ruidos, con cuidado se asomó y se pegó contra la pared de un lado del closet, miró su reloj, eran las tres en punto, María llegaría de su caza a las 5.

Toramaru: Me voy a estudiar

Mike respiró al oír eso, rogó porque a Andreína se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo.

Andreína: Te acompaño ^^ -se van a la biblioteca-

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, Mike agradeció porque Toramaru y Andreína fueran unos empoyones asomó la cabeza y sacó con cuidado un pie del closet.

Andreína: Olvidé algo en la cama.-se escucho desde fuera-

Resbaló con algo, no supo con qué, pero estaba demasiado apurado por ocultarse de nuevo, Andreína entro, revisó la cama y regresó rápido, Mike sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, salió del closet y sin esperar más, corrió fuera de la habitación. Rumbo la sala común de Griffindort

Mario: -tirado en el sofa- Estubo cerca

Mike: -recargado en la puerta- voy a matar a Toramaru

Kazuki: -respirando agitadamente-

Mike: voy a matar a Toramaru

Mario y Kazuki: ¬¬U

Cory: ¿que les pasa chicos?

Los tres estaban, completamente mojados y usando solo unos boxers negros, soltaban humo al parecer desde… todo su cuerpo, tenian una expresión en el rostro que aseguraba que necesitaban con urgencia un loquero, estaba totalmente pálido y a eso le agregaron el tic que al parecer se había apoderado de su ojo, miraban al vacío con los ojos desenfocados. Mike estaba sosteniendo algo en su puño derecho que tenía recargado en su pecho, y el brazo izquierdo lo extendió a lo largo de la puerta como si evitara que alguien la abriera, estaba mucho mas despeinado que lo normal, que ya era bastante y estaba completamente sucio.

Cory: se sienten bien?

Mike: Vi… vi cosas… cosas horribles -aferrándose a Cory.

Cory: Ya tranquilo, ven siéntate

Cristy: Que paso Mike?

Mike: Yo… yo… tendré pesadillas… de por vida y… y no puedo… necesito un psicólogo

Mario: No si lo que tú necesitas es un psiquiatra y una buena clínica.

Cristy y Cory: Mario! Ò.Ó

Cory: Tranquilo Mike, ya pasara, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el hechizo-Cory mirando al chico

Mike: Si, claro, el hechizo, el hechizo- dijo Mike entregándole a Cory el medallón y el pelo de unicornio que traía en la mano, Cory los tomo y los llevo al recipiente especial que contenía un extraño líquido.

Cristy: ¿con esto podremos saber cual es la tactica de Ravenclaw?

Kazuki: Si

Goenji: ustedes tuvieron suerte, yo tuve que buscar un liquido que producen las serpientes.

Mario: deja de quejarte Goku!

Goenji: ¬¬

Cory: -que tiene muletas por el axidente- Recuerda, Mike eres el capitan dale una paliza a las Raven

Cristy: esperemos que no se den cuenta de lo que hicimos

**Mientras tanto en Ravenclaw**

María: que divertido -cansada-

Ana: sí deveriamos volver a hacer eso

María: voy a cambiarme... -sube a la habitacion- ¡!

Alba: O.o ¿que pasa? -suben corriendo-

María: -con fuego en los ojos y viendo la ropa en el suelo- ¡Mike!

Ana: no me digas que alli estaban...

Alba: ...las estrategias del juego contra griffindort

María: -asiente-

Ana: -ve la ropa- MARIO!

Alba: y esta es de... ¡KAZUKI!

María: van a morir... los matare con mis propias manos! -dirigiendose a la puerta-

Alba: no... hay algo peor que eso

Ana y María: ¿eh? -sin comprender-

Alba: -con una cara malvada-

María y Ana: no me gusta esa cara...

Alba: -les cuenta su plan-

Haruna y Touko: llegamos!

Alba: HARUNA! LLAMA A KIDO!

Ana: TOUKO LLAMA A MAYU!

María: yo me encargo de Andreína

Todas: HAI!

**En Griffindort: **

**Habitación de los chicos:**

Mike: he... he escuchado un grito

Mario: no puede ser, no dejamos nada para que nos descubrieran ¿verdad?

Kazuki: no que yo recuerde

**En Ravenclaw: **

Andreína: no entiendo porque nos han llamado?

Kido: no tienen pruebas para culpar a Mario, Mike y Kazuki

Mayu: sí, ¿como se que no pusieron ustedes la ropa de ellos allí?

María: -con gafas y una pipa- Elemental mi querida Mayu, Andreína y Kido

Andreína: debes dejar de leer las novelas de Shrlock Holmes ¬¬

María: ¡SOLO HE LEIDO UNA! -hace un puchero- Alba, trae las pruebas

Alba: prueba A, la huellas digitales

Ana: prueba B, Los cajones estan todos en el piso, cuando a nadie le gusta organizar sus cajones

María: Y además quien en su sano juicio deja la ropa interior tirada en el piso?

Kido: ¡¿ROPA INTERIOR DE CHICO TIRADA EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MI HERMANA? Cuenten conmigo

Mayu y Andreína: y con nosotras

María, Alba y Ana: ¡¿NOS AYUDARAN?

Mayu: Claro ^^

Andreína: sip, además de que me falta un pelo de unicornio en mi habitación y el unico que sabía sobre él era Mickey

María: QUIERO VENGANZA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Andreína: así que haremos que griffindort pierda lo más estrepitosamente posible :)

Mayu: y no sabran que paso ^^

María: ^^

Shin: y tambien tengo otra idea!

Andreína: ¿y tu de donde apareces?

Shin: soy metamorfomaga ^^ he engañado a la dama gorda

**Una semana después**

Andreína: NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN LA FINAL DE QUIDDITCH! GRIFFINDORT Vs RAVENCLAW! Dense las manos los capitanes

Mike y María: -se dan las manos-

Mike: que sea un juego justo

María: "_El cazador de esta liebre, hace tres días que murió. ¿Quién me compra esta liebre que ayer tarde la mató?" ¿_Te suena Mickey?

Mike: O.O -sorprendido, esa adivinanza se la había dicho Yoda-

María: El cazador estaba colgado de una encina; se cayó y mató a la liebre, que se encontraba debajo esa es la unica respuesta

Mike: ¿l-lo sabes?

María: Mickey ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no dejes tu ropa por allí? -se va-

Mike: Oh oh -se hacerca a Mario y a Kazuki- lo sabe

Mario y Kazuki: ¿Que sabe?

Mike: Todo...

Andreína: LA SNITCH A SIDO LIBERADA! ¡¿QUIEN SERÁ EL GANADOR? RAVENCLAW O GRIFFINDORT?

Mario: segun su estrategia María iba a ser cazadora... al parecer cambiaron de idea

Andreína: MARÍA ES EN ESE PARTIDO BUSCADORA! AL PARECER ROSE WEASLEY SE HISO UNA LECION Y CAMERON A ENTRADO AL EQUIPO COMO CAZADOR!

María: -murmurando- ¿donde esta la snitch?

Andreína: ALBA A PARADO UN TIRO DE GOENJI!

Mike: snitch! Snitch! -llamandola como si fuera un perro-

Alba: ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?

Andreína: GOL DE CAMERON! 10-0!

Mike: Vamos equipo Cory confia en nosotros!

Andreína: GOL DE ULVIDA! 20-0!

María: oh allí esta la snitch dejemosla hasta que Mickey la vea ^^

5 horas más tarde

Andreína: GOL DE CRISTY! 600-400 RAVENCLAW VA GANANDO!

Mike: LA SNITCH!

Mario: ¡NO GRITES! ya María te escucho ¬¬

María: -llendo hasta la snitch-

Mike: Oh no! -llendo hacia la snitch-

Penélope: -con una camisa que dice "I love you, Mike!"- VAMOS MIKE!

Karen: -con la misma camisa- TU PUEDES MIKE! ANIMO!

María: Mike, -acercandose más a la snitch- "_Con la punta se apunta, con el culo se aprieta y con lo que cuelga se tapa la grieta". _La aguja y el hilo, esa es sencilla

Mike: ¿eh?

María: _"Cuatro gatos en un cuarto, cada gato en un rincón, cada gato ve tres gatos, adivina cuántos gatos son?". _Cuatro, cada gato ve a los otros tres en la habitación. -acercandose más cada vez-

Mike: O.O

Mientras ellos hablaban el resto seguia marcando y parando. Mario le había dado con la bludgert a Cory que les estaba animando en las gradas, Ana le había dado a Fuyuka que tambien estanba en las gradas y Alba le había pedido "prestado" a un buscador solo para pegarle a una bludgert y enviarsela a Fuyuka cuando la estaban levantando.

María: "_Si no hay, se ve; si hay poca, se ve; si hay mucha, no se ve. ¿Qué será?". _La oscuridad

Mike: pero, como...

María: _"Lo metí duro, lo saqué blando, coloradito y gotigoteando_", esa se escucha extraña. eso, claro esta, es el churro y el chocolate -acercandose más a la snitch y casi rozandola-

Mike: y la última?

María: "_Una madre es 21 años mayor que su hijo. En 6 años el niño será 5 veces menor que su madre. ¿Dónde está el padre?_ Esa esSencilla. Si el niño tiene hoy "X" años, entonces la madre tiene hoy "Y" años, por lo tanto: "X" mas 21 es igual a "Y", de aquí a 6 años: 5 por "X" mas 6 es igual a "Y" mas 6, eso da "5X" mas 30 igual a "X" mas 21 mas 6, despejamos y queda "4X" igual a -3, al final "X" es igual a -3 sobre 4, de modo que el niño tiene hoy -3 sobre 4 años, o sea -9 meses.

Mike se sorprendió ante la rapidez con la que su hermana sacaba la cuenta, sabía que María era inteligente, pero no sabía que tanto.

Mike: Entonces, el padre esta…

María: No lo ves Mickey?- preguntó Sirius- el niño tiene -9 meses, o sea que no ha nacido, por lo que el padre, esta encima de la madre. -cogiendo por fin la snitch

Andreína: RAVENCLAW GANA! 850-500

María: -baja de la escoba-

Alba: lo conseguimos!

María: ahora la verdadera vanganza ^^

El equipo de Griffindort estaba entrando a sus vestuarios cuando...

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

María y Alba: -chocan las manos-

Shin: sabia que no les gustaría que les callera encima un bote de algo viscoso ^^

Ana: ¿y que era?

Shin: si te soy sincera, pues no lo se ni yo ^^U

Alba: ¿y de donde lo sacaste?

Shin: se lo quite a Endo

Endo: ¡ALGUIEN ME A ROBADO MI PLASTICO LIQUIDO PARA HACER BALONES! TTT^TTT

Shin: oh con que era eso... ^^U pues yo creia que era el gel de Goenji

María: por cierto felicidades Shin por tener el tercer puesto en la copa de Quidditch, los Huppelpuff no habían llegado a ese puesto desde que tengo memoria

Shin: es que Endo se negaba a cojer la Quaffle a menos que se pareciera a un balón de futbol ¬¬

Todas: ^^U

Andreína: ahora llegan las navidades ¿a donde nos vamos? ¿Madriguera o la casa de los Cullen?

María: no lo sé... por un lado Tía Bella nos invito y por otro abuela Molly quiere que estemos con ella U.U

Andreína: Votenlo por Reviews!

María: SAYO!

Mike: EH! No me llamaron para hacer el final!


	8. Preparacion para el Torneo ¡y más cosas!

María: Aqui con un nuevo capitulo!

Mike: con todos ustedes la apertura del Torneo de los tres Magos ahora siete

María: ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que el numero favorito de J.K y el mio son los mismos?

Mike: -pone los ojos en blanco- sí que a ella le gusta el 7 y a ti tambien

María: ¡SI! Inazuma Eleven NO nos pertenece, si nos perteneciera Aki y Endo estarían casados tendrían diez hijos, Natsumi estaría con Goenji y tendrían cinco hijos, Fuyuka estaría viva pero enterrada bajo tierra y Atsuya viviría, además de que Tenma y Aoi serían felices juntos.

Mike: cada vez te salen más largos

* * *

><p>María: -golpeando la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de Griffindort- MARIO, MIKE, KAZUKI, GOENJI Y FUBUKY! ¡DESPIERTESE YA!<p>

Chicos: -siguen durmiendo-

María: así que por las malas eh? ¡AGUAMENTI! -les cae agua a todos los chicos-

Chicos menos Fubuky: QUE ESTA HELADA!

María: ya era hora

Ana: ya los despertaste? -dice entrando a la habitación-

María: etto...Fubuky ¿que haces?

Fubuky: que el agua esta muy caliente, voy a refrescarme -dice entrando al baño-

Todos: O.o

Ana: Claro, ese es el beneficio de vivir en Hokaido!

Mike: y para que nos despiertan a esta hora?

Mario y Mike: -familia sobreprotectora mode on- ¡¿Y PORQUE ESTAN EN PIJAMA?

María y Ana: dejenlo ya, que no es para tanto... -ambas estaban vestidas con unos pantalones pijama cortitos y una camisa sin mangas, el de María era violeta y el de Ana era de amarillo-

Mike: ¿y cruzaron así el castillo?

Mario: tengo que borrarle la mente a todo el mundo mi prima y mi nov...-Mike le mira mal- mi nov...nov...mi novel ^^U

Kazuki: -le susurra- ¿novel? ¿Fue lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?

Mike: no importa...¿para que nos levantaron temprano?

Goenji: -levantandose de la cama- Sí, que son las -ve su reloj- ¡5 de la mañana!

Chicos: ¡¿QUE?

Fubuky: -cantando en la ducha- Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play/ Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid/ And all that glitters is gold/ Only shooting stars break the mold -(canción: All Star)

...

María: Fubuky es algo... especial

Kazuki: deja de irte del tema y dinos que porque nos levantaste temprano!

María: a eso... pues es que Minerva me dijo que hoy bienen los del Beuxbathon y Drumstag y somos los encargados...

Goenji: espera, espera, espera ¿nosotros tambien?

Mario: ¡¿porque nos ponen a nosotros siempre?

Ana: porque les ofrecimos voluntarios ^^

Mario: ¬¬

María: ...para de la fiesta de bienvenida, ¡No podemos permitir que sea mejor que hace unos años! ¡Cuando el tío Harry estudiaba aqui!

Kazuki: ¿tu quieres mejorar lo que hacia Harry Potter?

María: No, eso es imposible. Lo que si tenemos que arreglar son sus fiestas

Mike: es imposible que ella diga que Harry Potter es malo

María: así que ¿quien se anima? -todos empiezan a hacerse los locos-

Ana y María: Mario ¬¬

Mario: pero porq...-ve la cara de "te voy a matar si no participas" de Ana y María- vale! Participo! pero no me maten!

María: Mickey...

Mike: es que no tengo tiempo!

María: Andreína y Toramaru se apunta...

Mike: ¡ME APUNTO!

María: sabía que podía contar contigo!

Kazuki: si seran debiles Jajajajajaja

Ana: y Mayu participa

Kazuki: ¿Cuando comenzamos?

Goenji: conmigo no hay nada que me convenza!

María: ¿nada?

Ana: y si te digo que Haruna y Fudo paticipan y lo más seguro es que haya una lucha encarnizada con Kido?

Goenji: No -no esta muy convencido de su respuesta-

María: y si te digo que va a Natsumi

Goenji: FUBUKY Y YO NOS APUNTAMOS!

Fubuky: -saliendo del baño- ¿qué yo que?

**En el Slythering**

Alba, Penélope y Cameron: DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!

Mayu: cuarenta minutos más

Alba: No, que ya es de día ya le hemos dicho a los Griffindort

Mayu: que son las 5 de la mañana!

Natsumi: es animal levantarnos a esta hora ¬¬ además...¿porque Cameron participa?

Cameron: Porque Lindsay es del Beuxbathon! Y viene para acá

Kido: -abriendo la puerta- ¡¿QUE SON ESTOS GRITOS? -Kido Yuuto, elegido prefecto de Slythering para desgracia de muchos y beneficio de poc... de nadie-

Penélope: y cambiense rápido que la reunión es dentro de 10 minutos!

**En Ravenclaw**

...

**En Huppelpuff**

Andreína: ¿quien me mandaría a mi a apuntarme en eso?

Toramaru: no, no nos apuntamos, nos apuntaron

Touko: Espero que Tsunami no se haya quedado dormido

Endo: -emocionado- ¿y habrá fútbol?

Andreína, Toramaru, Touko, Haruna y Aki: ¡QUE NO!

Endo: Es que no me tienen pasiencia!

**En la Sala de los Menesteres**

María: Muy bien, estamos aqui presentes para saber que canciones pondremos ¿ideas?

Mike: yo quiero la de... pasado pisado!

Mario: pues yo quiero la de Ai se eu Te Pego

Ana: ¬¬ ¿siempre la misma?

María: yo quiero la de Shrek la de All Star

Mike: SI! ESA!

Mario: pero esa es muy vieja

María y Mike: ¿Que has dicho?

Andreína: -con un folleto- ¿donde quieres que te entierren?

María: ESA CANCIÓN ES NUESTRA CANCION FAVORITA!

Mike: NADIE SE METE CON ELLA!

Mario: ¿Pero porque?

Andreína: esa es la canción que ponen en nuestro colegio para ir al recreo, es esa y la de Price Tag de Jessie J

Penélope: yo quiero cantar con Mickey!

Karen: no! yo cantaré con él!

Cameron: -como tonto enamorado- voy a ver Lindsay, voy a ver a Lindsay!

Mayu: que bien primo

Kazuki: pero deja de repetirlo a cada rato! Por cierto, donde esta Shin?

Shin: -bajando de una cuerda que había en el techo- AQUI!

Ana: ¿y tu que hacias allí arriba?

Shin: decoraba el techo ¿a que quedo bien? -ven hacia arriba y ven un dibujo de los escudos de las casa de Hogwarts y debajo una frase que dice "No se preocupen que el ganador es, fue y será de Hogwarts"-

Todos: ¬¬U Shin... creo que ese no es el mejor dibujo

María: a no ser que quieras provocar a los otros colegios en ese caso te quedo muy bien ^^

Shin: alguien que comprende mi arte -hace un drama- soy un artista incomprendido TT^TT

Kazuki: Shin no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena

Shin: otra de mis preguntas ¿como se puede hacer una montaña de un grano de arena?

María: esa tambien es una de mis preguntas ¡¿COMO SE PUEDE HACER UNA MONTAÑA CON UN GRANO DE ARENA?

Mike: ¬¬ vamos a empezar a organizar las cosas de una vez porque estas dos van a estar así todo el día

Karen: YO VOY CONTIGO!

Penélope: NO! VOY YO!

Silvia-chan: ya dejenle en paz

Mike: yo me voy con Kazuki a organizar la entrada, Andreína vienes conmigo a arreglar el techo

Andreína: yo quiero ir con Tora-chan

Mike: soy el mayor haci que me haces caso

Andreína: controlador -.-

Mike: ¿has dicho algo?

Andreína: ¿yo? Si yo nunca digo nada. Además María es la jefa

Mike: y yo el vicejefe o subjefe no se como se dice ^^U -deja de hablar con Andreína- Bien. **1 grupo:** Kazuki y Mayu la entrada, **2 grupo:** Andreína y yo nos encargamos del techo,** 3**** grupo:** Ana y Tsuki la comida,** 4 grupo:** Natsumi y Goenji los adornos de la derecha y Endo y Aki los de la izquierda,** 5 grupo:** Cameron y Alice el vestibulo, **6 grupo:** Kido, Haruna, Fudo y Tachimukai ayudaren en la cosina y** 7 grupo:** el resto que se vaya a dormir que son las 7 de la mañana -se escuchan unos gritos de felicidad-

**1 grupo: **

Kazuki: ¿y que podemos poner en la entrada?

Mayu: no lo se... yo la veo bien como esta ^^U

Kazuki: y si ponemos cosas de Howgarts, Beuxbathon y Durmstag

Mayu: sí ¿que cosas tiene Beauxbathom?

Kazuki: no lo se ^^U podemos poner para Durmstag el simbolo de las reliquias de la muerte, para Howarts el escudo de las cuatro casas y Beuxbathom...

Mayu: me parece que una vez María dijo algo sobre eso

Kazuki: vamos a preguntarle

**2 grupo:**

Andreína: me niego a trabajar

Mike: Pues no trabajes

Andreína: no te voy a ayudar hasta que no me dejes estar con Tora-chan tranquilamente

Mike: pues si te vas a poner así... no me ayudes

Andreína: ¬¬

**3 y 6 grupo:**

Ana: vamos trabajen que no tenemos todo el día!

Kido: pero si quien tenía que hacer la comida eras tu y Tsuki

Tsuki: ¿nos estas diciendo lo que tenemos que hacer?

Tachimukai: no señora, no, no lo volvere a hacer perdoneme -se auntocastiga-

Fudo: y porque Haruna no ayuda?

Ana y Tsuki: es que tiene trato especial

Kido, Tachimukai y Fudo: O.O y lo dicen así por la cara

**7 grupo: **

ZzzzzZzzzzZzzz

**14 horas después (las 9 de la noche)**

McGonagall: HOLA A TODOS! YA VEN QUE EL COLEGIO A SIDO DECORADO! PERO RECUERDEN TODO ESTO ES GRACIAS A MARÍA Y A CRISTY!

Chicos del Inazuma Eleven: ¡PERO SI ELLA NO HIZO NAD...! -les cae una lampara encima by: María XD-

McGonagall: Y TODO ESTO ES PORQUE ESTE ES EL INICIO DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS! DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A LOS INVITADOS! Y PORFAVOR SEAN BUENOS CON ELLOS! -se habren las puertas y entran un monton de chicos vestidos de azul (Beauxbaton)-

Endo: ¿ese no es Osamu?

Hiroto: ¡¿ULVIDA? -escupiendo lo que se estaba bebiendo-

Fidio: ¡¿ANGELO?

Angelo: -saludando como un niño pequeño- Hola Endo, Hola Aki! Hola Fudo! Hola Kido! Hola AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAh...! ¡pero si es Fidio! -se va huyendo-

María: ¿y que le pasa?

Fidio: que me robo la pasta que tenía cocinando y se la comio él el muy maldito -le sale un ahura negra-

McGonagall: Y AHORA LOS DE DURMSTANG! -empiezan a entrar un monton de chicos con traje militar-

Kanon: Mira! Es ¿como se llamaba este? -se queda pensando-

Baddarp: SOY BADDARP IDIOTA!

Kannon: no, no me acuerdo ¿nos hemos visto alguna vez?

Baddarp: ¬¬

Endo: Esukaba! y Misutore!...Y...! ¿como te llamabas tu?

Baddarp: ¡QUE SOY BADDARP!

María: de tal palo, tal astilla -.-

McGonagall: ya vallanse a dormir que no hacen nada aqui

Mike: O.O todo el día decorando para esto?

**Sala común de Griffindort**

Mike: soy yo o cada vez hay más personas en la sala?

María: Mike-nii es que nos quedamos a hacer piyamada con las chicas

Kazuki: -emocionado- ¿podemos ir?

Mayu: ¬¬# -le coje por los pelos y se lo lleva arrastrado hasta su habitación-

Kazuki: No! No! Oye, oye! Que me duele!

Mario: vaya que humor... entonces -emocionado- ¿podemos ir?

María y Ana: NO!

Mario: pero si soy tu primo y tu novio

Ana: por eso mismo

María: por eso cari, por algo no quiero que vengas

Mike: -pensando- _esto me da mala espina..._

Andreína: -entrando a la sala- Lo siento Tora-chan, prometo quedarme mañana en nuestra sala

Toramaru: No me hagas dormir con el capitan! QUE HABLA DORMIDO!

Andreína: te lo recompensare -le da un beso-

Toramaru: vale...

Mike y María: -ardiendo en celos- ¡AN-DRE-I-NA!

Andreína: upss Hola Mike-nii, hola María-nee

María: sabe que no nos tranquilizamos cuando nos llama así...

Mike: ...eso es jugar sucio

Cristy: vamos María-nee, Andre-nee debemos ir a arreglarnos -suben todas las chicas arriba... espera...¿todas las chicas?

Alba: -baja las escaleras rapidamente y va a la habitación de los chicos- MAYU!

Mayu: -que estaba besando a Kazuki- ¿Eh? ¿Alba?

Alba: -llevandosela a rastras- si es que no se te puede dejar sola

Mayu: adios Kazu-chan!

Kazuki: O.o

Mario: -que estaba en la puerta de su habitación- vaya ¿que a pasado?

Kazuki: pelea de primas

Mike: chicos... las chicas se traman algo

Goenji: ¿Que dices? Natsumi no me engañaría

Fubuky: ¿Te engañaría? ¿es que estan saliendo?

Goenji: sí, pero es que no lo sabe, aún

Fubuky: ¬¬ Goenji... y después tu eres el serio

Tsunami: chicos, Touko no quiere ir a dormir conmigo

Todos: -se asustan- ¡¿Y TU DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AQUI?

Tsunami: uff, desde hace un rato... pero, ¿saben que les pasa a las chicas?

Mike: no, y de eso iba a hablar antes de que me...

Kido y Fudo: ¡¿PERO QUE LE PASA A HARUNA?

Mike: ¬¬ si se quedan un momento a escucharme...

Hiroto y Endo: ¡ESAS CHICAS ESTAN LOCAS!

Mike: no pienso volver a hablar

Mario: yo me pregunto...¡¿COMO ES QUE CABEN TANTAS PERSONAS EN LA HABTACIÓN?

**Después de ir a una habitación más espaciosa**

Mike: bien, ¿puedo hablar?

Todos: Sí

Mike: Vale, gracias... ¡Creo que las chicas nos estan ocultando algo!

Endo: ¿un partido de fútbol sorpresa?

Mike: podría ser, quizas hayan decidido darte un premio por...por... no, definitivamente no es un partido

Endo: -se va a una esquinita-

Mario: ¿Entonces que puede ser?

Kazuki: Puede ser que...

Toramaru: -abre la puerta y les ve con unas gabardinas enormes que les llegan hasta el suelo, con unas capuchas y con la luz apagada como si fuera una especie de secta-

Mike: Oh no! Ahora tendremos que ponerle en nuestro equipo para que no le diga a Andreína ¡GOENJI, FUBUKY COJANLE! -grita para que detengan a Toramaru que salio asustado, lo cojen y lo noquean para que no huya- Bien, Kazuki continua

Kazuki: puede ser que...

Tsunami: -histerico- ¡¿NOS ESTAN ENGAÑANDO?

Kazuki: no quizas sea...

Fudo: NOS ENGAÑAN!

Mario: Oh no, oh no, por algo Midorikawa y Mark no estan aqui ¡NOS ESTAN ENGAÑANDO!

Fudo: ¡Y POR ESO TACHIMUKAI NO ESTA AQUI!

Kazuki: si es que no se puede hablar con ustedes ¬¬

Mike: bien, vamos a tener que vijilarlas Tsunami, Fudo, Kazuki se iran al Este. Mario, Endo y yo al Norte. Kido, Goenji, Fubuky al Sur. Toramaru...¿Toramaru esta inconsiente todavía? Pues entonces Hiroto, Jorge, y Toramaru cuando despierte al oeste ¿entendido?

Todos: HAI!

Mike: bien, vayan a ver que estan haciendo -se van todos corriendo- ¡PERO NO ME DEJEN SOLO!

**Grupo 1: Este**

Kazuki: camina, camina, camina ¡PARA!- va diciendo mientras hace lo que dice- camina camina camina... ¡PARA!

Tsunami: así no vamos a habanzar

Fudo: me aburro

Kazuki: shhhh que nos van a escuchar

Tsunami: oye que se van a esa sala

Fudo: entremos

Kazuki: pero no vayan corriendo que nos pueden escuchar

Touko: ¿Que estan haciendo?

Fudo: espiar a nuestras novi...O.O

**Grupo 2: Norte**

Mike: con cuidado María es muy buena en camuflaje

Endo: ¿Donde esta Aki?

Mario: no lo se... Mira! Allí estan Ana, María y Aki

Mike: sí, caminan con mucho cuidado ¿pero que se traen entre manos?

Mario: nada bueno eso seguro

Endo: esperen... ¿a donde se ha ido Ana?

Ana: ¿Que hacen chicos?

Los tres: O.O

**Grupo 3: Sur**

Kido: no entiendo como puedo espiar con ustedes ¡debería estar buscando a Haruna!

Fubuky: y yo a Ana, no te digo...pero Mike hizo que su primo le buscara, vi como le pasaba un fajo de billetes

Goenji: shh allí esta Natsumi

Kido: y Fuyuka ¿no se ve hermosa bajo esta luz?

Fubuky: esta oscuro

Kido: por eso lo digo

Shin: ¿Chicos?

Los tres: Oh oh

**Grupo 4: Oeste**

Hiroto: no puedo creer que mi novia haya llegado del Beuxbathom y ni me saludara, directamente se a ido a engañarme

Toramaru: Oye, Andreína no se enterara de esto ¿verdad? Es que o si no me mata

Jorge: tranquilo, las chicas nunca se enteran de nada, se la pasan pensando en chicos de anime guapos o otras cosas como las compras y las formas en gastarte todo el dinero... lo se, mi hermana Tsuki es así

Tsuki: ¿Que has dicho Jorge?

Andreína: ¿Toramaru?

**Todos los grupos: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste**

TODOS: LAS CHICAS! NO! NO! NO NOS MATEN! SEREMOS BUENOS!

* * *

><p>María: ¿que les pasará a los chicos? ¿Que estan haciendo las chicas?<p>

Mike: ¡Empiezan las apuestas! por cierto ¿cual es el plan para las navidades?

María: pues vamos a la madriguera, peeeeero por un voto para ir a Forks vamos a ir a Forks un día porque tambien hay un reto en Forks

Mike: por otro lado, el capitulo siguiente de GPTV será el 24 o 25 o 26 (no sabemos si el 24 o 25 día nos permitan conectarnos) de diciembre porque estamos escribiendo el capi especial de Navidad

Andreína: BIEN!

Mike: pues Sayo!

María: dejen reviews


	9. Venganza

María: Aqui con otro capi

Mike: si es que no me pude librar del castigo

María: quien te manda a espiar

Mike: ya te dije, fue por tu bien

María: Si...claro...INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE PERO YO SIGO ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ÉL porque me da la gana

* * *

><p><strong>En una habitación oscura (la sala de los menesteres)<strong>

Fudo: si es que no se como llegamos aqui

Kazuki: la culpa la tiene Mike

Mario: sí, si no nos hubiera dicho que nos estaban engañando esto no pasaba

Mike: ¡PERO SI YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!

Goenji: tu di lo que quieras

Fubuky: oigan ¿que creen que nos hagan?

Jorge: algo malo, eso seguro

Cameron: ¿y ustedes que hacen aqui? -dice entrando a la habitación-

Mike: ¡NUESTRO SALVADOR!

Todos: Salve oh Cameron

Cameron: esperen ¿que estaban asiendo?

Kazuki: nada importante

Endo: solo espiar a nuestras novias, aunque Mike estaba espiando a sus hermanas

Todos: -ven a Endo con mala cara-

Cameron: pues se merecen estar aqui -se va-

Todos: -murmuran- niño pijo...

Cameron: LES HE OIDO!

Todos: -tragan en seco-

María: -abriendo la puerta de una patada Kung Fu-

Ana: ¿que estaban asiendo?

Fubuky: es que, es que pensamos que...

Mario: -le susurra- dejamelo a mi -se dirije a las chicas- María, mi amor. Ana, primita querida

Ambas: -le miran con una ceja alzada-

Mario: solamente estabamos velando por su seguridad

Mike: Si, Mario muy bien

Mario: imaginense que volvia Voldemort o un mortifago y ustedes que son fragiles como unas rosas estaban al otro lado del castillo y no podían defenderse y nosotros -señala a todos los chicos- valientes y audases no podíamos salvarlas porque no sabíamos que estaban en peligro

María: Mario... eso a sido...-se empieza a felicitar por sus palabras-

Ana: LA MAYOR TONTERÍA QUE HAS DICHO!

María y Ana: -empiezan a dar vueltas por el suelo-

Kazuki: Mario creo que no a colado

Mario: TT^TT se burlan de mis palabras

Mike: si es que te salio demaciado cursi

Endo: debiste pornerle la palabra fútbol entremedio

Todos: ¬¬

María: ya vamos a ver cual será su castigo -Ana se va y aparecen 3 puertas- ¿que castigo deciden? ¿Puerta 1, puerta 2 o puerta 3? uno de ellos será una bendición (para muchos) otro será una maldición (repito para muchos) y el último será la mayor tortura de todas que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo

Chicos: -empiezan a hablar entre sí-

Jorge: elegimos la 1

María: buena elección...

Chicos: Oh oh

-se abre la puerta 1, 2 y 3-

María: la puerta 3 contenia un partido Chicos contra chicas de fútbol

Endo: NOOOOOOO!

Goenji: Endo se fuerte

Endo: PORFAVOR! SI NI ME DEJARON ELEGIR!

María: la 2 era una dotación de helados y chocolate de por vida

Chicos: ¡¿PORQUEEEEEE? ¿porque? O cruel destino! -se escucha especialmente el grito desconsolado de Angelo y Midorikawa-

María: y el 1 es ver la pelicula de high school musical 1, 2 y 3, escuchar cada unos de los Cds de Justin Barbie dos veces y...

Chicos: y...?

María: y... ser perseguidos por una manada ambrienta de -Tsuki saca una jaula- Fansgirls

Chicos: !

Andreína: además de un castigo especial para cada uno, patrocinado por el fic: "Cartas" de harumaru-chan

harumaru-chan: -aparece de repente- ¡QUE NO ROMPAN LA CUARTA PARED OS DIGO!

Mario: la estas rompiendo tu misma

harumaru: o...cierto ^^U -se va-

María: la mejor jefa del mundo! Viva harumaru, VIVA!

Harumaru-chan: -vuelve a aparecer- ¿que te he dicho?

María: lo siento jefa U.U

harumaru-chan: más les vale no hacerme volver ¬¬-se va-

Andreína: como decía... el fic "Cartas!" que dentro de poco llegara a sus 170 reviews

María: TTT^TTT que emoción

Andreína: pues es un castigo especial para cada uno

Chicos: no debe ser tan malo...

María: que empieze el castigo!

Mike: antes nos puedes decir que era lo que estaban haciendo a escondidas?

María: No

Mario: ¿porque?

María: sorpresa~~

Andreína: no era nada importante

Chicos: NO NOS DEJEN CON ESTA DUDA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Castigo:**

María: ejemm, ejem, esta es la primera vez que voy a torturar a alguien fuera de GPTV, pero porque el siguiente capi de GPTV será especial de Navidad

Mike: ¿lo tienes que esplicar todo?

María: sip, ejem, ejem...que empiezen las torturas: ¡SANGRAD!

Andreína: ¿estas leyendo otra vez los comics de "Eh tío"?

María: sí!

Andreína: se te nota...

María: el que quiera ser el primero que de un paso al frente -todos dan un paso hacía atras y parece que nadie dio un paso adelante- ¬¬ plan B ¡ANDREÍNA TRAE UNA PELOTA DE FÚTBOL!

Andreína: no grites que estoy a tu lado -trae la pelota- aqui tienes

María: gracias! -la pone al frente de los chicos- Salita querida de los Menesteres puedes hacer aparecer un campo de fútbol pliss? -aparece un campo de fútbol-

**En otro lugar:**

Cristy: -actuando como "Frank de la jungla" o como el último superviviente" de Jose Mota- aqui estamos, vamos a ver como un Endo esta en su habitad natural, cuidado que si se despistan se lo pierden

Ana: Mirad! Se esta moviendo

**Con María:**

María: valla no pense que sería tan rápido...-ve a Endo que estaba sobre el balón-

Endo: -dando vueltas y abrazando el balón- mi tesoro...mi tesoro...

Kazuki: los tontos siempre caen U.U

María: así que Endo eres el que se presta voluntario para ser el primero en ser torturado ¡Que bien! Tranquilo no sufriras mucho

Endo: ¡¿QUE? si yo no me preste voluntario a nada!

María: tu castigo será... -ve una targetita- huy esto es malo...

Endo: -histerico- ¡¿que es?

María: ver tu futuro según tus creadores en verción Dark del juego

Endo: mis creadores son normalmente buenos ¿que puede salir mal?

María: eso es Endo, hay que ser positivo!

Endo: S-si...

María: yo estoy positiva y acabo de salir de una semana de examenes ¿como te encuentras?

Endo: con ganas de irme de aqui...

María: tranquilo, a ti no te vamos a hacer gran cosa, a menos que quieras una tortura dura y acambio te regalamos un partido ya que tengo buenas noticias para ti

Endo: -emocionado- ¡¿SI?

María: Al parecer te casas con Aki en la pelicula

Endo: ¡TOMA! haganme lo que quieran, sere feliz

María: vale -saca un video de youtube que dice "Fuyuka X Endo"

Endo: O.O no, no, NooOoOoOoO!

Alice: si ni lo he puesto ^^U

Endo: ¡PERO SE LEER EL TITULO!

María: espera, espera, espera ¿sabes leer? Y yo que creia que sabía leer solo geroglificos -saca un pergamino que tiene geroglificos Egipcios- no se entiende nada!

Endo: es facil, allí dice "hoy nos hemos encontrado a los extraterrestres" valla, seguro que sabían muchas supertecnicas

Chicas: ¡¿SABES LEER GEROGLIFICOS?

Endo: claro

Ana: eso explica lo de la libreta de tu abuelo

María: vale, adios Endo disfruta del video -sale de la sala-

Endo: NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!

**Fuera de la sala: **

Se pueden escuchar los gritos de Endo

Cristy: no crei que Mamoru-chan gritara como una niña

Tsuki: Ni tú ni nadie, Cristy. Ni tú ni nadie

María: vale, bueno vamos a ponerles la peli

**En una salita que se formo en la sala de los menesteres:**

María: ahora el castigo en común

Andreína: este es patrocinado por GPTV

María: Andi, ¿tu vienes solo a decir el patrocinio o qué?

Andreína: es para lo que me pagan, si no me pagan no actuo a sí de simple

María: ^^U

Tsunami: digannos ¡¿cual es nuestro castigo?

María: el primero como ya les dije es ver la pelicula de high school musical 1, 2 y 3

Cristy: vamos!

Mike: ¡¿PORQUE TANTA TORTURA?

María: esperen ¿donde esta Endo?

Ana: ¡Oh no! Ha sufrido un exeso de EndFuyu U.U nadie puede soportar eso

Shin: fue un gran hombre

Alba: ¡NO PUEDE MORIR AHORA! que primero tiene que salir en la peli casandose con Aki!

Kazuki: solo le quieren por eso?

Furunade: -apareciendo de repente con su OZ- ¡DEBE VIVIR!

Shin: ¡¿Y TU DE DONDE SALES?

Furunade: ¡ATRAS!-con una de esas cosas que le dan corriente la gente- 1...2...3...AHORA! -le pone las planchas y Endo salta un poco- No ha pasado nada ¡OTRA VEZ! 1...2...3...-pasa lo mismo que antes- No ha pasado nada! ¡KAGAMI! TRAE LA INSULINA! -la Oz le lleva la insulina-

Shin: ¿que es la insulina?

Furunade: y yo que se, solamente hago lo que he visto en las peliculas -haciendo que Endo se tome un monton de vitaminas sin sentido-

Cristy: -vestida de luto- fue una gran persona

María: resistio demasiado U.U -tambien vestida de luto-

Andreína: ¿se han fijado si tiene o no pulso?

Alba: eso se me había pasado

Ana: -le coje la muñeca- tiene pulso

María: creo que exageramos... ¿que sucede si le aplicas voltios y sobredosis en medicamentos a una persona que lo unico que esta es desmayada?

**Después de que viniera la ambulancia y se llevara a Endo:**

María: -triste- pobre Endo

Shin: quien hubiera pensado que le ocurriria eso

María: -emocionada- vamos a ver high school musical!

Andreína: que rápido cambia...

**30 minutos después en la sala de los menesteres:**

Mike fruncía el ceño mientras conectaba el DVD al televisor. Mario las miraba enojado con los brazos cruzados desde el sillón más grande, colocado al frente del aparato. Las chicas intentaban no reírse mientras se hacían las palomitas de maíz en el microondas, iba a someter a su familia a ver las tres películas de High School Musical seguidas; total nadie los mandaba a haberles espiado cuando lo que iban a hacer era comprar los pasajes a Forks para navidad! Ellos iban a aprender que nunca debían espiarlas. El pitido del microondas sacó a María de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a colocarlas en un envase, en un plato adicional colocó los mini brownies que Aki había hecho esa mañana y luego se llevó todo eso en una bandeja directo a la sala.

Kazuki llevó una manta gruesa y grande en los brazos. Con la que se cubrió a si mismo y a Mayu.

Mike: Repítanme ¿porque debemos ver estas películas de pacotilla?

Fudo: -secamente- Tú hermana

María: -rió mientras se acomodaba junto a su hermano y Mario en el sofá.- Recuerden, no pueden besarse - indicó- No pueden dormirse o el que se duerma le echaré agua helada y no pueden hacer mas nada que no sea comer o ver las películas

Goenji: -Las horas pasaban y la primera película se hacía interminable. A este punto estaba a punto de llorar de la desesperación ¡Detestaba a todos los actores de ahí! Bueno… podía ser que aceptara a Ashley Tisdale, pero eso era porque era una rubia muy linda. ¡Del resto todos podían irse al demonio! ¡¿Por qué? ¡Él no había hecho nada! ¿O si? Solo sabía que había estado vijilando a su futura mujer de daños de un mago oscuro del que ya ni se acordaba el nombre y le habían dicho que había muerto ¡Estaba seguro de que no se merecía la tortura china por la que estaba pasando! ¡De verdad que no!-

Kido: -fruncia el ceño bastante molesto sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla del televisor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser torturado? ¡Solo le había dejado las cosas claras al muchachito ese! ¡No era justo! Y sobre todo no entendía… Si él era el hermano de Haruna ¿porque no podía vijilar que Fudo se metiera con su hermana inocente?… ¡¿Por qué diablos los estaban obligando a ver los dichosos musicales? Francamente, ¡Podían imponerse! ¡Ellos eran los hombres! El de rastras miró a su hermana que comía palomitas y miraba la película sin decir nada, parecía un ángel. ¡Pero no lo era! ¡Y ahora lo estaba aprendiendo! ¡Peor no lo merecía! ¡De verdad que no! Devolvió la vista al televisor, antes de que Ana le gritara que no podía quitarle la vista y suspiró. Dijeran lo que dijeran, él sabía que no se merecía la tortura por la que estaba pasando-

Mike: -tenía los labios fruncidos y no le quitaba la vista al televisor. ¿Cómo habían acabado ahí? Ahí sometidos por su hermana… ¡Y todo solo porque supuestamente les habían espiado! ¡Él sí que no había hecho nada! ¡Fueron los demás! ¡Ellos fueron los que se puso con sus asuntos de novio celoso sobre protector! ¡No él! ¡Él ni siquiera tenía novia! Ya estaba harto, harto de tener que ver el estúpido musical. Pero no podían hacer nada. Maldijo el momento en que compraron el DVD y el televisor: "¡Haremos una noche de películas, Mike-niichan!" había comentado emocionada Andreína. ¿Cómo se podía negar a la cara de corderito a medio morir que le ponía esa niña cuando tenía cuatro años? María su otra hermana ¡Era un caso imposible! ¡Solo al ver la emoción que la embargaba te clavaba una daga en el alma! ¡Pero ahora tenía ganas de ahorcar a la niña esa! ¡Una mentirosa, manipuladora y vengativa! ¡Eso era esa niña! ¡No se merecía eso!

Mayu: -trataba de no sonreír. ¡Pero por Merlín! ¡Era imposible si veías las caras que tenían los chicos: Fubuky parecía que iba a llorar muy pronto, Kazuki… estaba segura que su novio la quería matar en esos instantes y Kido, él parecía meditar algo. ¡Daba mucha risa! Ninguno se movía y todos cargaban la misma cara de tragedia griega. ¡Ni siquiera Mario tocó los brownies! Definitivamente, se la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Aunque odiara las películas que estaban viendo.-

Después de dos horas y media la primera película terminó. María les dio permiso para que fueran al baño pero todos la miraron de mala gana y ella se rió. Puso la segunda los chicos gimieron llenos de resignación y flojera. ¡Es que era una pérdida de tiempo estar allí!

A la mitad de la segunda Alba colocó el pausa y se levantó. Se puso cara a cara con los chicos y los miró severa.

Alba: Espero que hayan aprendido, no quiero que nos vuelvan a espiar

Penélope: advirtió entre cerrando los ojos- si ni siquiera era algo importante lo que estábamos haciendo!

María: De verdad quisiera que no se repita lo de la noche anterior. Es más, creo que no se repetirá porque creo que ya aprendieron que puedo ser muy vengativa

Las chicas se fueron y cada una subieron las escaleras con paso orgulloso. Los chicos se asomaron y suspiraron aliviados cuando las piernas de Haruna (que era quien iba de última) desaparecieron por el segundo piso. ¡Ya no tendrían que ver a los tontos! ¡Genial!

Sin embargo, los chicos estaban 100% seguros de que no habían hecho nada. Ellas eran las paranoicas, y ellos no se merecían a tortura china a la que los habían sometido por tres horas y media! Solo les quedaban dos castigos más...

* * *

><p>María: fin del primer castigo!<p>

Mike: la idea de publicar este fic hoy es porque se acabaron los examenes de esta semana!

María: BIEEEEEEEN!

Mike: eso significa que empieza el puente!

María: BIEEEEEN!

Mike: y empiezan los trabajos! -suena un grillito- vale, eso no es tan bueno ^^U

María: cuatro examenes en un día! Me duele la cabeza... de verdad, hoy tuve examen de Lengua (SORPRESA!), Tecno, FyQ, y Educación Fisica (¡¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE HACER EXAMENES DE EF?) ¬¬ bueno, Sayo! Y mañana publico el fic de Arreglando IEGO

Mike: Y mañana nos vamos de escurción

María: no es gran cosa, es solo ver a los discapacitados, jugar con ellos y hacer manualidades con ellos por lo del día de la discapacidad...

Mike: una escurción es una escurción!

María: bueno, sí ¡Y ME PIERDO RELIGIÓN! ¿sabían que según la biblia los tres reyes magos no eran ni tres, ni eran reyes, ni eran magos, ni se llamaban Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar? Y entonces yo le digo a la monja ¡¿Y ENTONCES CUANTOS ERAN? Y ella me dice, pues no aparece en la biblia, es decir, que no tenemos certeza de cuantos eran puede que fueran 100 y yo me quedo con cara de "¡¿EH?

Mike: ya deja de contar tu vida

María: PERO SI ES VERDAD!

Mike: Sayo!


	10. Nos vamos a Forks

María: HOOOOOLA A TODOS! Estamos en los días en los que nos iremos a Forks y a la Madriguera!

Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, pero se le estamos escribiendo a Santa...

María: ...para que nos envie a Akihiro Hino para poder torturarle

* * *

><p>Mike: ¡¿QUÉ PRIMERO VAMOS A FORKS?<p>

María: síp

Mike: vale... dejenme en Hogwarts

María: pero Mike, son nuestra familia! La tía Bella tenía la esperanza de poder vernos y prima Nessie esta triste porque no nos ve, y Alice y Rosalie dijeron que tenían las habitaciones preparadas y tío Jacob esta con la fortuna de los Black y no sabe que hacer con ella y los Cullen no saben que hacer con tanto dinero y...

Mike: o sea que vamos para que te den herencia? -.-

María: exacto! Ves que no eres tan baka?

Mike: ¬¬

Andreína: que el tren se va

María y Mike: HAY QUE DESPERTAR A TODOS!

Andreína: ya me encargo yo -saca un altavoz- ¡QUIEN SE QUIERA QUEDAR EN EL COLEGIO DURANTE LAS NAVIDADES QUE SE QUEDE DORMIDO! -aparecen todos corriendo con las maletas todas echas-

Endo: -cargado de maletas- AQUI ESTOY!

María: ¿porque llevas tantas maletas? ^^U

Endo: son de Aki y Kannon, mi equipaje lo lleva Kannon

Kannon: -aparece con una pelota de fútbol en las manos- nos vamos abuelo?

Endo: sí, vamos

Alba: ¿no vas a llevar ropa?

Endo: ¿Para que? Me dijeron que llevara lo fundamental

Todos: ¬¬U

Aki: ya le llevo yo la ropa...

María: gracias a Merlin!

Tenma: vamos!

Mario: ¿tu desde cuando estas aqui?

Tenma: desde que Kannon me trajo con Aoi

Aoi: Tenma lleva mis maletas!

Tenma: pero si son 10 maletas!

Aoi: no seas exagerado ¬¬ son solo 9

Mike: -le da un tic en el ojo- ¡¿n-nueve?

Penélope y Karen: MIKE LLEVA LAS MALETAS!

Mike: mucho es que lleve las mias ¬¬

**-En el aeropuerto-**

María: Odio los avione hacia EEUU siempre con tantas medidas de seguridad -.-

Mike: tengo una idea -saca unas papas fritas- pss, pss, señor dejennos pasa y le doy esto

Guardia: -un señor que decir que estaba gordo era quedarse corto- pueden pasar

María: GRACIAS!

Andreína: espera un momento!

Mike: ¿que pasa?

Andreína: ¿cabemos todos en el avión?

María: tienes razón, pague una avión privado para 40 personas

Andreína: exacto, solo cabe el equipo y unos pocos más

María: REUNION SECRETA DE EMERGENCIA!

En la mesa redonda

Luffy: yo creo que lo mejor será que el equipo se vaya con María y Mike vijilandoles y Cristy.

María: bien, ¡¿votos a favor? -Pikachu, Doraemon, Luffy, Mike, María, Masato y Kannon levantan la mano-

Doraemon: somos mayoría

Tsuki: ¿saben que estan en pleno aeropuerto ¿no?

Ana: y que les estan viendo todos ¿verdad?

Mike: Pikachu! nos dijiste que no nos vería nadie! ÒWÓ

**-En el avión-**

Endo: bien, podre ver a Ichinose!

Ichinose: si estaba contigo en el colegio ¬¬

Endo: ¡¿ICHINOSE? Cuanto tiempo sin verte! -le da un abrazo-

Ichinose: -.- baka...

María: aprendes rápido -sentandose junto a Mike-

Mike: -sentado al lado de Tsunami- suerte que conseguiste un avión a estas fechas

Tsunami: ¡¿has dicho avión? BAJENME DE AQUI!

Touko: tranquilo Tsunami ¿que puede salir mal?

María: que se caiga el avión, nos quedemos flotando en el mar y lleguemos a una isla desierta en la que no tengamos nada que comer ni tablas para surfear ni nada para pescar y nos muramos de hambre todos y sin agua que beber más de la que nos rodea que es toda agua salada y que no es potable.

Kaiji y Tsunami: BAJENOS! PIEDAAAAAD!

Touko y Cristy: -le miran mal-

María: ¿pero que he dicho?

Endo: -se sienta en un asiento al lado de Aki- que bien, podre ir a ver el país de Ichinose!

Aki: Endo, allí se va a sentar Kannon ¬¬

Endo: pero si es mi puesto mira: 2345 y aqui dice 2345 ¿no ves?

Kannon: pero yo soy menor que tu así que tengo que ir con mi abuela

Aki: exacto

Endo: pero si tiene tu misma edad!

María: no, basicamente el ni nacido ya que nacera dentro de aproximadamente 80 años por tanto su edad en estos momentos es de -80 años lo cual hace que sea menor que tu

Kannon: hasle caso, es la lista

María: bien dicho Kannon ^^ por eso no eres igual a tu abuelo! -le abraza- Los niños pequeños deben ir con un mayor, en los aviones, además no entiendo porque tienen tanto miedo a estar en un avión...

Mike: pero si tu tambien le tienes miedo a los aviones ¬¬

María: cierto...-se va con Tsunami y Kaiji- ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI!

Endo: ¿le tiene miedo a los aviones?

Mike: desde que le dijeron en Tecnología que habían cosas en los aviones que las pegaban con pegamento blanco y no con tuercas

María: -histerica- ¡Y ME LO RECUERDAS!

Azafata: -entra- señores pasajeros recuerden amarrarse bien los cinturones, sientense todos, en caso de emergencia recuerden ponerse los salvavidas aunque no creo que les sirvan ya que en caso de que el avión esplote los uncos que sobreviviran serán quienes estan cerca de la puerta, mi amiga de atras y yo. Esperamos que tengan un buen viaje. -se va-

María: ¡YO VOY CERCA DE LA PUERTA!

Tsunami: NO! VOY YO QUE POR ALGO SOY EL MAYOR!

Kaiji: MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO! ASÍ QUE MARÍA Y YO VAMOS EN LA PUERTA!

Tsunami: ¬¬ tu eres solo un año menor que yo

Kaiji: no, tecnicamente en este momento tan solo tengo 4 años

MAría: bien, dicho -chocan las manos- por eso te dejo estar con mi prima

Kannon: mujeres y niños primero, mi abuela y yo que soy el menor

Natsumi: mi nieto tambien es menor

Masato: no abuela, él es menor que yo

Natsumi: ¡AKI, KANNON, MASATO Y YO EN LA PUERTA!

Endo: se olvidan de nosotros, Goenji

Goenji: Sí, Endo

Kannon: no espera, si los abuelos mueren Masato y yo no nacemos -

Endo y Goenji: -se ponen felices por que se acuerdan de ellos-

Kannon: y eso sería un daño irreparable para nosotros dos

Endo y Goenji: -se dan cuenta de que solo los estan utilizando-

Masato: tienes razón...

Mike: DEJENSE DE CHORRADAS QUE EL AVION VA A DESPEGAR!

Kannon: por eso creo que los abuelos deberían ir en la puerta

Masato: pero si las abuelas mueren pasa lo mismo

Kannon: cierto... pues entonces

Mike: CALLENCE YA!

Kannon y Masato: HAI! -se sientan junto a sus abuelas-

María, Tsunami y Kaiji: -en posición fetal- vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir

Mike: -saca un botiquin- me parece que meti algo aqui... -saca un tranquilizante para osos- con esto servira -se dirije a Tsunami y le inyenta, a Kaiji le inyecta y María y...-

María: ALEJA ESO DE MI!

Endo: le tiene miedo tambien a las inyecciones?

Mike: tambien a cualquier cosa que tenga filo como los cuchillos

María: NO! NO! -le inyecta y antes de caer dormida dice- No me dormire! ¡nunca!

Mike: por fin paz...

**-En el aeropuerto-**

Mike: -cargando a María, las maletas de María, sus propias maletas y el botiquin de emergencia- Que pesado es esto...

?:MIKE!

Mike: ¡TÍA ESME!

Esme: ¿pero que le has hecho a tu hermana? -coje a María cargada como un bebé-

Mike: que no se quería cayar en el avión

Edward: le pusiste el tranquilizante?

Mike: ¿porque más iba a estar dormida? ¬¬ venga has algo util y lleva las maletas -se las da todas a Edward- vaya, se ve como un angel cuando duerme -viendo a María-

María: -murmura entre sueños- Mike-baka

Mike: ¬¬

**-En casa de los Cullen-**

Ya los dormidos se habían despertado los dormidos y llegaron a Casa de los Cullen, como el resto se había ido en barco solo se encontraban el equipo de IE y el IEGO más Kannon y Masato y María, Mike y Cristy. María se había ido con Bella y Renesme de cazería y Endo se había intentado escapar, lastima que Alice habisará a Mike y él se pusiera a vijilar su puerta junto a Edward y Jasper.

Al día siguiente llegaron los que venían en barco y pudieron hacer lo tan anhelado que querían hacer:

**En lo alto de un árbol**

Endo: ¡¿PERO COMO HE LLEGADO AQUI?

María: -abajo del arbol- tirate!

Endo: NO!

Kannon: TIRATE ABUELO! ¡¿QUE PODRIA PASAR?

Endo: ¡QUE ME MUERA!

Kannon: ¿y...?

Endo: ¡QUE SI ME MUERO TU NO NACES!

Kannon: ¡LO TENGO TODO PENSADO! SI TU TE MUERES NO NAZCO, POR ESO MASATO VIAJARA AL PASADO PARA EVITAR TU MUERTE! sencillo

Endo: ¬¬ si es que tener nietos así...

Aki: pero que alguien vaya a buscarle!

María: eso sería muy facil...

Endo: NO!

María: -coje un alta voz- ¡PUES QUEDATE TODA LA NOCHE ALLÍ!

Endo: NO ESPERA! Yo me tiro!

María: bien! Recuerda Mike te cojera!

Endo: -se tira del arbol gigante-

Mike: oh! mira una oruga -la va a cojer-

BAM!

Mike: huy, lo siento Endo ^^U

Endo: sin problemas, la cabeza amortiguó la caida! -se desmaya-

María: vez Aki? Te dije que no le dolería

Tenma: ¿Entrenador? ¿estas bien? -pinchandole con un palo-

María: Tenemos que preparar un programa!

Mike: eso es lo unico en lo que piensas?

María: no, tambien tengo que buscar un lugar en donde dormir -bosteza- tengo sueño -todos se caen al suelo-

**En casa**

Edward: no tenemos muchas habitaciones

Carlisle: pero pueden dormir todas las chicas en las habitaciones de arriba y los chicos en el sofa cama de la sala

Masato: pero señor, Kannon y yo tenemos -70 años, deberíamos poder dormir con nuestas abuelas

Carlisle: o cierto, pues ustedes pueden dormir con sus abuelas

Kannon y Masato: -las chicas suben las escaleras y Kannon y Masato las suben con una riendose de la cara de todos los chicos-

Endo: de donde habrá salido tan manipulador? Eso seguro es de Aki

Kazemaru: no, yo creo que es tuyo

Midorikawa: sí, capitan usted es quien siempre nos hace entrenar en contra de nuestra voluntad

Endo: si para tener amigos así...

**Al día siguiente:**

Mike: ¡ENDO TU TRAE EL ESCENARIO!

Endo: HAI!

Mike: ¡MIDORIKAWA LA MUSICA!

Midorikawa: HAI!

Maria: -con una carita super moe- y yo que Mike-nii?

Mike: MARÍA TU...! ve a comer unas tartas!

María: -en una esquinita con el aura negra- no me quiere ayudando...

* * *

><p>María: que aburrido...<p>

Mike: ¿y porque lo hiciste?

Maria: es que tenían que llegar a casa de los Cullen, y no se me ocurria otra forma de llegar... además tenían que llegar antes de la navidad.

Mike: el proximo capitulo será el de abrir los regalos de navidad, y la ida a la Madriguera y la conti de GPTV será pronto

María: Sayo!

...

Andreína: ¿de quien te despides?

María: de quien este leyendo esto, ahora asiente y sonrie, asiente y sonrie :D

Andreína: ¬¬

Mike: Sayo!

**PD: ¿de que quieren que sea la obra de navidad?**


	11. Abrimos los regalos y nos vamos a Italia

María: en este capi abrimos los regalos, vamos a la madriguera, volvemos a Hogwarts y tenemos las pruebas de los tres magos.

Mike: cuantas cosas...

María: tengo que apuntaarlo porque después me olvido ^^

Mike: no, ya veo

María: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece y lo que menos hacemos en este fic es jugar fútbol...

Mike: deberíamos hacer un partido

María: ...pero lo intentamos hacer lo más gracioso posible ¿okidoky?

* * *

><p>María: -en la sala- a despertarse!<p>

Mike: -levantandose- me duele la espalda

Endo: hay mi reuma!

María: ni si quiera sabes lo que es eso ¬¬

Endo: pero se lo he escuchado a mi abuelo

Kazuki: me duele todo

Goenji: eso no era un sofa cama

Fubuky: sí, tuvimos que dormir uno ensima del otro

María: ¿Quien fue el desgraciado que se puso de último?

Tachimukai y Toramaru: Yo...

María: oh pobresitos!

Kido: crei haberles dicho que el último debía ser Fudo!

María: ¿No te había dicho? Fudo y Haruna terminaron

Kido: ¡¿QUE? Viva! Viva! -se pone a lanzar confeti- La vida es bella! Lalala~~

Maria: Ahora volvio con Tachimukai

Kido: -sonido de disco rayado- ¿QUE?

María: sí, al parecer Haruna y Fudo estaban saliendo para ver tu reacción. Pero, no le digas a nadie

Kido: aja

María: que ya lo cuento yo -se va al estilo de "la vieja'l visillo" de Jose Mota-

Kannon y Masato: -bajando las escaleras rápidamente- LOS REGAAAAAALOSS!

Goenji: no corran, que se van a caer

Endo: que no son niños pequeños

Aki: -bajando las escaleras junto a Natsumi (se hicieron de las mejores amigas desde que descubrieron que tenían nietos)- Te equivocas Endo, son niños pequeños

Natsumi: y por tanto necesitan mucho cariño, abrazos y...

Aki y Natsumi: ...besos

Goenji: y nosotros tambien y no nos lo dan tanto como a esos dos ¬¬

Endo: eso, eso

Aki y Natsumi: ¬¬

María: -con un altavoz- ¡QUIEN QUIERA TENER SU REGALO QUE VENGA YA! EL QUE NO LLGUE RÁPIDO SU REGALO SERÁ ENVIADO AL TERCER MUNDO y/o ME LO QUEDARE!

Todos: -llegan corriendo- AQUI ESTAMOS!

María: bien -se pone al lado del arbol de Navidad de 80 metros de los Cullen (si son ricos, ¿porque no van a tener un arbol de 80 metros?)- Kannon -le da su regalo a Kannon-

Kannon: BIEN! LO QUE YO PEDIA!

Masato: ¿que te trageron?

Kannon: El abuelo Toramaru me ha enviado un un nuevo auto volador, y mis abuela Aki me a dado ropa, El abuelo Endo me da un balón de fútbol

Todos menos Endo: ¬¬

Endo: cuidalo, es mi mejor balon

Kannon: Oh! Y Santa me envia un "Teletransportados de particulas"

Masato: Las abuelas siempre regalando ropa, a mi el teletransportador de particulas me lo regaló el abuelo Goenji a los 5

Todos: O.O

María: y ya sabemos lo que se les regala a los niños en el futuro -vuelve al arbolito- Masato!

Masato: ¡OH!

Kannon: ¡¿QUE ES? ¡¿QUE ES?

Todos: -se asoman a ver lo extraño que le abran enviado-

Masato: ¡El abuelo Goenji me a dado un nuevo ordenador! La abuela Natsumi me envia un Jet privado nuevo

Todos: OoO

Masato: y el abuelo Toramaru (N/A: según yo Masato y Kannon son primos segundos) me a enviado una Television 3D del tamaño de toda la pared de mi habitación!

Los tres mensionados: -con un tic en el ojo-

Mike: ¿son primos? O.o

Todos: ¿Eh?

Mike: es que Toramaru es abuelo de ambos...

Kannon y Masato: ¡SI! Somos primos!

María: -se sienta en un sillon y se pone a pensar-

Ana: ¿Que te pasa María?

María: es que si Toramaru es el abuelo...la abuela es...

Kannon y Masato: -emocionados- ¡ANDREÍNA!

Mike y María: ¡¿QUE?

Mike: ¡Toramaru...!

María: ¡TE QUIERO TORA-CHAN! ¡ME HAS HECHO TIA!-le abraza- ¡VOY A SER TÍA! SERE FAMILIA NO DIRECTA DE ENDO!

Endo: -con un tic- ¿Q-que?

María: Y DE GOENJI!

Goenji: ¿C-como?

Andreína: a ella le emociona más la idea que a mi ^^U

María: Y SERE TIA DE KANNON Y MASATO!

Kannon y Masato: -le abrazan- ¡TIA!

María: O.Q que felicidad

Cristy: y yo soy su prima!

Kannon y Masato: ¡PRIMA!

Mike: ¡¿SOY EL UNICO AL QUE ESTO LE PARECE RARO?

Endo y Goenji: desastrozo... catastrofe... desgracia... barbaridad...

Tsuki: creo que a ellos no les gusta tanto la idea

Mike: voy a seguir entregando los regalos, para ver si esto logra irse de mi mente...-coje un regalo- Endo!

Endo: -coje el regalo y lo abre- ¡GRACIAS! 50 balones de fútbol O.Q ¿Quien me lo regalo? -todos levantan la mano- gracias a todos, son los mejores... a ver si estos no me los estampa en la cara Goenji...

María: Fuburra!

Fuburra: ¡Que soy Fuyuka!

María: como sea...

Fuburra: -abre el regalo- Jo, es lo mismo que el año pasado...

Todos: ¿El que? -más que nada la pregunta es porque no creen que le hayan regalado algo el año pasado-

Fuburra: NADA!

Todos: AaAaAaAh! Claro

María: -saca otro regalo- Goenji!

Goenji: OoOoh! María me envia un libro de autoayuda de "no pegarle a la gente y menos si son de mi mismo equipo" ^^U gracias María... Endo un balon de fútbol ¬¬U... Natsumi gracias por el voleto a Hawai pero quien quiere ir eres tú ^^U -ve otro regalo- Lo que mi padre me envio el año pasado! Un boleto de avión a Alemania! -ve a Natsumi y a Masato- tranquilos, no lo voy a aceptar, nadie me separa de mi familia

Natsumi: Oh! Shuuji! -le abraza y le da un beso- que dulce eres!

Goenji: Y Yuuka me envia un... Jet Pack para Masato ¬¬

Yuuka: es mi sobrino

Masato: te quiero Tía!

Y así fueron entregando los regalos uno a uno:

**Natsumi: **(recuerdese que es rica) **Un libro de cosina "aprender a cosinar para los idiotas" **(María y Mike)**, un Blackberry nuevo **(Goenji)**, un Avion privado de 50 plasas con asientos reclinables y ordenador para cada asiento. **(El señor Raimon)** y una taza que dice "a la mejor abuela"** (Masato) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Aki: Un delantal a la mejor cosinera (**de parte de Tenma, Endo y Kannon**) una cosina portatil **(María y Mike)**, un chandal a la mejor entrenadora (**Kogure) **y un balon de fútbo****l** (Endo)

**Haruna: Un ordenador nuevo con ultrasonido, camara ultrasonica, capacidad de 12349283940292744 GB y una llave para la mansion de Kido **(Kido)**, Un enoooooooorme peluche de oso (Tachi), una camara fotografica de 112345678 pixeles **(Todo el equipo) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Kido: armas de tortura **(María y Mike) **cosas de espionaje **(Todo de equipo)** un libro de autoayuda "para hermanos sobreprotectores" **(Haruna) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Andreína: Una NDS·3DS** (María y Mike)** y televisor gigante **(Santa)

**Mike: un libro de torturas **(Andreína) **armas de tortura **(María)** un libro de autoayuda "para hermanos sobreprotectores", una Nintendo3D** (Santa)

**Tsuki: Iphone 4 **(Jorge)** un avión privado para 80 personas **(Alice)** Un peluche de Soul **(María)** Una guitarra e****léctrica **(Marc)** y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Alice: un violin (**Santa)** y un beso de Mido bajo el muerdago** (Midorikawa) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Jorge: una metralleta **(María)** y una blackberry **(Santa)

**Mario:** **la PS3** (Santa) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**A****na: Iphone **(Fubuky)** un libro de torturas** (María) **un Jet privado **(Santa) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Penélope: un beso de Mike** (Mike) **un libro con imagenes de Mike** (María) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Alba: que Samanthe y Brittany se besen en Glee, y que ****Samanthe le cante Santa Baby **(Santa) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Mayu: Un perro **(Kazuki) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Karen: Un beso de Mike **(Mike) **una Xbox **(Santa) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Silvia: Un peluche **(Mike) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Chizuru: unos audífonos de vocaloid con micrófono inalambrico **(Santa) **y un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**Miranda: todos los libros de star wars y un oso gigante se coma a los de level-5 y que las fans se adueñen de inazuma eleven. Además un balón de fútbol (**Endo)

**Todos los del equipo de IE y IEGO: un balon de fútbol** (Endo)

**María: un Jet privado, un almacen de ropa y una casa enorme **(Los Cullen) **Un libro de torturas y una colección de Harry Potter nueva **(Andreína)** un muñeco vudú de cada uno del equipo, incluido ****los equipos de IE, IEGO..**.(Mike) **Cosas de espionaje y un CD con todas las canciones de los seyuus IE **(Santa) ** y un balon de fútbol **(Endo)

María: vaya, no hubo ningun regalo...-tirada en el piso de tanto dar regalos-

Mike: y que lo digas -él tomo el relevo en la segunda mitad de la entrega de regalos-

María: -levantandose de golpe- ahora nos vamos al aeropuerto!

Mike: ¡¿QUE?

María: tienes razón...

Mike: -respira tranquilo-

María: ¡POR ALGO LE REGALARON UN AVION PRIVADO DE 80 PLASAS A TSUKI!

Mike: ¬¬U

Kannon: no hace falta para eso sirve mi transportador de particulas

María: ¡QUE INTELIGENTE MI SOBRINO-NIETO!

Toramaru: gracias a ese niño no me mataran ^^-

María: no creas que te salvas ÒwÓ

Toramaru: U.U era demasiado bonito para ser verdad

María: Kannon, llevanos a Italia que quiero hacer unas preparaciones antes

Kannon: sí, tía

**En Italia**

María: aqui si vamos a comprar las cosas para hacer mi obra de navidad -se voltea a ver a Mike- ¿No lo crees así Mike?

Mike: ¿obra de navidad?

María: Claro, la que dirijire. ¿Quien se apunta?

Todos los de IE: NO!

María: ¬¬ Endo... -saca un latigo-

Endo: e-esto... y-yo...d-deberíamos participar

Kazemaru: Endo se fuerte

Kabeyama: no te dejes intimidar capitan!

Kannon y Masato: NOS APUNTAMOS!

Endo y Goenji: NOOOOOOOOOO! SI USTEDES SE APUNTAN...!

Aki y Natsumi: nos apuntmos tambien

Endo y Goenji:_ si ellas se apuntan..._

Aki y Natsumi: y Endo y Goenji tambien se apuntan -les ven- ¿verdad?

Endo y Goenji: -dandose fuerzas el uno al otro- _debemos ser fuertes...debemos ser fuertes...no nos debemos dejar intimidar..._

Aki y Natsumi: ¡¿VERDAD?

Endo y Goenji: AaAaAaAH! S-si

Todo el equipo: -.-U

Goenji: ya me diran ustedes como les va cuando tengan novia ¬¬

Todo el equipo: nos apuntamos ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Preparación para la obra de Teatro por María Graciela parte 1**

María: muy bien, Endo tu harás de José

Endo: ¡¿Porque yo?

María: porque Kannon hará de Jesús y Aki de María

Endo: y que hará Goenji?

María: TU ERES JOSE Y PUNTO! Además Goenji esta ocupado

Goenji: entonces yo hago de un viejo ¿no?

María: no es cualquier viejo! Es Santa! Y Natsumi es la señora Claus!

Masato: ¿Y yo?

María: tu eres Baby Claus

Masato: GUAY!

**Preparación la obra de Teatro de María Graciela parte 2**

Mike: ¿De que se supone que es esta obra?

María: no lo se, espero ir encontrandole sentido a la larga...

Endo: ¡¿ES QUE NO LO SABES AUN?

María: hombre, no... Los grandes genios hicieron las cosas equivocandose! Exepto Bethoben ese era un prodijio...

Endo: ¿De que hablas?

María: DE QUE NO SE QUE HACER! -se encierra en su habitación-

**Prepaaración para la obra de Teatro de María Graciela parte 3**

María: AKI TRAENOS TARTA!

Todos: Tarta *¬*

Mike: esto ni si quiera es de la obra ¬¬

María: pero me ha podido el hambre...

**La obra de Teatro de María Graciela parte 4**

María: pos eso

Mike: ¿eso?

María: sí exactamente

Mike: aaaah eso!

María: ya lo entendiste!

Mike: sí, eso es como dices

Goenji: ¡¿podrían decirme de que estan hablando?

Mike y María: pues de eso

Todos: ¬¬

**Preparación para la obra de Teatro de María Graciela parte 5**

Andreína: SOLO PUEDEN SER 7 ESCENAS Y HAN MALGASTADO UNA!

Endo: Claro! Eso! Ya lo entiendo!

Fubuky: ^^U ya pasamos esa escena capitan

Goenji: estamos malgastando otra escena y solo nos quedan dos más!

María: y todavía no tengo el guion~

Aki: la llevamos clara U.U

María: a ver si llega de una vez Dione

Todos: ¿DIONE?

Mike: sí, es nuestra prima talentosa por así desirlo... creo que su nombre afecta

Afrodit: claro, es un nombre Griego!

**Preparación: la obra de Teatro de María Graciela parte 6**

Dione: así que quieren que haga esto sin ninguna idea y con solo una escena para la obra?

María y Mike: sí, exactamente

Dione: de acuerdo

Kazemaru: ya era hora de avanzar en algo!

Andreína: solo les queda la siguiente escena para aprenderselo ¬¬

Midori: da igual!

Andreína: te he dicho que lo tienen que actuar perfectamente o si no tendran que oir las "desgracias" de mi hermana?

Todos: OH NO!

Endo : Oh mirad una ardillita -la va a cojer-

Todos: NOOOO! ENDO NO!

Endo: ¿Que? -la coje-

_María: -detiene la imagen- hace tiempo que no hacia esto..._

_Mike: sí, ¿Verdad?_

_María: bueno, detengo la imagen para decir sobre las ardillas ejem...ejem..._

"_Nunca confíes en una ardilla sino eres un ardilla atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano. Son lindas, pero mortales. Son lindas, pero mortales..._

_Si ves una ardilla y no eres Rambo, Chuck Norris, o cualquiera de sus derivados lo mas aconsejable seria correr , otro de los casos seria que llevaras encima una recortada,un ak-47 o cualquier derivado de estos , el truco esta en agarrarlas del cuerpo , cortarle la cabeza,y dejar escapar al diablo que contienen , una vez liberado el demonio rociarlo con agua sagrada , pero no te fies , las ardillas nunca mueren , el siguiente paso seria disparar al cuerpo y cabeza ( que estarian separados ) , y cuando pararan de moverse por el rigor mortis,trocearlos y llevarlos a un restaurante chino en el que se serviran salteados . Y sí ,¿creias que el pollo del restaurante era pollo?. Pero esto no es todo , cuando lo comes recorre todo tu sistema , por ello tienen toda la informacion del ser humano , así que si as leido este articulo no servira de nada , ellas lo saben . Al ser converticas en caca caen al WC , y despues llegan al alcantarillado , allí utilizan su poder oculto en el que toda las particulas de ardilla de la mierda, se une y forman nuevas ardilla con cada vez mas tecnologia , y vuelven a la calle , y tu las vuelves a encontrar . Realmente las ardillas seran el motivo de que en 2012 se acabe el mundo."_

_Mike: O.O_

_María: sigue camara!_

Endo: OH ME ESTA MORDIENDO! AYUDA! AaAaAaAaH!

_**-censurado-**_

María: Endo! Debes estar contento ¡ME HAS ARRUINADO LA OBRA! -le dice a Endo mientras el sujeto en cuestion es internado en el hospital de los chimpancés atendido únicamente por chimpances-

Mike: espera, ¿a qué departamento debemos enviarle?

María: MARIO! LEE EL CARTEL! -es que si son como 100 personas en una misma sala de espera...se tienen que comunicar mediante gritos ¿no?-

Mario: ¿QUE HAS DICHO?

María: QUE LEEAS EL CARTEL!

Mario: NO TE ESCUCHO!

María: QUE LEAS EL ASQUEROSO CARTEL DE ******!

Mario: aaaah vale! -lo lee- no lo entiendo, no se hablar chimpances! ¿Alguien sabe hablar chimpancil? ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien? ¡¿NADIE?

Jorge: a ver no puede ser tan difícil -ve el cartel- O.O

Sergio: a ver...O.O

Todos: O.O

Kazuki: ¿el jefe de este hospital no será el abuelo de Endo? Es que tiene la misma letra que los chimpancés

María: el único que sabe hablar esa lengua esta inconsciente por una ardilla!

Alba: ¿Kannon no sabrá?

María: posiblemente habra heredado el don de su abuelo! CLAROOO!

Kannon: lo siento, herede la inteligencia de mi abuela U.U

María: tranquilo no tienes la culpa U.U eres más listo que tu abuelo eso nos lo esperábamos, Endo tiene menos coeficiente intelectual que un helado...

Aki: TT^TT -llorando al lado del muerto... es decir el idiota- hagan algo!

María: tranquila Aki, lo tenemos todo planeado!

Shin: ¿y que es todo?

María: es para que se tranquilice

Mike: ¡¿NO HAY NADIE QUE HABLE CHIMPANCIL?

Dione: ¿chimpancil? Yo se algunas palabras

María: ALELUYA! Gracias primita por estar aquí -le abraza-

Dione: haber…aquí dice…que no se hacen cargo de muertes inesperadas que alterarían el paso del tiempo o algo así

María: pues tendremos que buscar otro hospital

Cristy: ¿Por qué María-nee?

María: porque Endo cambio el espacio tiempo cuando se equivocó al casarse

Todos: Aaaaah claro…

Ana: pero el hospital más cercano está a 234567890 km de aquí

Todos: O.O

María: solo nos queda hacer una cosa…

Kazemaru: esto no me gusta…

**En un cine cercano:**

Aki: ¿estas segura de que hicimos bien?

María: claro!

Natsumi: pero y si alguien le secuestra?

María: para eso deje a Fubuky y a Goenji cuidándole…

**En la entrada del hospital**

Goenji: aun no despierta -.-

Fubuky: EH! Mira! Un concurso de paint ball

Goenji: vamos para alla!

Fubuky: ¿y el capitán?

Goenji: eso le pasa por coger ardillas con la rabia –se van-

?: Ecco un altro capo _(Jefe aqui hay otro)_

¿? 2: abbiamo preso, bastone alla macchina _(Rápido, metelo al camión)_

?: Sì, la testa _(Sí, jefe)_

* * *

><p>María: y aquí termina el capitulo<p>

Mike: el próximo capítulo se llamará: "Problemas con la mafia"

María: por eso me gusta tanto Italia ^^


	12. Problemas con la mafia

María: Por fin sabré que harán con Endo!

Mike: Inazuma eleven NO nos pertenece

María: cosas entre paréntesis con algo en otro idioma antes son las traducciones

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la entrada del hospital<strong>_

_Goenji: aun no despierta -.-_

_Fubuky: EH! Mira! Un concurso de paintball_

_Goenji: vamos para alla!_

_Fubuky: ¿y el capitán?_

_Goenji: eso le pasa por coger ardillas con la rabia –se van-_

_?: Ecco un altro capo_

¿? 2: abbiamo preso, bastone alla macchina

?: Sì, la testa

Fubuky: -vuelve- Goenji! Endo ya no esta!

Goenji: OH NO! María NOS MATA!

María: ¿Han dicho algo?

Goenji: NO NOS MATES!

María: no pensaba hacerlo ^^U ¿que ocurre ¬¬?

Mike: justo hoy que ibamos a enviar a algunos a su casa otra vez...

Goenji: ENDO A SIDO SECUESTRADO!

María: OH NO!

-vuelven a el hotel-

María: Endo a sido secuestrado!

Todos: OH NO!

Mike: ¬¬ el que vuelva a decir: OH NO le doy un golpe

Todos: ...

María: al parecer la mafia Italiana a secuestrado a Endo

Mario: ¡¿QUE? Yo tengo problemas con la mafia!

Todos los chicos: Y YO!

María: tranquilos! Tranquilos! Tengo un plan! Pero antes voy a enviar a algunas personas a sus casas porque ya somos demaciados, además de que han teneido un buen comportamiento... ejem ejem... se van a quedar: **Endo, Kazemaru, Fubuky, Goenji, Kido, Haruna, Fudo, Tachimukai, Sakuma, Genda, Afrodit, Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Ulvida, Midorikawa, Fuyuka, Aki, Natsumi, Tenma, Aoi, Kaiji, Shidou, Tsurugi, Kariya, Fidio, Kannon y Masato. Oh y todos los invitados ^^** -se van los que no fueron nombrados- ya vendran si los necesito...

Ana: ¿y ahora?

María: el plan!

Mike: yo me quedo aquí! Es que después la mafia me mata por... unos problemas

Los chicos: y nosotros tambien

Tsuki: ¬¬ quedanse ustedes, pero los de IE se van con nosotras

Chicos de IE: ¡NO! ¡¿PORQUE?

**-Después de hacer el plan se van al cuartel general de la mafia-**

María: es aqui

Shin: ¿y tú como lo sabes?

María: ...No tengo ni idea ^^U

Todos: -se caen-

Alba: silecio, vamos a entrar –entran y llegan a conde estaba el mayor jefe de la mafia-

Dione: este es el lugar, aqui debe estar Endo

María: ahora vamos a entrar shh ¡MIDORIKAWA DEJA DE COMER HELADO!

Midorikawa: lo lamento

Alice: tranquilo Mido-chan más tarde te compro un helado

Mido: bien! Mi anterior novia no me compraba nada

María: ¬¬

Ana: esta es la sala

María: bien, entremos

-entran-

Dione: NO PUEDES FUGARTE! TE TENEMOS RODEADO! –se fija mejor en el hombre- ¿O.o eh?

Padre de Dione: Ciao Dione, ¿que haces aquí?

Dione: Questo dovrebbe chiedermi, papà (eso debería preguntar yo, papá)

Todos: ¡¿SON PADRE E HIJA?

María: ¡ZIO DINO!

Dino: oh, Ciao María ^^U Non sono stati in Giappone? (¿Tú no estabas en Japón?) ...

Dione: ¬¬ Papà que has hecho?

Dino: a bueno, es que como me dijiste que querías tortura a ese ragazzo Endo hasta que soffrire todo por haberse sposatto con Aki...Pensé en dartelo por navidad

María y Dione: ERES EL MEJOR TÍO/PADRE DEL MUNDO! –le abrazan-

Todos, menos uno: -en shock todavía-

Fidio: Z-zio Dino ¿que haces tú aquí?

Dino: bueno, es que soy el leader de la mafia

Aki: ¿y...y donde esta Endo?

Dino: ¿Ese ragazzo? Pues...

Estaba yo en mi limousine cuando me encontré a ese_ ragazzo_ inconsiente en la entrada del hospital. Le dije a mi personale que le cogieran ya que la mia _figlia e nipote_ querían torturarle hasta la morte. Unos días después el_ ragazzo_ nos dijo que nos ayudaría en el nuestro negocio. Dos días más tarde le dimos la libertà ya que nos dijo que daría todo porque le proporcionaramos protección y le ayudaramos en montar un negocio y eso es como a estado.

María: Ooooh impressionante!

Dione: Entonces, Endo cometió el mayor error de su vida!

Dino: Exactamente

Todos: ¿Como? –sin comprender-

María: pues que "Protección" en la mafia existen cuatro variantes básicas:

-Si el dueño le da pasta a la Mafia, le destrozan el negocio.

-Si el dueño no le da pasta a la Mafia, no le destrozan el negocio.

-Si el dueño le da pasta a la Mafia, no le destrozan el negocio.

-Si el dueño no le da pasta a la Mafia, le destrozan el negocio.

Dione: No hace falta decir que sólo las dos últimas dan dinero a la Mafia, y además en combinación. No es _facile_ llegar a esta conclusión, sin embargo; se comenta que varias generaciones de la Mafia intentaron sacar dinero con las primeras versiones, con escaso éxito.

Aki: ¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLE!

Dino: Impossibile, bambina dai capelli verdi

Mayu: quien hace algo después de hacer un negocio con la mafia no sale bien parado

María: O sale del país o sale erido ¡ESO ES LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA DE ITALIA!

Fidio: pero Zio Dino, ¿Por qué no lees las clausula del contrato?

Dino: ¡Chiaro! –lee la clausula- "Non esiste una clausola" :D

Todos: -con un tic en el ojo-

Aki: ¡LE MATO!

Dione: tranquila, que mi papà ni hizo niente male solo…

Aki: VOY A MATAR A ENDO POR NO LEER EL CONTRATO!

María: la única clausula sería morirse

Dino: o Aki sposare

Chicas: *o*

María: y mañana es mi cumple *o* ¡Un día perfecto para celebrar una boda!

Dione: Pero antes tenemos que buscar a Endo ¿Papà?

Dino: Pues esta vendiendo Pizza en la torre de Pisa

Dione: ¿Puedo ir?

Dino: voucher

Dione: ¡GRACIAS PAPÀ! ¡TI AMO! –le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo-

**En la Torre de Pisa**

Afrodit: O.O tú padre es de la mafia?

Dione: si, ^^ yo voy a ser quien herede la fortuna de la familia Aldena

Fidio: -discutiendo con ella- Prima, non mi piace parlare con Afrodite (No me gusta que hables con Afrodit)

Dione: Non mi interessa

Fidio: Ma (pero)…

María: ¡MIREN! ¡ALLÍ ESTA ENDO! –señala a Endo el cual se encontraba vendiendo Pizza y con un bigote en la boca-

Kazemaru: -.-U gran disfraz

Aki: ¡ENDO! –molesta-

Endo: -asustado- A-AKI! Q-quiero decir… No les conozco yo me llamo Eudo (N/A: existe ese nombre, de verdad que existe! ¡Y ES DE ORIGEN ITALIANO!)

Silvia: Eudo ¬¬

Karen: ¿no encontraste uno mejor?

María: solo cambió de posición la letra "n" ¬¬

Dione: Ma tu da solo! ora ti sposi Aki e mio padre non si uccide per il mancato rispetto del contratto

Todos: ¿¡QUÉ!

María: es que aun no sabe hablar bien el español ^^U

Fidio: ella dijo "Pero tú tranquilo! que ahora te casas con Aki y mi padre no te mata por no cumplir con el contrato"

Endo: ¡¿ME VAN A MATAR?

María: si no te casas con Aki sí y eso me recuerda –coje el movil y marca un número- MIKE! Ve preparando una boda! Y la quiero en Viena!... SI! ESO ES EN VENECIA!... ME DA IGUAL QUE NO QUIERAS! –Ana le quita el movil-

Ana: ¡Y QUE MARIO TE AYUDE!

Mayu: -le quita el movil- Y KAZUKI!

Karen: Y JORGE!

Andrea: Y SERGIO!

María: ^^U vale, vale...¿ahora me devueleven el movil? –se lo devuelven- ¡TIENES HASTA LAS 2 DE LA TARDE! –cuelga-

Endo: así que tendremos que casarnos?

Aki: SI ÒwÓ POR IDIOTA!

Endo: pues a mi no me molesta

Aki: ¿eh?

Endo: -le besa-

María: -toma una foto- ahora nos vamos a Venecia ^^! Esta será la foto para los recuerditos de boda

Dione: No es el momento de fotos ^^U que el aereo a Venecia va a despegar

Shin: ¿quien pagó el avión?

Dione: mio padre

**En New York:**

Mike: ¿VIENA? querras decir Venecia... PERO YO NO TENGO IDEA DE BODAS!...-le cuelgan-

Mario: ¿quien era?

Mike: que al parecer tenemos que organizar una boda...EN VENECIA!

Kazuki: vale...¿que se hacen en las bodas?

Mike: ni idea... solo sé que tenemos que pagar primero un pasaje a Italia, otra vez

* * *

><p>Mike: y la boda será en el proximo capi<p>

María: exactamente, y después de la boda volveremos a Hogwarts y nos graduaremos y el tiempo pasará tan rápido después...

Dione: y en el proximo capi vendran visitas del futuro.

María: Shiratori-kun por fin *¬*

Mike: quien dice que venga él ¬¬

Dione: dejen REVIEWS

María: María se despide. Paaaaaaz

Mike: mañana es nuestro cumple!

María: así que dejen REVIEWS!

Dione: Ciao ^^


	13. Boda

María: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y yo me he enfermado...

Mike: hoy se casan Endo y Aki!

Dione: Inazuma Eleven non nos pertenece…

* * *

><p><strong>En New York:<strong>

Mike: ¿VIENA? querrás decir Venecia... PERO YO NO TENGO IDEA DE BODAS!...-le cuelgan-

Mario: ¿quien era?

Mike: que al parecer tenemos que organizar una boda...EN VENECIA!

Kazuki: vale... ¿que se hace en las bodas?

Mike: ni idea... solo sé que tenemos que pagar primero un pasaje a Italia, otra vez ¬¬

Jorge: vamos a comprar los pasajes por wikipedia

Sergio: ¿eso se puede?

Jorge: todo se puede con wikipedia ¬¬

Todos: CLAROO!

**En el aeropuerto de Italia:**

Ana: más les vale tener las cosas preparadas…Ò.Ó

María: según mi radar de hermana gemela, Mike se encuentra en New York~~ New York~~

Dione: -llegando con unos pasajes- mi papà nos encontró asientos en primera clase

Goenji: lo que se hace con dinero…

Afrodit: verdaderamente…

Alba: ¿y ustedes porque son primas?

Dione: somos primas segundas por parte de padre, Fidio es mi primo hermano

María: exactamente ^^

Altavoz: Signori passeggeri l'aereo decollerà a Venezia

Todos: ¿Eh?

Dione: ¬¬ que el avión a Venezia va a despegar

Todos: aaah

Fidio: ESE ES NUESTRO AVION!

**En New York**

Mike: ¡quiero los pasajes!

Señora que vende los pasajes: ¡Y YA LE HE DICHO QUE SE HAN CANCELADO!

Mike: Y YO QUIERO IR A VENECIA!

Señora: Y TODOS ESTAN CANCELADOS!

Mike: PERO NECESITO IR!

Señora: GUARDIAS!

Mike: -se lo llevan- IRE A VENECIA! AUNQUE NO QUIERA! YA VERÁ! –lo tiran en la calle- AUCH!

Mario: no lo conseguiste ¿no?

Mike: tú que crees ¬¬

Kazuki: y como llegaremos, ¡MAYU ME MATA SI NO LLEGAMOS RÁPIDO! ¡DIOS PERDONAME POR TODO!

Mario: ¡Y YO VOY A TERMINAR PEOR EN MI RELACION CON MARÍA!

Jorge: ¡Y KAREN NO ME PERDONARÁ ESTO EN MI VIDA!

Mike: tranquiiiiilos… ¿Qué podría salir mal? Lo tengo todo controlado... ¿Tú no habías cortado con María? crei que por lo de el partido...

Mario: ya se le pasará es una chica

Kazuki, Sergio, Mike y Jorge: claro ¬¬ _que equivocado está_

Mike: bien tenemos que llegar a Venecia y mi plan es que Venezuela se llama así porque significa "Pequeña Venecia" así que tomamos un coche hacía Venezuela y allí organizamos la boda ^^

Todos: No creo que sea buena idea ¬¬ -aparece una luz azul- O.O

**En el avión a Venecia**

María: -leyendo el libro de "el señor de los anillos"- Frodo! eres el mejor!

Dione: -maquillándose- nanana

Cristy y Ana: -escuchando música-

Shin: -viendo anime- NO! Tachimukai! no te deprimas se que puedes hacer esa tecnica TT^TT confio en ti!

Alice: -hablando con Midorikawa-

Afrodit: -viendo a Dione-

Fidio: -matando a Afrodit con la mirada, y con un aura oscura-

…

Altavoz: L'aereo atterrerà, indossare la cintura di sicurezza –le ignoran-

Todas: -se les caen las cosas-

Dione: ME HE TORCIDO EL MAQUILLAGE! MI PADRE SE ENTERARÁ DE ESTO! ÒwÓ

María: vamos a aterrizar

**En New York**

?: ¿les llevamos?

Kazuki: ¿quienes son ustedes? O.o

?1: yo soy Ami Tachimukai

?2: Yo Shiratori Kira

?3: Y yo Miyu

Ami, Shiratori y Miyu: ^^ y venimos del futuro

Mike: esto es más raro de lo que creía...

Mario: Y que lo digas

Mike, Mario y Kazuki: aceptamos

Ami: QUE BIEN!

Mike: esta chica me recuerda cierta personita...

Sergio: ¿LLEGO BIEN? Traigo la sidra!

Kazuki: ¿y tu de donde vienes? ¿no estabas aquí hace un rato?

Mike: Y que más da? TRAE SIDRA!

**En Venecia**

María: DONDE ESTAN LOS CHICOS! –como una fiera-

Buchis: les van a matar~ ¡YO TE AYUDO!

María: gracias ^^

Dione: ¿Buchis? Tú que haces aquí?

Buchis: me aburria en mi casa ^^

Dione: ¬¬ claro...

María: tenemos que ir poniendo las cosas para la boda!

Chizuru: Yo llevo los anillos! *-* será mi sueño hecho realidad

María: CLARO Chii-chan, Kariya tu llevas las monedas

Kariya: ese trabajo es para niños más peque...-le fulminan con la mirada- lo haré

Ana: más te vale -.-

Buchis: ¿y el cura?

María: pues debe de llegar dentro de poco... Es el padre de Dione

Dione: ¿Mi padre? Pero lui está en Roma...

María: pero nos ayudó a venir, así que el es el que les casará, además... los curas que conosco estaban ocupados ^^U

Dione: ¬¬ -aparece una luz azul- O.o

Ami: ¿llegamos tarde? Shiratori se equivocó en el camino, te dije que pidieras instrucciones...

Shiratori: ¡Que no me equivoqué! Es que está cosa se daña con facilidad ¬¬

Ami: ya cariño que te sigo queriendo ^^

Miyu:Que han estado así todo el viaje ¬¬

Mike: ¿llegamos tarde?

Mario: lo lamentam...

María, Ana, Mayu, Shin, Buchis y Tsuki: ¡MIKE! ¡MARIO! ¡KAZUKI! ¡SERGIO! ¡JORGE! ÒwÓ ¡¿DONDE ESTABAN? LA BODA ES HOY!

Kazuki: -arrodillado delante de Mayu- ¡PERDONAME LA VIDA!

Mario: O.o que bajo a caido

Mike: U.U le hemos perdido...

Karen: que no hay tiempo! NOSOTAS VAMOS A BUSCAR LOS VESTIDOS! USTEDES TERMINEN DE ORGANIZAR ESTO!

María: esperen...¿quienes son ustedes?

Shiratori: otra vez presentaciones? ¬¬

Ami: Ami Tachimukai Potter al frente y presentandose, Konnichiwa ^^

Mike y María: ¡¿POTTER?

Ami: abuelos! –abraza a María, Tachimukai y Haruna-

María: esto es extraño...

Mike: ya lo dije yo

Shiratori: Shiratori Kira es un placer

Hiroto: ¿eres nieto de mi hermana?

Shiratori: No, de Hiroto y Ulvida Kira –sonrie- hola abuelo

Kannon y Masato: ¡SHIRATORI! AMIGO! NO NOS DIJISTE QUE VENIAS!

Ami: claro, las llamadas espacio-tiempo son caras ¬¬

Kannon: prima, no hace falta que te pongas así

Masato: exacto primita, sabes que Kannon sacó un 0 en viajes interdimencionales y de tiempo y espacio

Ami: igual que Kei -.-U

Miyu: Ami para que vinimos?

Ami: porque quería ayudar con la boda ¡VAMOS ABUELAS! –las chicas se van-

Sergio: aquí traigo el champang!

Jorge: y el banquete para la boda –con 50 camiones de comida lujosa-

Kazuki: sinceramente, creo que es muy poca...

**Con las Chicas**

María: -coje un vestido azul señido que le llega hasta las rodillas, con un lazo en la cintura- ya tengo mi vestido, ME PIRO!

Dione: -le para- ALTO ALLÍ!

María: Jo! Que ya me quiero ir a la librería

Dione: vas a quedarte qui hasta que io te diga

María: SABES QUE ODIO LAS TIENDAS DE ROPA!

Dione: sabes que non me importa

María: TT^TT

Dione: no se cual elegir io

**2 horas (para tortura mia) después...**

Ana: me gusta este –coje un vestido amarillo parecido al de María-

Dione: -coje uno en violeta-

Buchis: -rojo-

...

María: ¡¿Me hacen esperar DOS horas para después escojer el mismo en distintos colores? Yo quería ir a la biblioteca o a la librería TT^TT

Dione: ora el vestido de la novia, noi que recogerlo de donde lo mande a hacer

Aki: no hace falta, de verdad ^^U

María: ES LO UNICO POR LO QUE VINE AQUÍ! así que haya vamos! ENDO VE A COMPRAR LOS ANILLOS QUE EL NOVIO NO PUEDE VER EL VESTIDO!

Lindsay: ¿Te gusta mi vestido Cameron?

Cameron: O.O estas hermosa, cariño ^^

Lindsay: ¿donde se fueron las chicas?

Cameron: y yo que se ¿quieres comer un helado?

Lindsay: claro ^^

**Con los Chicos**

Mike: mi hermana lo esta pasando mal... MUAJAJAJA

Mario: ¿porque?

Mike: ella odia las compras ^^U solo va cuando quiere molestarme o para comprarle regalos a los demás... Aunque puede tardarse 2 horas en una tienda de videojuegos o de libros pero nunca compra nada siempre se los descarga. Solo le gusta ver y tocar el dinero pero no le gusta gastarlo... esta loca

Kazuki: aquí viene el segundo cargamento de comida!

Mike: Preparence!

Camion: -tira toda la comida encima de los chicos-

Sergio: -debajo de la comida- ¡¿DONDE METEREMOS TODO ESTO?

**4 horas después**

Dione: -tocando el piano-

Aki: -entra vestida de novia-

Chizuru y Kariya: -entran detras con los anillos y las monedas-

Cristy, Tenma, Tsurugi, Aoi, Akane, Midori...: -tirando petalos de rosa-

Sr Kino: -entra con su hija tomada del braso y de la da a Endo-

Dino: estamos aquí reunidos en esta celemonia para unir a estas dos almas...

Hiroto: ¿segura que sabe lo que hace?

María: se a casado 10 veces, se sabe estas ceremonias al pie de la letra

Ulvida y Hiroto: O.O

Dino: ponganse los anillos –se ponen los anillos- el padrino Goenji acepta darle balonazos al idiota cada vez que se equivoque y no le de a Aki lo que merece?

Goenji: acepto

Dino: la madrina Natsumi acepta golpear a Goenji con una olla si no le pega al idiota?

Natsumi: acepto

Dino: Endo, ¿Aceptas a Aki como tu legitima esposa hasta que dejen de resucitar en la iglesia?

Endo: ¿eh?

María: la última boda que tuvo fue en el Dragon Quest V ^^U

Endo: pues...eh... acepto

Dino: Aki, ¿aceptas a este stupido, idiota, cabeza de balón y obsecionado del fútbol hasta que la muerte los separe?

Aki: acepto

Dino: se pueden besar

Endo y Aki: -se besan-

María: TT^TT siempre lloro en estas cosas

Mike: -disfrazado de repartidor de perritos calientes- pañuelos! Pañuelos! Vendo pañuelos!

María: ¿a donde va el dinero de que ganes a en los pañuelos?

Mike: pues a la fundacíon "Nos quedamos con tan poco dinero comprando la comida que solo podemos recuperarlo vendiendo pañuelos"

María: Jejeje

**En la comida **

María: ¿en donde está la comida?

Midorikawa: -limpiandose los dientes con un palillo- ni idea

María: ¬¬

Endo: me encantan los anillos!

Goenji: claro, tienen forma de balón...

Endo: POR ESO!

Tenma: cuñado! felicidades por la boda

Aki: -tira el ramo de flores y Aoi lo coje-

Todas las chicas: *.*

Tsuki: Chicas! tenemos trabajo!

Lindsay: Nos quedan 10 años para hacer la boda de Tenma y Aoi!

Todas: A LA CARGAAAAA! -se van todas directas a las tiendas- AAAAAAA...AAAAA! esperen el dinero... -le quitan la cartera a los chicos- A LA CARGAAAAAA! -se vuelven a ir-

Mike: -se da un golpe en la cabeza-

Mario: Mi cartera!

Fidio: y la mia!

Aoi: O.O

**unos meses después...**

* * *

><p>María: y ahora necesitamos que nos digan que lo que quieren trabajar en el futuro, porque se van a la universidad, en unos pocos capis<p>

Dione: mientras más alocado el trabajo mejor

Mike: por ejemplo, nosotros vamos a poner los que tenemos pensados:

**María.- Agente de la CIA**

**Mike.- Mayorista no limpio pescado**! (XD no, es broma) **Entrenador de Fútbol**

**Dione.- Estilista de moda **

**Andreína.- Maestra de infantil**

María: y ya esta

Mike: dejen Reviews!


	14. Empieza la 3º Guerra Magica

María: Kon'nichiwa Minna! :D

Mike: Al fin saliste de tus Vacasiones autoimpuestas -.-

María: Me las aconsejaron ._.

Mike: si ya claro ¬¬

María: El secretario *-* Midorikawa-kun

Mike: -.-U

María: Pero lo importante es que aquí esta el capitulo! :D

Mike: después de borrar todo lo que tenía escrito... -.-

María: ._. es que no tenía inspiración. El Colegio me desinspira.

**Unos meses después...**

**Gran Comedor. 9:00 pm**

**Partido Madrid-Barça.**

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL REAL MADRID! **

María: SI! –hace el baile de la felicidad-

Karen: Hala Madrid!

María: esta vez si que vamos a ganar :D

Mike: sigue creyendo -.-

Karen: ¬¬

Cameron: TT-TT Lindsay

Silvia: ^^U sigue así porque Lindsay se quedó en Italia preparando la boda Tenmaoi?

Mike: -asiente- le dije que fuera con ella pero...

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL BARÇA!**

María: Noooo! TT-TT

Mike: Si te dije que ganaríamo...!

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL REAL MADRID!**

María: ¿Que decias? :D –empieza a celebrar-

**Y TERMINA EL PARTIDO 2-1 EL REAL MADRID GANA!**

O.O

María: He...he...he... hemos ganado! O.Q

Mike: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE? O.O

María: GANAMOS! VENCIMOS LA PALIZA SE LAS DIMOS!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

María: WE ARE THE CHAMPION MY FRIENDS!

Mario: Dejalo ya ¬¬

María: Casiiiiiillas! Tenemos un portero que es una maravilla! Casiiiiillas!

Mike: -.- no va a callar nunca...

Mario: ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva así? -.-

Mike: 5 horas -.-

Mario: ¡MARIA PARA YA! ¬¬

María: NO QUIERO! ¬¬

Mario: ¬¬

Mike: -comiendo palomitas- :3

Mario: La proxima vez veras que les ganaremos ¬¬

María: ¿En serio? ¬¬ lo dudo. Además Ravenclaw tambien ganará al igual que el Real Madrid, lo siento por los perdedores de Griffindort

Mario: ¬¬ ¿Quieres apostar?

María: De acuerdo ¬¬

Mike: ._. Esto no va a terminar bien...

**Mientras tanto en Griffindor:**

Goenji: que bien, ya no tenemos ningún Endo rondandonos para que entrenemos. ¿Que puede ser mejor que esto?

Kido: no lo se, pero algo de todo esto no me gusta...

Fubuky: Kido ¿Tu no deberías estar en Slythering, que es tu casa?

Kido: no tenemos tele allí ._.

Goenji y Fubuky: aah, claro. –encienden la tele.-

En la Tele: ¡EL MADRID A GANADO AL BARÇA! 2-1!

Goenji: ¿El Madrid a ganado? O.O OH NO!

Fubuky: Que bien! Me alegro por ellos!

Goenji: ¿No lo entiendes verdad?

Mario: -entra a la sala- ¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS AQUI EN 5 MINUTOS!

Goenji: oh ya ha empezado

Fubuky: ¡¿EL QUE? O.O

Mike: Kido, por favor, es una reunion solo para Griffindorts

Fubuki: ¡¿PERO QUE PASA?

Kido: entiendo –coje la tele- estaré en mi sala común.

Fubuki: TT-TT Quiero saber que ocurre!

Mike: ¡No la tele no! TT-TT

Kido: entonces tu cartel de Messi ¬¬

Mike: ._. llevate la tele.

Kido: -se va-

Cristy: -.-U me desepcionas Mike-nii

**Al mismo tiempo en Ravenclaw:**

María: ¡VAMOS A GANARLE A ESOS GRIFFINDORTS! Ò.Ó

Alba: nos llevan 1000 puntos de ventaja en la copa.

María: No creí que dijera esto algún día pero... tendremos que hablar con las Serpientes.

Haruna: Pero porque no nos explicas porque tan repentino comportamiento? -.-

María: no importa ahora Ò.Ó/ -se va a la casa de Slythering-

Tsuki: Pero que habrá pasado? ._.

**En Griffindorts:**

Mike: Onee-chan trama algo... lo se, lo intuyo. -.-

Ichinose: Mario! María se ha aliado con las Serpietes y ahora tienen una misma casa! Han derribado las paredes que les dividian y nos llevan 30.000.000 de puntos de ventaja en la copa de las Casas!

Mario: Es lista -.-... Mike!

Mike: ¿Que? ¬¬

Mario: Vamos a hablar con Shin

Mike: Ah claro vamos a hacer una alianza con Huffleppuf!

Mario: Eh... claro!

Mike: -se va a buscar a Shin-

Ichinose: En realidad le ibas a pedir que convenciera a María para que se riendiera ¿verdad? -.-

María: si -.-

**Al día siguiente: **

El Colegio de Magia y Hechicería había sido de un día para el otro modificado de la cabeza a los pies. El Castillo se dividia en dos y las casas se habían unido para hacer tan solo dos casas. Hufflepuff se había unido a Griffindorts y las paredes que dividian la Torre de Griffindort con Hufflepuff en la cosina habían desaparecido. Lo mismo había pasado con la Torre de Ravenclaw y las mazmorras de Slything.

McGonagall: -viendo el colegio desde fuera con unas maletas- O.O ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Buchis: Profesora McGonagall! La estabamos esperando!

Sergio: María nos envió a decirle que que le tranjeramos más maletas que el colegio no va a poder ser abierto para el publico dentro de muuuuuuucho tiempo...

McGonagall: –coje las maletas-

Buchis: y que aquí tiene su despacho! –le da una cajita- esta allí dentro cuando necesite su despacho solo debe habrir la cajita, es que no sabíamos donde meter el despacho.

Sergio: Disfrute sus Vacasiones!

McGonagal: O.o pero si el colegio es mío...–desaparece-

Osamu: ¿Esto quiere decir que no va a haber Torneo?

Edgard: Beuxbathom se larga antes de que esto empeore O.O –se montan todos los de Beuxbathom en sus carruajes-

Osamu: O.O EH ESPERA! –todos los de Durmstag se montan en su barco- De vuelta a Bulgaria!

Todo el que viera el colegio desde fuera podía pensar en tan solo una cosa y eso era que La Tercera Guerra Mágica había comenzado.

Alguien: Que bien están haciendo reformas :D

¡HE DICHO TERCERA GUERRA MAGICA! Ò.Ó

Alguien: -.- desde cuando tengo que hacerte caso?

¬¬ -caen rayos cerca de Alguien-

Alguien: \\(O.O)/ Oh la Tercera Guerra Mágica!

Así me gusta más –w-

**Continuará!**

* * *

><p>María: y con esto termino el capi. -w-<p>

Mike: ¿Tan corto? Llevabas meses!

María: Me da pereza escribir más -.-

Mike: ¬¬

María: publicare pronto? ^^U

Mike: más te vale ¬¬

María: y si, ya se que muchos esperaban ir a la Universidad y blablabla... PERO! El partido Madrid-Barça me inspiró... *-*

Mike: -.-U

María: ¿Adelanto del proximo capitulo? :3 nah mejor no...

Mike: -.-U lo hago yo...

_Continuara!_

Mike: adelanto terminado –w-

María: -.-U ¿Un adelanto del Continuará? ¿En serio? Para eso lo hago yo -.-

_Shin: Les hemos llamado para decirles que tengo la formula para ganar a Ravenclaw y a Slythering este año. Vamos a hacer concentraciones más largas._

_Fubuki: Oh si esta genial, unos días antes de las competiciones para ganar puntos. :D_

_Shin: Si, si, es exactamente lo que me refería. Aunque en vez de días serán meses_

_Endo: Meses de entrenamiento? :D_

_Goenji: ¿Es broma verdad? O.O _

_Aki: y nos hicieron venir de nuestra luna de miel para entrenar? ¬¬_

_Andreína: En realidad, Endo vino solo ._._

_Endo: -escondiendose-_

_Aki: ¡¿ENDO?_

**PD: Si no lo saben todavía Pottermore ya ha sido abierto a todo el publico, si quieren agregarme soy HechiceroSangre3328**

**PD2: Recuerden que pueden contactarme en Facebook con el nombre de "María Potter Wood" **

**PD3: Dejen Reviews**

**PD4: no olviden los otros 3 PD**

SAYO! ^^/


	15. Los preparativos

El Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había sido reformado. Los cambios habían sido tan grandes que hasta los profesores se perdían con las nuevas rutas, y no entendían como habían dejado que se hicieran esas reformas. Aunque si se tenía en cuenta que todos esos cambios estaban siendo hechos por María que era sobrina de McGonagall la actual dueña del Colegio se podía tener claro que iban a haber cambios. Solo Tenía claro que…

Snape: …si yo estuviera allí nada hubiera pasado… Pero la directora quería desatender sus labores de Directora por ir a visitar a su Familia ¬¬

Dumbledore: Claro Severus, lo que tu digas. Y deja de narrar la historia…

Mike: Hola, Señores Directores muertos ._./

Snape: ¡QUE NO NOS LLAMES ASÍ! Ò.Ó/

Dumbledore: ¿Si, Severus? ^^

Mike: ¡QUE SOY MIKE! \(Ò.Ó)/

Dumbledore: A Lily le gustaba más el nombre de Severus –w-

Mike: Mi abuela no conocía a Snape muy bien ¬¬

Dumbledore: si, si ya claro –w-

Mike: ¬¬ cállate viejo.

Dumbledore: jujuju

**¡****KABUM!**

Mike y Snape: O.O QUE HA SIDO ESO!

Dumbledore: Kabum \(^O^)/

Mike: -.- creo que se quienes están detrás de esto.

**En la parte Oeste del Castillo:**

**¡KABUM!**

María y Tsuki: \(^O^)/ KABUM!

María: que buen trabajo hemos hecho hoy ^^

Tsuki: otro para terminar…

**¡KABUM!**

María: ya se acabó el día de trabajo –w-

Tsuki: Marisa llegará pronto…

María: y con ella el Yaoi *-*

Tsuki: Si *-*

Jorge:-escondido- O.O ¡¿Marisa?

**En la Torre de Griffindort**

Jorge: \(O.O)/ ALERTA ROJA! MARISA ACERCANDOSE!

Goenji: ¡DOBLEN LA DEFENSA DEL CASTILLO! \(O.O)/

Endo: SALVECE QUIEN PUEDA! O.O

Fubuki: ATSUYA SALVAMEEE! TT-TT

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Mike: ._. Pero que pasa aquí… –viendo a todos corriendo por todas partes-… ¿Marisa?... AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NOS ENCONTRARA EN CUALQUIER PARTE TTwTT/ Y nos obligará a hacer Yaoi! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Shin: SILENCIOOO! Ò.Ó/ -todos se paran-

Mario: Podrás quitarme mi ejercito Ò.Ó/ ¡Pero nunca me quitaras su lealtad!

Fubuki: ¿Si, mi comandante? –w-

Mario: ¬¬ Fubuki te voy a matar.

Shin: -w- Comandante…

Chizuru: Shin, concéntrate

Shin: O.O a si! Bueno la reunión de hoy es para decirles que tengo la formula para ganar a Ravenclaw y a Slythering este año.

Endo: ¿Cuál? :D

Shin: Vamos a hacer concentraciones más largas.

Ichinose: Oh si esta genial, unos días antes de las competiciones para ganar puntos. :D

Shin: Si, si, es exactamente lo que me refería. Aunque en vez de días serán meses…

Endo: Meses de entrenamiento? :D

Goenji: ¿Es broma verdad? O.O

Aki: y nos hicieron venir de nuestra luna de miel para entrenar? ¬¬

Andreina: En realidad, Endo vino solo._.

Endo: -escondiéndose-

Aki: ¡¿ENDO? Ò.Ó

Endo: A-Aki yo no quería es que necesitaban a su c-capitan y-ya sabes como es e-esto ^^U

Aki: -se lo lleva a rastras- nos vamos otra vez a Venecia más te vale no dejarme sola otra vez ¬¬

Endo: ¡Sálvenme! TT-TT NO QUIERO DEJAR MI ENTRENAMIENTO!

Todos: -.-U idiota

**SPLASH****!**

Silvia: ._. ¿Qué fue eso?

**En Ravenclaw:**

Karen: -leyendo el Profeta-

_El Profeta:_

_Chico de 14 años salta de un puente para no ir _

_de Vacaciones. Los magos más experimentados _

_están analizando la situación y todo apunta a que_

_el chico no quería alejarse de su entrenamiento._

Karen: -.-U idiota

Marisa: –aparece de repente- ¡HE LLEGADO!

Tsuki: PRIMA! :D

María: Marisa! :D

Marisa: ¿Dónde esta mis sirvientes? –Viendo por todas partes-

Tsuki: ._. En el otro bando.

Marisa: -.-

María: pero eso no importa ahora U.U…

Todos: -asienten-… U.U

María: ahora lo que importa es… ¡¿ME TRAJISTE MI ANIME? :D

.

.

.

-caen todos al suelo- ^^U

Marisa: si, traje el ordenador que me pediste ^^U

María: -abraza el ordenador- mi tesooooro~ :3

.-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

María: Bien, en realidad te llamábamos por la Copa de las Casas -w-

Marisa: ya sabía que el anime no sería lo único ^^U

Tsuki: y para añadirle Yaoi ._.

María: Yaoi *-*

Marisa: Mis dos sirvientes están en el equipo contrario ^^ puedo castigarles por eso.

María: *-*

Marisa: en el centro de Torturas Yaoi

María y Tsuki: *-*

Kazemaru: ._.U

María: también necesitamos más ayuda en el ataque en el Quidditch ¿alguna sugerencia? ._.

Hiroto: ¿Chuck Norris? ._.

María: no se quiso apuntar U.U ni tampoco Goku…

Haruna: U.U ya no se puede confiar en nadie…

Alba: y el plan de entrenamiento esta trazado –se pone unas gafas de sol- nadie sale de aquí hasta que tengamos el mejor equipo del Mundo.

Todos: ¡¿Qué? O.O

Alba: tardaremos meses sin ver al otro equipo. Pero tenemos que hacer un sacrifico

María: así se habla –se pone unas gafas de sol- :'( Mido-kun

Mark: Pobresita… -le acaricia la cabeza-

María: ¡¿MARK? :D Markyyyyyy! –abraza a Mark- Cuanto tiempo! TT-TT por lo menos tu estas aquí. Mido-kun esta en Hufflepuff TT-TT

Mark: tranquila yo te cuidaré ^^

**En Griffindort:**

Mike: sensores activados O.O

Andreína: Mike-niichan -.-U no hay casi ningún chico en Ravenclaw ni en Slythering. No hay necesidad de activar los sensores.

Mike: ._. Tienes razón… Midorikawa esta aquí…

Midorikawa: me aburro -.-

Mike: …Fubuki esta aquí… Goenji esta aquí… Hiroto tiene novia…Kido esta pendiente de su hermana… Fudo esta detrás de Haruna… Dylan esta aquí mismo…

Dylan: FIESTAAAAAAAAA!

Mike: Tachimukai está aquí…y Mark… O.O ¡MARK!

Chizuru: ¿Dónde esta Kannon? :3

Kannon: Aquí Chizu ^^/

Chizuru: Kannon ^^…

Kannon: ¿Que? O.o

* * *

><p>Mike: O.O Mark<p>

Andreína: -comiendo palomitas- :3

María: que bien es hacer los capítulos cortos… seguiré así un buen tiempo más…

Mike: ahora en vez de adelanto serán preguntas

María: **¿Quiénes son los sirvientes de Marisa-sempai? ¿Por qué son sus sirvientes? ¿Por qué no me trajeron**** mi Nintendo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Chizu?** **¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? \(O.O)/**

Mike: Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo ._.

María: Que seco eres Mike-niichan -.-… SAYO! (^O^)/


	16. Volver a Casa

Los equipos se han empezado a formar. La formación de Griffindort-Hufflepuff era muy poderosa pero la formación Ravenclaw-Slythering no se le quedaba atrás. Las copa de Quidditch estaba cerca y con eso la posibilidad de añadirle muchos puntos a la casa ganadora.

Dumbledore: ¿No es un buen momento para agradecer que estamos vivos, Snape? Ahora podremos ver el partido.

Snape: estamos muertos, somos unos simples cuadros, no me puedo alejar mucho de usted porque nuestros cuadros están juntos y no tengo otro cuadro mio en otra parte del mundo, Además no podremos ver el partido ¬¬

Dumbledore: ¿En serio? O.O siempre se me olvida xD

Mike: ._. le compraré una Tele… les esta afectando el estar encerrados aquí.

Dumbledore: Ya te la pasas más aquí que en tu Sala Común, Mike.

Mike: Eso es porque estoy huyendo del entrenamiento de Shin TT-TT

Dumblendore: tranquilo pequeño saltamontes, no debe de ser tan malo. -chasquea los dedos-

Mike: -aparece frente de Shin- AAAAAAAH

Shin: -con un latigo- Mickey -con una sonrisa sádica-

Mike: Q_Q

Treinta horas de entrenamiento después.

Todos los de Griffindor y Hufflepuff: X_X

Shin: debiles :D

Los meses pasaron y Marisa amenazo a Mike y Mario, sus dos sirvientes a perder puntos para su casa, sin embargo, podían ganar más puntos rápidamente y al final el otro equipo que también había perdido una gran cantidad de puntos al haberse adentrado a muchos lugares prohibidos del colegio quedaron con una cantidad muy parecida de puntos.

El gran día llegó y ambos equipo se encontraban en el gran comedor esperando a la persona que había tenido que ir para sustituir a la directora McGonagall.

Dumblendore: -en un cuadro puesto en el gran comedor, para ese gran día- Mis queridos Magos y Brujas que hoy nos encontramos aquí presentes. Hoy es el día de...

Fudo: -.-/ cayese y diga quien ganó!

Dumblendore: de acuerdo, de acuerdo... Y el ganador es... ¡Slythering! (N/A: es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ganó en Pottermore \(U.U)/ felicidades, después de 7 años ganando Gryffindort al fin han ganado ^^

Kido: Lo conseguimos :D

Natsumi: quiero agradecer esta copa a mi, a mi y a mis compañeros y a mi también :D

Fudo: bien echo doble agente Shin

Shin: 8-)

Las otras tres casas: ¡¿QUE?! Ò.Ó

Shin: 8-) les daba información a los Slythering, es mi casa verdadera después de todo.

Las otras tres casas: El sombrero es su cómplice ¬¬ ¡QUEMENLO EN LA HOGUERA! Ò.Ó/

Después de torturar al sombrero, cada uno de los estudiantes se volvió a sus casas poniendo fin a un año de diversión y de clases muy locas.

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyyyyyyyyy Fin :D<strong>

**María: ya se, un final muy malo U.U, pero era lo que se me ocurría y ya tengo la mente en mi próximo fic *-* **

**Mike: -.- **

**María: en el que no saldremos ni Mike ni yo :D **

**Mike: TTwTT me vas a matar.**

**María: ._. no, te voy a despedir**

**Mike: ¡Peor! ¡Ahora estoy en el paro!**

**María: vas a seguir en GPTV -.-**

**Mike: a bueno, mejor :D**

**María: Reviews y Sayonara! :D**


End file.
